


A Very Victuuri Kinktober 2018

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Body Shots, Breast Fucking, Cock Rings, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Food Play, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Ice, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Shibari, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: The passionate shenanigans of Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri, and all the kinks they may find themselves indulging.AKA: That one time Gabz decided to attempt Kinktober with her favourite gay ice skaters.





	1. Deep Throating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already behind wow, but I wanted to attempt Kinktober for the first time. I was in a rush to get this up to catch up so I'll have to do some editing later. If any warnings are required, I'll let you know at the top of the chapter. Each chapter will be titled after the kink in question. Have fun!
> 
> Warnings: Victor's asleep at the start of the fun times in this. Some might deem that dubcon, but he's very much consenting? But I figured I should put that warning up here just in case.

Before Victor came along, it was safe to say that Yuuri’s sex life was bordering on non-existent. It was hard to have much of a sex life at all when training was so consuming. All he had wanted to do was skate, to focus entirely on perfecting every aspect of his performance on the ice. All so that he could one day be worthy to share the ice with Victor. Victor who was now asleep in bed beside him. Victor who wore a gold ring on his finger to match Yuuri’s.

Yeah, a lot had changed since Victor walked into his life.

Victor Nikiforov was good at a lot of things. In fact, good was the understatement of the century. He was incredible, otherworldly. No matter what Victor did, Yuuri found himself captivated. Which was why one little part of their sex life had been absolutely driving Yuuri insane.

Victor was a giver. He always had been. Everything Victor did was for the sake of others, the desire to make others happy and to surprise them. It was no different in the bedroom. He was always going out of his way to shower Yuuri with affection, to focus all his love on Yuuri and ensure that Yuuri was the one having as much fun as possible. And it was nice, it was. It was incredible. Yuuri couldn’t possibly complain about someone as stunning as Victor, someone as wonderful inside and out wanting to shower him with love. But Yuuri had been growing more desperate to return the favour.

When Victor turned up in the onsen, completely naked and declaring he would be his coach, it was impossible to ignore that cock. It was right there. And then they spent more time together in the onsen, and Yuuri kept finding himself glancing over, wanting just a glimpse of Victor in all his glory. He was gorgeous. Stunning. Mouth-watering. Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about how good it would taste. But whenever they got lost in the throws of passion, Victor would distract him. Victor would touch Yuuri just right, and there was nothing in the world he’d do to change it. Really.

But he still wanted a taste. He still thought about it all the time. It was still driving him crazy every time he looked at Victor, the thoughts circling through his mind, the desire brimming at the surface, but unable to act on it. There was never any time. They were skating, or too exhausted, or they were making love and Victor had Yuuri wrapped around his finger as he completely destroyed him. And oh, Yuuri loved every second of it. Yuuri could never get enough. But that didn’t make him want a taste any less.

Turning over, Yuuri watched the stunning man sleeping beside him. Victor’s eyelashes looked so long against his cheeks, lips parted as his chest steadily rose and fell with his breaths. Victor was wearing nothing but a pair of sinfully tight black pants beneath those blankets. Yuuri knew. It was Victor’s favourite thing to wear to bed. And there had been plenty of times he’d woken up in the early hours of the morning to the feel of Victor’s hard cock rubbing against his ass, those pants leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. It would be so easy. He could wake Victor up with a nice surprise, could finally get a taste. The longer he stared at Victor, the more his resolve began to crumble.

Pulling the blankets over his head, Yuuri crawled along the bed until he was between Victor’s legs; hesitant, uncertain, but so unbelievably thirsty. Just a taste. Just a little taste, a simple swipe of his tongue against that cock. Yuuri groaned under his breath just thinking about it. But, Yuuri moved slowly, brushing delicate kisses against Victor’s thighs. He wasn’t sure if he was afraid for Victor to wake up, or desperate for it. He wanted to know if he could make Victor fall apart just as easily as Victor did to him. But in that moment, he was given the chance for lazy indulgence, and that was exactly what he gave himself.

Despite the soft kisses, Victor didn’t move, seeming to remain in as deep a sleep as ever. Yuuri wondered what he was dreaming of, if it could possibly be as pleasant as reality. Carefully, Yuuri shifted closer, a hand grazing over the front of Victor’s underwear, feeling the outline of that tantalizing cock, and oh, just the touch was enough to send a wave of arousal through Yuuri. So close. He was so close to getting what he’d been craving for so long. But Yuuri wanted to make the most of this wonderful moment, to enjoy every little second.

Yuuri closed the distance between them, tongue dragging over the fabric, moving along the curve of that cock. Victor huffed a little in his sleep, but didn’t move. Yuuri focused all his attention on that tantalizing shaft, mouthing at the fabric. His fingers brushed delicately along Victor’s thighs, mouth completely focused on the task at hand, and he could feel Victor’s cock twitch with interest, a soft groan leaving his sleeping lover’s lips.

The cloth was damp with Yuuri’s saliva as he kept kissing and mouthing at that wonderful length, wishing that fabric wasn’t there. A hand moved down to gently massage Victor’s balls through the underwear, and oh. That seemed to get a reaction. That enticing cock was growing harder by the second, a solid weight beneath Yuuri’s mouth, and Victor gasped, moaning out Yuuri’s name. Yuuri froze at the sound of his name, not missing the way Victor’s hips bucked in a silent plea for more.

“Mm Y-Yuuri… what’re you doing?” Victor bit his lip, voice still deep with sleep as he lifted the blankets just enough to look down at Yuuri below him.

 Yuuri stared up at Victor like a deer caught in headlights, “I can explain.”

“Okay…” Victor looked at Yuuri expectantly.

He ran through all the things he could say in his mind, but none of them really made any sense. Nothing but the truth. And the last thing Yuuri wanted to do was lie. Especially now, now that he had gotten so close to finally getting what he’d been thinking about for so long. Yuuri bit his lip, “I… want you to fuck my mouth.”

“What?” Victor blinked a few times as if trying to process the information he’d just been presented with.

“I want you to fuck my mouth. I want to taste you on my tongue,” Yuuri groaned softly, kneading his palm gently against the rapidly hardening cock in front of him, “I can’t stop thinking about your dick, I want it so badly…”

Victor let his head rest against the pillows, hips rocking into Yuuri’s hand as he let out a content sigh, “Don’t let me stop you.”

“R-Really?” Yuuri squeaked in his surprise, though his hand kept massaging gently at the bulge, encouraged by the way Victor’s hips kept moving into it.

“You… Y-You think I’m gonna turn down an invitation like that?” Victor chuckled breathlessly, stretching his legs wider, encouraging Yuuri to keep going.

Yuuri’s mouth way have been watering, but he really didn’t care. Victor was inviting him, welcoming him to taste. He’d wanted it for so long, but kept holding himself back. There was no way in the world he could resist now. Fingers brushed gently over Victor’s hips, dipping below the waistband of the fabric. Yuuri sprinkled delicate kisses below Victor’s navel, enjoying the moment, letting himself savour every little second before he was taking the fabric between his teeth, slowly dragging it down until he finally had that beautiful cock on display. It looked so good, so right; standing to attention just for Yuuri, eager to be tasted.

But Yuuri wanted to make the most of this, moving closer and sucking gently at Victor’s balls. His fingers pressed along Victor’s thighs, holding him in place as he showered attention on his body. Victor was his. All his. No one else got to see Victor like this, no one else could do these things to him. Just that thought made it even better. Yuuri groaned softly against Victor’s skin, losing himself entirely to the moment, to the one thing he’d been craving for so long.

Victor whined, fingers tangling in Yuuri’s hair as his hips shifted forward invitingly, back arched in his pleasure, his need, “Yuuuuuri…stop teasing…”

Yuuri smiled as he pulled away, hands running soothingly along Victor’s thighs, “You know how long I’ve been thinking about this?” He left a gentle kiss against Victor’s shaft, his lips lingering, wanting desperately to never ever stop, “Let me make the most of it.”

Victor mewled, fingers tugging gently at Yuuri’s hair, and oh, that felt good. It felt so good to have Victor holding him there, to know how badly Victor wanted it, too. Victor was desperate for relief, and only Yuuri could give it to him. Yuuri kept moving slow, brushing gentle kisses along Victor’s shaft, letting his tongue drag gently against the sensitive skin. Victor’s skin was so hot, tasted so enticing. Yuuri knew he’d be addicted, but he didn’t care. He’d do this forever if he could, tongue dragging along the underside of Victor’s cock at an agonizing pace.

Victor whimpered, a sound Yuuri had never been prouder to draw out of his lover, “It’s okay, Vitya.” Yuuri murmured softly, tongue flicking delicately against the head, and oh, the way Victor shivered was so sexy, “I want every inch of you. Give me it all…”

Yuuri moaned as he swallowed Victor’s cock, slowly getting used to the sensation. Victor was so thick, so hot and Yuuri could already feel himself start to lose control. He wanted more. So much more. This wasn’t enough, he wanted all of that cock, wanted Victor to destroy him. Yuuri set out a slow rhythm at first, slowly taking more and more of Victor, swallowing around him, absolutely lost in fantasies he never knew could be so wonderful. It took a few tries before Yuuri could get all of Victor in his mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Yuuri’s throat, and his choke soon dissolved into moans. He could take it all, every inch of that incredible cock in the wet heat of his mouth, warm breath tickling against Victor’s skin every time.

Victor was a mess above him; writhing, moans spilling from his lips. But this wasn’t all Yuuri wanted. He wanted Victor to fuck him, for those hips to buck into his mouth and hit the back of his throat again and again. Yuuri groaned, moving his hands to Victor’s hips and encourage Victor to move them, to thrust into him.

He didn’t know he needed this, didn’t know he’d been missing out on something so incredible for all this time. Victor carefully shifted his weight until he was resting on one of his elbows, other hand still firmly tangled in Yuuri’s hair. And suddenly Victor was bucking into his mouth with reckless abandon, gasping and moaning as Yuuri took every inch, “F-Fuck, Yuuri… so good…”

Yuuri groaned, his own hips grinding into the mattress, desperate for friction against his own aching cock. Victor’s thrusts became more desperate, beautiful sounds filling the room as he dragged his hips forward again and again, hitting the back of Yuuri’s throat just right. Yuuri took him so well, showered every inch of him with love. Victor gasped as Yuuri’s own moans sent vibrations through him, “You like that? Such a slut for my cock, Yuuri… Mm it’s all yours…”

Yuuri whimpered, a hand letting go of Victor’s hip to stroke himself in time with Victor’s thrusts. So desperate. He had no idea anything could feel so good, so right, his own cock aching in his arousal. And then suddenly Victor was tugging roughly at his hair, moans growing louder as he shot his seed into Yuuri’s mouth and down his throat. Yuuri lapped up every drop, moaning contently at the taste. Victor. He could taste Victor on his tongue. Just the thought sent more waves of arousal through him. Yuuri kept stroking himself, mouth moving over Victor’s cock until he whined his protest, too sensitive for more.

Yuuri whimpered as he bucked into his own hand, watching Victor, seeing him so completely destroyed and knowing it was all his fault. Just the sight alone was enough to send Yuuri over the edge, painting Victor’s chest with his seed, “V-Vitya…”

Victor groaned softly, reaching for Yuuri and tugging him closer, arms wrapping gently around him, “Mm we should do this more often. Your mouth is… holy shit, Yuuri.”

Yuuri hummed contently, nuzzling against Victor’s neck. If that was what it felt like, he’d let Victor fuck his mouth every day for the rest of time.


	2. Ass Worship/Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just going to have to accept that I'm a day behind in Kinktober for a little while. Hopefully I'll eventually catch up. But for now, Here's the prompts for day 2!
> 
> Also this is my first time writing anything even close to rimming so please be gentle ._.

It had started innocently enough. A gentle brush of Victor’s fingers against his waist, lips caressing his ear as he whispered, “You look lovely today.”

It wasn’t much, just a gentle moment, a reminder that Victor Nikiforov was the sweetest person in Yuuri’s life, that he was so blessed to have this level of love. But Yuuri still shivered, still leaned back into Victor’s arms as he said it, wanting to feel closer to him just for a moment. It would’ve been absolutely fine. Just one little moment of indulgence before they spent the day training.

But Victor hadn’t stopped there.  

It had been little things throughout the day. Victor had let his touch linger, burning into Yuuri’s skin and lighting a fire within. A need. Victor hadn’t been content with Yuuri’s posture, skating close and letting his hands caress every little inch of Yuuri’s body, shifting him until he was satisfied. Victor’s breath had remained on his neck all the while, hot and enticing, bodies pressed together. Yuuri’s breath had been shaky, eyes fluttering closed as he let himself enjoy the moment. But it didn’t last, and he was soon back to skating through the routines all over again.

It was when they got home that Yuuri finally reached a breaking point. It had been a long day, an exhausting day. His body ached all over, and Yuuri desperately wanted to fall into a tub of ice, for the aches to melt away. It was just part of the sport. His body got tired after so much training, but it didn’t make it any less tortuous after so much time on his feet. Instead, Yuuri dropped himself onto the bed, letting out a soft groan as he melted into the mattress.

A moment later, the mattress dipped beside him, and Yuuri felt a gentle hand running along his spine, “Are you sore, love?”

Yuuri mumbled an acknowledgement into the blankets, voice muffled. His breath caught when he felt Victor’s fingers dance under his shirt and along his skin. Yuuri was tired. Exhausted. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t still reeling from all the gentle touches he’d been receiving throughout the day, and this was no different.

“Take off your shirt. Let me help,” Victor’s voice was soft against his neck, a gentle kiss left against Yuuri’s shoulder, and he did exactly as he was told. Yuuri was weak. Especially where Victor was concerned. The moment Victor spoke, Yuuri was putty in his hands. Besides, he knew what Victor was going to do, and he knew how incredible it felt when he did it. So, there was no way in the world Yuuri was going to deny him.

Tossing his shirt to the side, Yuuri laid back on his stomach, head rested against his arms as he closed his eyes. He just wanted to relax, to unwind after a long day of skating. Yuuri felt Victor straddle his hips, sighing softly as fingers brushed along his back. Victor was always gentle, always careful to make sure Yuuri was comfortable as he moved his hands along his skin. Yuuri couldn’t contain a groan as Victor worked out the knots in his muscles, back arching into the touch, “Mm right there…”

Victor chuckled softly, brushing a kiss against Yuuri’s shoulder blade as he carefully rubbed his palms along Yuuri’s skin. He applied pressure just long enough to elicit another moan, humming softly, “There?”

“You’re so good at that…” Yuuri gasped as Victor’s hands moved lower, applying just the right amount of pressure to all the most perfect of spots. He could feel all of his aches and pains slowly melting away under Victor’s talented touch. Yuuri’s whole body felt warm. It was like he was floating on a cloud beneath Victor, completely lost to his touch.

Yuuri froze as he felt Victor’s fingers brush tentatively under the hem of his sweatpants, “Can I…? Your legs must be hurting, too.”

All day, Victor had been offering him gentle touches, driving him slowly crazy and he didn’t even seem to realise it. But Yuuri was beyond caring about that. He wanted it. He wanted Victor, and even if it was nothing more than these sincere, caring touches, he’d take it. Yuuri hummed softly, nodding his head and shifting his hips to help drag away the fabric.

The moment his legs were exposed, Victor was moving down his body, starting at his feet. Victor simply couldn’t deny his love for Yuuri’s feet. It was always obvious, and these moments were no exception. He was gentle at first, carefully brushing his hands along Yuuri’s skin. A soft giggle left Yuuri, biting his lip, “Tickles.” Victor chuckled, applying pressure to the soles of Yuuri’s feet and earning an even louder moan than all the others. Yuuri’s breath caught, toes curling, “Mm more…”

“More?” Yuuri could practically hear Victor’s smirk, whining sadly as he let go, “You want more, Yuuri?”

“Please…” Yuuri lifted his leg, pushing it towards Victor, “Feels so good.”

Victor’s fingers traced delicately along Yuuri’s calf, “How bad do you want it?”

Yuuri groaned into the mattress, realising exactly what was happening. He’d beg. He didn’t care, just as long as Victor kept touching him. Yuuri let out a shaky breath, “So bad… please, Vitya. It feels so good when you touch me like this.”

Victor brushed a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s knee, fingers rubbing at all the right points in his leg, soothing the aches and pains from a day of skating. Yuuri moaned unabashedly. Victor’s touch was setting little fires within him, his whole body warm, melting. But once again, Victor’s touch went away, “You’ll have to convince me for the other leg.”

Whimpering, Yuuri gently gripped the bedsheets beneath him, “Please. Please Vitya, I need it.”

Yuuri felt a kiss to the small of his back, shivering as Victor spoke, “Tell me what you need, love.”

“Your touch… I need you. Only you can make me feel this good.”

That seemed to be all the encouragement Victor needed, soon giving the same glorious treatment to Yuuri’s other leg. If heaven was real, Yuuri was sure this was what it felt like. There was nothing else that could compare to being completely pampered by the man you love. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Victor to do once he was finished with his legs, but suddenly he was feeling those hands caressing his thighs, “I love every inch of your body. But you know,” Yuuri’s breath caught as Victor dragged down Yuuri’s pants, leaving him completely exposed, “Your ass is incredible.”

Whining softly, Yuuri shifted his hips up in offering, “Yes, yes, yes…”

Victor’s fingers gently massaged the soft flesh of Yuuri’s ass, more moans filling the room. Victor always knew how to touch him, how to send Yuuri completely wild with want, but Victor was in control. That much was clear. Yuuri was completely at his mercy. Yuuri let out a surprised squeak as Victor nipped at a pert cheek, kissing and licking at the spot a moment later. Victor’s attention was solely on that ass, kisses, licks, nips all peppering his skin, fingers kneading the plump flesh.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Victor murmured against his skin, tongue darting between his cheeks, “So beautiful, Yuuri…”

Carefully shifting his weight, Yuuri raised his ass up, trying to encourage him, “All yours. Please.”

It seemed to be all the invitation Victor needed, gently spreading Yuuri’s cheeks and teasing his tongue against his hole. Yuuri gasped, his whole body tensing as he pressed himself closer in a desperate need for more of that tongue, that intense wet heat. As that talented tongue dipped further in, dragging against his rim and slowly fucking into him, Yuuri mewled, breath heavy, cheeks flushed with his arousal.

Victor was slow at first, tongue flitting in and out, teasing. Yuuri was lost to the wonderful sensation, moans and gasps filling the air until Victor dipped his tongue in further. Yuuri writhed beneath him, shifting his hips up, fucking himself against that tongue. Victor’s own moans sent waves of pleasure through him. He knees felt weak beneath Victor’s ministrations, whining as Victor’s fingers dug into his ass, pulling him closer, tongue dragging deeper inside of him, but never quite enough.

“F-Fuck, Vitya… I-I need… I need you, please…” Yuuri rocked his hips back, chanting a mantra of more, more, under his breath.

He could’ve cried when he felt that tongue move away, gasping as Victor nipped his ass cheek, “What do you want, Yuuri? Tell me.”

“Fuck me. Need you… all of you.” Yuuri shifted his hips back, trying to encourage Victor to keep showering him with attention, but it wasn’t enough. Victor didn’t do anything at first, leaving Yuuri feeling so empty and completely desperate for more.

Victor laughed, gently massaging Yuuri’s ass with his hands, “Maybe if you beg.”

“P-Please Vitya,” Yuuri whined sadly, moving a hand to stroke himself in his desperate need for friction, “I’m yours. I’ll do anything you want, just fuck me.”

Victor hummed softly, and oh Yuuri could already feel a slicked finger press against his hole, “Well, if you’re gonna ask so nicely…”

A moment later, Yuuri felt Victor’s cock slowly drag into him, back arching and toes curling in pleasure. Their moans blended together like a beautiful symphony, Yuuri shifting his body until he was upright, back pressed against Victor’s chest. He wanted to be closer, wanted every inch of them to be connected. Yuuri was completely lost to the moment, groaning and moving his hips with Victor’s, urging him deeper.

Victor’s lips were gentle against Yuuri’s shoulder, hand snaking around his waist and stroking Yuuri’s cock. He was completely at Victor’s mercy, bucking into his hand and pressing back into his thrusts over and over, cock leaking in his desire. So close. He wasn’t going to last, but he wanted the moment to last forever.

Yuuri dragged his fingers into Victor’s hair, tugging him closer and catching his lips against his own. It didn’t matter that everything else was so intense, their kiss was so soft, tongues dancing together, delicately tasting and exploring each other as their bodies created music of their own. It was as Victor’s hips bucked roughly into him, hand moving over his cock just right that Yuuri finally lost control. He fucked into Victor’s hand again and again as he came, letting Victor milk him dry. His muscles tensed around Victor and he could hear the tell-tale moans that meant Victor was moments away from his own release.

Yuuri’s body melted into the bed as he let himself come down from the glorious high. He felt Victor press a delicate kiss to his shoulder, “How are your muscles, love?”

“…Fuck.”


	3. Temperature Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAUGHT UP OH MY GOD
> 
> Also I've always wanted to write this kink so this was a lot of fun. And my trusty coin has been choosing who the top is for each day of this very sexy month. Always trust the coin ;)

“I wanna try something.”

Yuuri had sounded so sweet and innocent when he said it. Victor couldn’t possibly deny him. Besides, he wanted to know. What did Yuuri want to try? What had he planned for them? Sex with Yuuri had always been incredible, but there was something truly special when they wanted to try new things. So, Victor had said yes instantly, had followed Yuuri’s instructions.

Victor undressed and laid back on the bed, making himself comfortable. Yuuri hadn’t told him anything more. Just to wait for him, that he’d be ready soon. What he was preparing for was unclear, but Victor was already half hard just from the anticipation. Yuuri had something planned, and that was always something to be excited about.

As the bedroom door opened, Victor was greeted with the sight of his beloved Yuuri wearing nothing but a pair of booty shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, a wine chiller in hand, though Victor couldn’t be sure what it was filled with from the distance. The shy smile Yuuri sent him was positively adorable, a reminder of just how much he loved Katsuki Yuuri.

It took no time at all for Yuuri to close the distance between them, setting the chiller on the bedside table as he sat beside Victor on the bed. And Victor simply couldn’t keep his hands to himself, reaching out and brushing his fingers along Yuuri’s thigh, looking up at him through his lashes. The anticipation was going to kill him long before they got to have any fun, and that simply wouldn’t do, “What’re you up to?”

Yuuri laughed nervously, resting his hand over Victor’s, “Close your eyes for me?”

Victor whined, “Yuuuuuuri…”

“Please? For me?” Victor couldn’t resist that. He never could. Yuuri was acting shy and nervous, but he was doing this for both of them. Whatever it was. So, Victor closed his eyes, and felt familiar fingers brushing against his hair, familiar lips pressed against his cheek.

Victor hummed happily as he settled himself in the centre of the bed, facing the ceiling with his eyes closed. All he could do was wait. Wait and hope that Yuuri wasn’t going to get too nervous. It was just as that thought passed through his mind that Victor felt something touch his stomach. Something cold. Something really cold. His breath caught, body tensing, “A-Ah! What is that!?”

“Shh relax,” Yuuri’s voice was soothing as whatever it was that he’d placed on Victor’s stomach was taken away, replaced by a warm tongue dragging along his skin.

Victor gasped, back arching into the touch, Yuuri’s tongue like fire compared to the cold he’d felt a moment before. Victor bit his lip, eyes fluttering open as he looked down at Yuuri, “Can I see what it was?”

Yuuri hummed softly against his skin, pulling away and holding up a cube of ice, “I thought… it could be fun,” he shrugged.

Victor watched Yuuri curiously. He should’ve known, really. It was so cold. As cold as… well, ice. But it hadn’t felt bad. In fact, it had sent a jolt of pleasure through him, only made better once Yuuri’s tongue replaced it. Victor smiled reassuringly, brushing a hand along Yuuri’s thigh, “Keep going. I kinda like it.”

Yuuri smiled bright and beautiful, clearly excited to be able to play with Victor, to experiment with something new. Yuuri plucked out a smaller block of ice, placing it in his mouth. He carefully shifted Victor until he was sitting upright on the bed, watching Yuuri curiously. They’d done a lot of things in the bedroom before, but this was definitely something different. Not that he was complaining. It was always sexy when Yuuri took control, when he knew what he wanted and was determined to try it. Victor felt gentle fingers tangle in his hair, Yuuri’s lips pressing against his own and he groaned softly, a cold tongue flicking at his lips in a quiet plea for entrance, one he was more than willing to accept.

Victor groaned softly against Yuuri’s lips as their tongues met, Yuuri’s cold against his own. The tiny cube of ice drifted back and forth between them, filling their mouths with cold only to be seared away by the heat of their kiss. Victor barely noticed Yuuri shift into his lap, so focused on their lips, on how cold their tongues were, but how hot he felt. Victor’s hands rested on Yuuri’s hips, gently nipping at his bottom lip. He whined sadly as Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, crunching the last of the ice in his mouth with a smirk.

Victor was never going to be able to watch Yuuri eat the ice at the bottom of a drink ever again.

Yuuri picked out another piece of ice from the chiller, pressing it against Victor’s chest. The cold was shocking no matter how prepared he was for it, his breath catching, body involuntarily pulling away from it, but he wanted more. He wanted more of Yuuri, more of the enticing teasing. Though Yuuri held the ice to Victor’s chest, holding it in place, his mouth latched onto his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. Yuuri’s tongue was still just a little cold from the ice, sending a shiver down Victor’s spine as his fingers tangled in dark hair, encouraging him to keep going. Victor groaned under his breath, just the thought of being marked by Yuuri, claimed sending new waves of pleasure through him.

Between Yuuri’s hand and Victor’s chest, the piece of ice was quickly melting, leaving a trail of water dripping down Victor’s stomach. Once Yuuri seemed to be satisfied with the work he’d done to Victor’s neck, he was quick to lap up the water, tongue gliding along Victor’s skin, making sure not to miss a single drop. Victor had never been so turned on in his life, rock hard and desperate for more of Yuuri’s touch, whatever he could get. As Yuuri reached his chest, his fingers dragged along Yuuri’s back, dipping under the waistband of his pants and squeezing his ass, pulling him closer.

Yuuri laughed, “Patience, we’re barely getting started.”

Victor whined, hips bucking forward and rubbing against Yuuri’s, desperate for friction, “But it feels so good…”

Yuuri could be so nervous, so careful. It was adorable, and so endearing, but when Yuuri got into the flow of things, when he knew what he wanted, it was the sexiest thing Victor had ever seen. This was no different. Yuuri knew what he wanted. It was like he’d planned out every little spot on Victor’s body he wanted to apply the ice to, every spot he wanted to taste. Just the thought of Yuuri daydreaming about doing this was driving Victor wild. This was a side of Yuuri that no one ever got to see. No one but him. And Victor loved every second of it.

Yuuri’s fingers splayed against Victor’s chest, holding him in place as he took another piece of ice and carefully held it against Victor’s nipple. The reaction was immediate, the cold biting at his sensitive skin. Victor hissed, back arching, hands clawing at the mattress as he tried to keep himself still. It was almost painfully cold, teeth digging into his lip as he mewled, breaths deep and ragged as Victor tried to control himself.

“You look so sexy all riled up like that,” Yuuri hummed contently, gently moving the rapidly melting ice around the now pert nipple, “How does it feel?”

“So cold!” Victor whimpered, and despite how agonizingly cold it was, he couldn’t deny how hot he still felt, cock aching for attention, body desperate for Yuuri’s every touch. The ice was so unexpectedly arousing, but it didn’t compare to Yuuri, to the burning heat of Yuuri’s mouth warming the cold patches the ice left behind. And Victor was dying for it to sooth the bitter cold left behind now.

His wish was soon granted, Yuuri taking away what little was left of the ice and licking up the drops that had made their way along Victor’s skin. That tongue had to be illegal. So talented, so sexy. When Victor had attempted to teach Yuuri Eros, he hadn’t expected this to be the outcome. He’d created a monster. He didn’t regret it for a second.

Finally that tongue flicked over the sensitive skin, Victor’s moans growing louder. Fingers tangled in dark hair once more, keeping Yuuri in place, urging him to never ever stop. Yuuri’s mouth lavished him with attention, tongue swirling around his nipple, dragging over the sensitive patch of skin. Victor was lost to the sensation, moan after moan filling the air as Yuuri sucked gently at the sensitive nub.

Mewling softly as Yuuri pulled away, Victor stared up at Yuuri through half lidded eyes, seeing the smirk on those lips. Victor was doomed. Yuuri pressed himself closer, brushing kisses along Victor’s jaw as he spoke, “You like that, huh?”

“You know how I feel about your mouth on my chest,” Victor tilted his head, giving more room for Yuuri’s intoxicating kisses.

“That means I can do the other, right?” Yuuri didn’t bother waiting for a reply, another piece of ice pressed against Victor’s untouched nipple.

Victor whined, the cold like tiny needles against his skin, but it still somehow made everything feel so good. He couldn’t explain it, and he wasn’t sure how they were going to skate without getting turned on ever again, but it was all so worth it. Victor tugged at Yuuri’s hair, earning a groan of his own as he pressed their lips together. Yuuri’s fingers kept gently dragging that piece of ice along his skin, soft whines spilling from Victor’s lips to Yuuri’s. It was so cold, colder than he ever expected, but Yuuri was warm, Yuuri’s love was like fire.

Victor sucked at Yuuri’s tongue, smiling as he earned another moan, dragging their bodies closer together. Yuuri was a tease. Yuuri was turning Victor to putty in his hands, but two could play at that game. There was nothing more satisfying than dragging out moans from Yuuri, hearing every little sound he made as he came undone.

All too soon, Yuuri was pulling away from the kiss, Victor’s lips desperately trying to follow him. Yuuri laughed, pressing a finger to his lips, “Shh, it’s okay.”

Though he kept his finger to Victor’s lips, Yuuri’s tongue was back at work, dragging over the cool nipple. Victor’s whole body was shaking with want, gasps and moans spilling from his lips like a waterfall. He could feel Yuuri’s smile against his skin, his tongue flitting delicately over the spot, teasing out every little reaction he could get. It was mostly instinct that had Victor’s own tongue flicking against Yuuri’s finger, taking it into his mouth a moment later and sucking gently. The moans he received in turn only spurred Victor on, showering the appendage with affection as Yuuri’s mouth warmed his flesh.

All too soon, Yuuri was pulling away again, another piece of ice pressed to his hip, and Victor couldn’t stop himself bucking forward, “F-Fuck Yuuri, stop teasing!”

Yuuri giggled, pressing a kiss to Victor’s clavicle, “So bossy.”

“I’m your coach,” Victor, let out a shaky breath, hips gently rocking, “What I say goes.”

“Hm I guess you’re right,” Yuuri conceded, mouth moving to Victor’s hip.

His teeth grazed against Victor’s skin as he took the ice into his mouth.  He couldn’t be sure what Yuuri was doing. He seemed to have everything so well planned out, and even as Victor contemplated questioning it, he stopped himself. Because there was nothing more exciting than watching Yuuri like this, not knowing what he was going to do next.

Yuuri moved lower, lower, until his lips brushed against Victor’s shaft, the ice in his mouth just barely grazing his skin. Maybe he’d died and gone to heaven. That’s what it felt like. So much intensity. Yuuri’s lips were warm, but his mouth was so cold, two competing sensations moving along his shaft. Victor groaned, hips bucking, back arched in pleasure. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted all of that mouth, every beautiful moment, the feel of Yuuri’s breath on his skin. Victor wanted everything. He was already tense, so painfully hard, cock dripping as he desperately tried to control himself.

“Y-Yuuri… wanna come in your mouth…”

Yuuri’s moan was so sexy, the vibrations running through Victor, and it took all his self-control not to come right there. But Yuuri seemed just as desperate as he was, pulling away just long enough to chew the ice, swallowing the remnants before his mouth was at the head of Victor’s cock, slowly taking him into his mouth. Victor let his hips drag forward, seeking the luxury of that wet cavern. Yuuri’s mouth was so cold, but so hot at the same time. Victor fucked into his mouth with reckless abandon, and oh, Yuuri took him so well. He always did. He was so lost to the sensation, finally letting himself go and painting the inside of Yuuri’s mouth with his seed.

Victor barely registered Yuuri moving to lay beside him, so completely lost in the moment. His mind was wonderfully foggy, lost in a feeling of pure bliss when he felt Yuuri’s fingers lace with his own, “How’d it feel?”

Glancing over at Yuuri, Victor wasted no time rolling over and pinning Yuuri to the bed, “Your turn to find out.”

Yuuri’s laughter soon dissolved into content moans.

 


	4. Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry this one took me a while. Victor was very specific about what he wanted here, but we got there eventually!

Katsuki Yuuri was a treasure. More precious than diamonds, more beautiful than all the stars in the sky. Yuuri was like a dream, too incredible to be real, filled with so much emotion, so much _love_ it was overwhelming. Yuuri was Victor’s sun; the centre of his universe. All thoughts, all dreams and aspirations, all fears and doubts, they all stemmed from the same need; the need for Yuuri to be eternally happy.

Being Yuuri’s coach filled Victor with so much joy. He got to watch Yuuri grow as an athlete, to _help_ him grow. He got to play with that competitive streak, to challenge Yuuri and watch as he did everything in his power to come out on top. But the most attractive thing of all was the dedication. Yuuri never gave up. He trained long into the night until he was completely satisfied with his performance. Victor had dragged Yuuri out of the rink on more than one occasion when he’d worked himself a little too hard, having to remind him to take care of himself. Watching Yuuri perform, massaging his aching muscles, falling asleep at his side; Victor cherished it all.

Not every day was spent at the rink, though. Sometimes, they’d go to the dance studio. It helped to stretch, to ensure Yuuri was moving his body the ways he should for the routines. Yuuri had started with dancing before he skated, and it showed in how flexible he could be on the ice. Maybe he wasn’t quite as flexible as Yuri, but that was to be expected. He still looked incredible, still put his heart and soul into every performance on and off the ice. Victor never could look away.

Even as he watched Yuuri laying on his back in the middle of the floor, one leg in the air. His hands had a gentle grip of his ankle as he pulled his leg straight in towards his chest. Yeah, Yuuri was definitely flexible. Victor smiled fondly as he watched. Yuuri always made these things look so effortless. Victor stepped closer, sitting behind Yuuri’s head. Carefully lifting Yuuri’s head, Victor shifted closer until it was resting in his lap, fingers slowly moving through dark hair.

Yuuri smiled fondly up at him, “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Yuuri’s eyes were so beautiful. They always had been. So dark and mysterious, but so filled with love. Long eyelashes fluttered delicately every time Yuuri blinked, smile warm like summer. Victor couldn’t help himself, looking down at Yuuri, seeing the happiness in those eyes. Leaning down, Victor let his lips brush tenderly against Yuuri’s, sighing contently. Their lips lingered together, made for each other. Victor didn’t want to let go of Yuuri. Not for a moment, not when this was everything he’d been missing in his life.

Yuuri let his leg drift down, his hands cupping Victor’s cheeks and pulling him closer. It was all Victor wanted; to be closer, to share as much of himself with Yuuri as he possibly could. Sucking gently at Yuuri’s lip, Victor let his tongue drag delicately along the plump flesh, feeling Yuuri’s smile against his own. Victor’s hand ran gently along Yuuri’s arm, lips parting in invitation as Yuuri’s tongue slowly made its way inside. Everything was tentative, gentle, sweet. Victor could feel Yuuri’s hand reach out for his own, fingers threading together as they lost themselves in that delicate touch. All too soon, Yuuri was pulling away, eyes still half lidded as he stared back at Victor, “What was that for?”

“You’re so beautiful,” Victor spoke without thinking, pulling Yuuri’s hand to his lips and brushing a kiss against his palm, “I’d do anything for you, you know?”

Yuuri rolled onto his stomach, crawling closer on all fours, “Anything?”

“Anything,” the words left his lips before Victor could second guess them. Because it was true, he’d give Yuuri the world, pluck every star from the sky if that’s what Yuuri wanted.

The smile he received in turn was so brilliant, so dazzling. It took Victor’s breath away when Yuuri looked at him like that, like he was the most important person in the world. Victor was lost in those eyes as Yuuri slowly crawled closer until he had Victor pinned to the ground, head tilted to the side curiously, “Victor Nikiforov is offering me the world?”

“The world, the sun, the stars,” Victor wound an arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against each other, “You want the moon? I could pull some strings.”

Yuuri’s laughter was like beautiful music and Victor’s heart had never felt so full, “Hm think you could get me Pluto? Such an underrated planet. It deserves a little more love.”

“Pluto. Got it,” Victor nodded thoughtfully, fingers running delicately along Yuuri’s spine, “Shall we seal it with a kiss?”

“Ah, there’s the ulterior motive,” Yuuri chuckled, moving closer and catching their lips together. Kissing Yuuri was always something so unreal, something so incredibly wonderful and unlike anything Victor had felt before. Yuuri was soft, gentle. Every touch was special. Even as the kiss deepened, tongues dancing together, warm and filled with love, Victor could feel Yuuri’s hands so carefully against his skin, as though he were made of porcelain.

Victor was completely lost to Yuuri, fingers dragging under his shirt and along his back, all the while lost in that kiss, in the feeling of Yuuri all around him. But all too soon, Yuuri was pulling away from the kiss, resting their heads together. And Victor wanted more. More kisses, more touches, more chances to show Yuuri just how important he was. He was beautiful, incredible. Yuuri deserved to be shown how loved he was. Victor’s nose nudged gently against Yuuri’s cheek as he nipped playfully at his lip, arm wrapped loosely around Yuuri’s neck, “Pluto, what else? You want my medals? You can have them all.”

Yuuri laughed, kissing the tip of Victor’s nose with a fond smile, “You worked so hard for those golds.”

“You’re the only gold I need,” Victor sighed happily, pulling Yuuri closer, tangling their legs together, “I mean it, Yuuri. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

“Me too,” Yuuri ran a hand along Victor’s chest, “Let me show you how beautiful you are?”

Victor could never say no to Yuuri, but the look in his eyes, the way his fingers moved along his chest told Victor more than ever that he wanted to know what Yuuri was thinking. Victor said nothing, simply nodding and watching as Yuuri moved closer, his hands pushing up Victor’s shirt. Victor tangled fingers in Yuuri’s hair, pulling him down in his desperation for closeness. More kisses. More intimacy. Victor just wanted Yuuri closer, a reminder that this was real, that Yuuri was his.

But before Yuuri’s lips could reach his own, they were pressing along Victor’s jaw, lining his skin, warming his heart. Victor was sure Yuuri could feel his heart begin to race under his touch, tilting his head and sighing softly as Yuuri’s lips moved along his neck. Yuuri made him feel like something to be treasured, like he was so much more than an athlete, so much more than his fame.

Victor gasped as Yuuri’s teeth dug gently into his skin, soon replaced by a gentle tongue. His grip tightened instinctively, tugging him closer, “Yuuri…”

Yuuri only pulled away long enough to drag off Victor’s shirt, tossing is aside and focusing his attention on his chest, tongue dragging teasingly over a sensitive nipple. Victor whined softly, back arching, fingers digging into Yuuri’s back, “Fuck, you know what that does to me…”

Yuuri laughed, looking up at Victor with rich, dark eyes, “You have the most incredible body. But you know what I love most?”

“What?” Victor asked curiously, suddenly desperate to know the answer.

Yuuri pressed a kiss against Victor’s chest, “Your heart. So big and full of love. I’ve never known anyone with a heart like yours.”

Victor bit his lip, face flushed as he was completely pampered with Yuuri’s affection, “Yuuri, I…” He wanted to say something. Anything. But nothing could quite put in words how Yuuri made him feel, the way his heart raced when Yuuri was close, the way his stomach filled with butterflies when he saw Yuuri smile. Or the way his whole world seemed to fill with colour the second Yuuri had stepped into it.

“Shh,” Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s lips for barely a moment before he was moving down his body, fingers moving under the waistband of his pants, “I’m meant to be showing you how incredible you are. Let me?”

Victor simply nodded, completely taken by the stunning man in front of him. How could he ever say no? Yuuri was his whole world. Victor had given himself to him a long time ago. Victor shifted his hips, helping Yuuri remove the last of his clothes. He didn’t know what Yuuri had planned, never did when he was like this. Yuuri was so full of surprises.

Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s hip, sitting up, “Stay right there.”

“Where’re you going?” Victor whined sadly, watching as Yuuri got to his feet. It suddenly felt very cold without Yuuri at his side.

Yuuri laughed, “Just stay pretty, I need to get something.”

Victor sighed softly, closing his eyes as he laid back on the floor, waiting for Yuuri. It had to be mere seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Too long without Yuuri at his side. The feeling of gentle, warm hands on his skin was so reassuring. Victor’s breath caught as fingers wrapped gently around his shaft, groaning and rocking his hips into Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri was always gentle, every touch filled with care. Victor kept gently moving his hips, the feeling of warm fingers rubbing against his cock so enticing. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Victor felt a finger teasing at his ass.

Whining softly, he spread his legs, eager for more, eager for Yuuri’s touch. Nothing compared to that feeling, the feeling of Yuuri showering him with all his love. As the slicked finger slowly pressed passed his rim, Victor felt a kiss against his hip, Yuuri’s breath warm against his skin, “So beautiful… Look at how perfect you are.”

“Yuuri…” Victor mewled, head thrown back as Yuuri slowly pressed a second finger inside him, “So good…”

Though Yuuri’s hands kept teasing, stroking, curling inside him, Victor could feel his kisses moving closer, closer. He could’ve cried when that hand left his cock, hips bucking, desperate for more. But then Yuuri’s lips were back on his own, soft and warm, and sweet like honey. Victor tugged Yuuri’s lip between his teeth, desperate to keep him close, to have this wonderful moment never ever end. He could feel Yuuri’s smile, free hand cupping his cheek and tilting it gently, “Look at you, Vitya.”

Victor’s eyes fluttered open, seeing himself in the mirrored wall of the dance studio, seeing Yuuri holding him down, Yuuri’s fingers pressed inside him. His face was flushed, blush all the way down his chest. Silver hair fell in his eyes, lips parted as Yuuri’s fingers curled just right inside him, eliciting another moan of pleasure. He’d never been able to see himself like that before, never seen Yuuri like that. It brought a whole new wave of pleasure, cock leaking against his stomach with his need.

Yuuri nipped at the shell of Victor’s ear, whispering softly, “So breathtaking… You’re all I need. No moons or stars. Just you.”

His heart was soaring from Yuuri’s compliments, body on fire from his every touch. Victor bucked his hips, biting his lip as he watched Yuuri through the mirror, “Will you… I wanna be connected to you.” Victor looked up at Yuuri, seeing pure adoration in those pretty eyes, “Make love to me, Yusha.”

Yuuri’s smile grew instantly at the name, catching Victor’s lips against his own once more. That’s what this was. Everything about this. Victor didn’t know what he’d done to deserve a love so pure, so intense, a love that burns brighter than any star in the sky. He lost himself in the kiss, in Yuuri, in every single second they had in each other’s touch. But all too soon, Yuuri was pulling away again, fingers leaving him and suddenly Victor felt so empty.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri reassured, peppering kisses along Victor’s neck as he prepared himself. Victor could hear soft moans from Yuuri, could feel the vibrations against his skin. They’d been together so many times, but it had never felt like this, such an intense need to show each other how amazing they were, how much love they felt. Victor’s fingers dragged along Yuuri’s back, holding him close as he looked back to the mirror. He could see the bliss in his own face, watching as Yuuri stroked himself, cock slick with lube, and wow, Victor had never wanted anything more in his life.

Victor whined softly, arching his back, “Please. You look so pretty.”

Looking up at him as Yuuri pulled away, he felt him shift closer, sitting between Victor’s thighs. He took Victor’s legs, carefully wrapping them around his own as he pressed their bodies close. Victor sighed softly, so completely overwhelmed by love as Yuuri’s hands moved along his thighs, reaching his hips and holding him in place as his cock slowly pressed inside. It was such an intense feeling, one he’d never get used to. And Victor didn’t want to. He wanted it to feel like the first time over and over, for it to be so wonderfully overwhelming, so completely encompassing whenever they did this.

Victor’s moans filled the room, blending with Yuuri’s as they moved closer and closer until they were finally connected. Though they were still at first, Victor glanced over at the mirror, seeing Yuuri pressed into him from a better angle and groaning under his breath. He pressed himself back, urging Yuuri to move, to give him more. It seemed to be all he needed, gently thrusting into Victor, pressing deeper. Victor’s moans only grew louder with his need, pressing himself back again and again, eyes focused on the mirror, watching the way Yuuri moved. He could see Yuuri leave him almost completely, only to slam in hard and fast, cock filling him just right, and Victor was sure this was the greatest feeling it the world. It had to be.

It couldn’t get better… until it did. Yuuri bent over him, catching Victor’s lips against his own in a kiss so full of love, so full of pure adoration, Victor could barely breathe. Tongues danced together, sensual and loving, all the while their bodies moving in unison. Victor caressed Yuuri’s cheek, moans spilling from his lips to Yuuri’s and back again as they showered each other in affection. It was about so much more than the physical pleasure. He loved Yuuri. He loved all the little things that made him who he was and sharing each other in this moment of pure intimacy meant telling Yuuri how precious he was, how loved he was.

Victor was so lost in his love, so focused on their kiss, he was taken off guard as Yuuri shifted his hips, pressing into him just right. It was all he needed, lips lingering against Yuuri’s, moans growing more intense as he was hit by wave after wave of pleasure. As Victor’s orgasm hit, his mind was filled with Yuuri, every sense focused on the man who had changed his life, had given it meaning when there was nothing left.

Looking up at Yuuri, seeing the love in his eyes, Victor knew Katsuki Yuuri was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.


	5. Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one this time. Isn't it ironic that on this day we were blessed with Yuri on Ice, and this is the day we get feet as a kink option? Meant to be.

“Are we going to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Victor didn’t look up from his phone, too focused in whatever it was he was doing. Or maybe he was just avoiding the topic. Yeah, that was more likely.

Humming softly, Yuuri tangled his leg against Victor’s on the bed, running his foot gently along his calf. He didn’t miss Victor’s shiver, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, “What’re you so afraid of? It’s just me.”

Victor sighed, placing his phone on the bedside table, looking up at Yuuri, “I’m not afraid. I just don’t see why my kinks are so important.”

“Because you’re my fiancé.” Yuuri shifted until he was facing Victor, watching him curiously, “If there are some things I could be doing to make you happier, then I want to know.”

Victor frowned, “I am happy, Yuuri. How could I not be?”

“I know you are,” Yuuri crawled along the bed until he was sitting in front of Victor, letting a foot run delicately along his inner thigh, “But maybe you’d like a little… special treatment.”

Victor’s eyes were dark as he watched Yuuri, finger running along his leg impulsively. It wasn’t that Yuuri wanted to tease him. He just wanted Victor to admit it. If Victor really was into feet like everyone said he was, it was something he could offer to him. There were some things that Yuuri wasn’t sure he could ever do, but feet didn’t seem _that_ wild. Besides, Yuuri wanted to see if it was true. He wanted to see what Victor wanted to do if it was.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Victor chuckled, fingers tracing circles against Yuuri’s ankle.

It was obvious. So completely obvious that Victor wanted this, but he just had to get him to say it. Yuuri carefully shifted his leg until his heel rested against Victor’s crotch, smirking as Victor’s breath caught, “Well, it’ll only work if you’re into it.”

Victor bit his lip, clearly having a battle in his mind as he tried to decide what to do. Yuuri watched him through his lashes, curious to see what kind of reaction he could get. He really didn’t know. Maybe it was all just rumours, but the way Victor was looking at him made it seem true. The way Victor always avoided talking about it made it seem real. Despite the expectations for it to be true, Yuuri didn’t expect Victor’s hips to shift forward, to press into his foot desperately, “Alright fine, it’s true,” Victor held Yuuri’s foot against him, bucking his hips into the sole, “Happy now?”

There was something incredibly sexy about seeing Victor like that; so needy with barely a touch. Yuuri could feel how hard Victor already was just at the gentle touches he’d received. But Victor wanted more. That much was obvious. And Yuuri wanted to see what kind of things he could do with this new information. Yuuri bit his lip, pressing his foot more firmly against Victor’s crotch and earning a strangled moan, “I won’t be happy ‘till you show me exactly what your foot fantasies are like.”

“…Really? You’re sure?” Victor let his fingers glide gently down Yuuri’s ankle and along his foot.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. This wasn’t something Yuuri had ever really thought about before Victor came along, and he wanted to see what the big deal was. It didn’t really matter if he wasn’t nearly as into feet as Victor was. Seeing Victor worked up was all it took for Yuuri to lose control, and he wanted to see that side of him. Yuuri shifted until his other foot was beside the first, smirking, “Please?”

Victor barely needed the invitation, his fingers running along Yuuri’s skin. He carefully lifted Yuuri’s leg, lips brushing delicately against his skin. Yuuri took a shaky breath, not expecting his heart to flutter like it did. He shifted his foot closer, encouraging, wanting to see more, to feel more. Victor’s lips kept brushing along his skin, tickling gently as he went. Yuuri could only watch, so curious, wondering what Victor would do next. His free foot rubbed gently at Victor’s crotch, feeling those hips rocking back and forth against him, and suddenly Victor’s mouth was at his toe, tongue flicking gently against his skin.

And just when Yuuri was getting used that that new sensation, Victor was taking his toe in his mouth, sucking gently. Yuuri could feel that talented tongue dragging over his skin teasingly. Yuuri gasped, eyes fluttering closed, “Fuck, Vitya. That… wow.”

Yuuri couldn’t figure out what it was, why it felt so good. Maybe it was just Victor, just that talented mouth, but whatever it was, it felt incredible. Victor’s smirk was obvious as he pulled away, nipping and kissing along Yuuri’s foot, “Would you… would you be okay if I…”

“Tell me what you want.” Yuuri urged.

Victor’s blush was obvious. So sweet and entirely endearing. But then he looked down at Yuuri’s foot and spoke his mind, “I wanna fuck your feet.”

That shouldn’t have sounded as hot as it did, the words going straight to Yuuri’s dick because holy shit. Just the thought of Victor so desperate, wanting to fuck any part of his body sent shivers down his spine. Who was Yuuri to deny him? How could he possibly say no when it sounded so good? Yuuri reluctantly pulled his feet away, shifting his hips to tug off his own pants, “Do it, I wanna watch you.”

Yuuri had never seen Victor rush to take his pants off so fast, chuckling softly as he watched him. But then Victor was plucking lube from the bedside table and preparing himself, and Yuuri couldn’t look away, watching Victor’s hand glide along his shaft. God, Victor was gorgeous. He always had been. Yuuri was entranced as he watched, his own hand moving to stroke himself, groaning under his breath. Yuuri hadn’t expected to spend his evening like this; laid back on the bed, feet pressed against Victor’s stomach in invitation. But he couldn’t deny how good it felt. Yuuri absolutely understood it now, understood what Victor was feeling, why he was so into this. Or maybe it was just because Victor was doing this to him. Whatever it was, as Victor held Yuuri’s feet together, carefully lining himself up and letting his cock drag between them, Yuuri was a mess.

Their moans filled the room, Yuuri’s own hips bucking into his hand in time with Victor’s thrusts. He could see everything from that angle; the look of utter bliss on Victor’s face, the way his cock dragged between Yuuri’s feet, the rosy blush that covered his cheeks right the way down his chest. Victor was so beautiful. Yuuri was completely lost to the moment, fucking into his own hand again and again. He pressed his feet closer together, gently squeezing around Victor and earning a whimper in turn.

“F-Fuck, Yuuri… Oh my god…”

Yuuri whined, “So good… why’s that feel so good?”

Victor chuckled, slowly his thrusts down only to buck into Yuuri’s feet faster again, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Yuuri’s body with every touch, every moan. He arched his back as he stroked himself in time, rubbing his thumb along the head of his cock. Victor’s breath was short, voice deep with his lust, “Your feet are so pretty, Yuuri… You’re so good to me. You like it? Does it feel good?”

“Yes, yes, more.” Yuuri whimpered, biting his lip as he moved in time with Victor. The slow thrusts were torture, the faster ones only serving to bring Yuuri closer and closer to the edge. He didn’t know why it felt so good, why his whole body was completely at Victor’s mercy, but he didn’t care. He’d do this every day for the rest of forever if it was what Victor wanted, “Mm close.”

“Me too,” Victor moaned, his thrusts falling out of rhythm as he moved against Yuuri’s feet again and again. Yuuri watched as Victor pulled away, whining sadly at the sudden loss. But Victor stayed close, hand on his own cock as he stroked himself again and again. Yuuri didn’t know what he was doing, just that he missed the touch, the slide of that cock between his feet. But then Victor was moaning his name as he came, painting his feet, and fuck. The sight alone was enough to send Yuuri over the edge, gasping as he bucked into his own hand, milking himself dry.

“F-Fuck…” Yuuri murmured breathlessly, looking up at Victor who was brushing more delicate kisses along Yuuri’s feet.

Victor hummed happily, speaking against his skin, “They look even prettier with my cum all over them…”

Yuuri was speechless, thoughts filled with all the new fun things they could do with this revelation.


	6. Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when it comes to biting, I'm one of those 'go big or go home' people. If there's biting, there's blood. That's just how I do. But the only way I could see that making sense without A LOT of prep work, is a vampire au, so here we are!
> 
> Vampire AU with blood. You've been warned.

It had been a year since Yuuri had been chosen. Everybody had their time. It came with the risk of death, something Yuuri had to agree to the day he entered that dark basement filled with others just like him. They had all been treated well; given warm beds and feasts every evening. But they all knew why they were there. The laws had stated that vampires could only feast on willing humans. Everyone had their reasons to agree to it, but some vampires couldn’t stop themselves. Sometimes the feedings got out of hand. It was always a risk.

Yuuri had chosen that life for the sake of his family. A lot of money was offered to humans who accepted the risk and allowed themselves to be walking blood banks. But the vampires were very particular. They would choose from the groups, and those humans they chose would belong only to them. No other vampire could touch them. The day Victor had chosen Yuuri had been equal parts terrifying and exhilarating.

Being fed on hurt. It was something unavoidable. But Victor had been a gentleman. And oddly enough, Yuuri had enjoyed it. He longed for the days when Victor would feed on him again. Victor however, went out of his way to feed as rarely as possible, spending every waking moment pampering Yuuri in between. Yuuri wasn’t looking for love. Neither was Victor. But it felt so easy to fall for Victor, someone so beautiful, so kind, and so utterly adorable. Victor had insisted that vampires weren’t meant to fall for their food, that their love was something only they could know. Yuuri hoped one day Victor would turn him, would allow him to live an eternity by his side. But until then, their time was finite.

Since being chosen, Yuuri had been fed on three times, with the fourth long overdue. Though the bites had healed, the scars remained, little reminders of Victor’s claim on his life. Yuuri loved every single one. Waking up in Victor’s bed was like waking on a cloud. So many pillows, so many blankets. Yuuri hummed softly, turning in Victor’s arms and burying his face against his chest. It was heaven. It had to be. A dark, twisted version of heaven made just for Yuuri.

He felt fingers running gently through his hair, brushing a kiss against Victor’s chest. This was torture. He knew it was. Yuuri just wanted to ease the pain. The longer Victor spent not feeding, the worse it got for him. Yuuri had been noticing it lately. Victor’s skin was even paler than usual, eyes duller. He was more exhausted, barely having the energy to make it through each day. Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. He knew they both wanted it, but every time since the very first, Yuuri had needed to convince Victor that it was okay.

Yuuri brushed gentle kisses along Victor’s chest, reaching his shoulder and earning a soft whine from his lover. Looking up at Victor, he could see how needy he was, how hard it was to resist after all this time. Brushing silver hair from Victor’s eyes, Yuuri spoke softly, “Please, Vitya. I hate seeing you like this.”

Victor’s smile was dazzling. It always was, “I’m fine, my love. You worry too much.”

Yuuri wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Sometimes, Victor needed a push. He needed the reassurance that a little self-indulgence was okay. Moving closer, Yuuri ran his fingers delicately along Victor’s spine, nudging his nose against his cheek as he spoke, “You can smell it, can’t you? You can smell my blood and it’s driving you crazy.”

“I always liked your blood. Like the finest wine,” Victor nuzzled against Yuuri’s neck, taking a deep breath and sighing softly, “You smell so good. So tempting…”

“You chose me. I belong to you,” Yuuri tangled their legs together, pushing himself closer, “Take as much as you want.”

Victor whined softly, pulling away and putting some space between them on the bed, “I-I can hold out a little longer.”

It wasn’t new. Victor had done the same thing the last time Yuuri encouraged him to feed. He understood why. Victor was scared. He was scared of hurting Yuuri, of losing control and taking too much blood. But Yuuri knew he wouldn’t. He felt safe with Victor. He’d never taken too much, had always been so careful and left Yuuri with a feeling of bliss. Besides, their relationship was different than it was when they first met. Before, Yuuri would’ve stayed silent, but he knew now that Victor would want to be stopped. Yuuri would stop him if he needed it. There was nothing to fear.

Sighing softly, Yuuri crawled closer, blankets falling from his body to reveal his naked form, though he’d stopped feeling shy around Victor long ago. Yuuri ran his fingers along Victor’s arm, threading their fingers together as their hands met, “One day, I hope you’ll turn me, and I’ll be by your side forever. There’s only so many times you’ll be able to feed from me before then. We should make the most of it.”

Yuuri watched as Victor lifted their hands to his lips, brushing a kiss against Yuuri’s palm. It felt like his heart was soaring as Victor’s lips brushed delicately along his wrist, “…Where would you like me to take it from, my love?”

Yuuri shivered with anticipation. The first time Victor fed from him, they were practically strangers. He took from Yuuri’s arm, so innocently naïve to the bond they were creating together. The second feeding was the first time they made love, Victor’s teeth sinking into Yuuri’s shoulder blade. The last time left Yuuri with two new scars; one on his hip, and another on his inner thigh. He loved them all, cherished every memory.

Tugging Victor closer, Yuuri tangled fingers in Victor’s hair, tilting his head to the side as he urged him towards his neck, “Please…”

Feeding from the neck was considered the most intimate of acts. It came with so much trust, such faith that the one feeding would take care of the human. Yuuri had never trusted anyone as much as he trusted Victor. He wanted it. He wanted to feel those teeth sink into his flesh, to feel Victor drinking his blood straight from his neck. Victor seemed hesitant at first, tongue darting hesitantly against Yuuri’s skin, “Are you sure?”

Yuuri whined softly, “Please, Vitya. It feels so good when you feed on me.”

“Hm I’m so lucky,” Victor brushed kisses against Yuuri’s neck, fingers splayed against the small of his back, “My human likes being bitten.”

Victor had given in, that much was obvious. Yuuri knew he’d have sharp teeth biting into him any moment now, and he couldn’t wait. It had been so long. Yuuri hated waiting so long, hated knowing that there were months between feedings. Victor did it for him, to keep him safe, but Yuuri craved it. Yuuri brushed his own kisses against Victor’s shoulder, sighing softly, “I wanna feel it…”

The tongue licking along Yuuri’s neck was torture. He could feel Victor’s fangs graze against his skin, proof of the affect he’d been having. Those fangs were like needles. They could break through Yuuri’s flesh with ease if Victor wanted them to. Just the thought of it was sending wave after wave of arousal through Yuuri. And then Yuuri could feel those teeth digging into his neck, gently at first but slowly becoming firmer until he felt those fangs break through.

“A-Ah!” Yuuri bit his lip, tilting his head to give Victor more room. It was worse than needles, Victor’s fangs were thick, puncturing into Yuuri’s skin like a hot knife through butter. It always hurt. Yuuri couldn’t avoid the pain, but he couldn’t deny how thrilling it was. The pain, the danger, knowing that Victor owned him, and no one else could satisfy him with their blood. Only Yuuri. He dragged his fingers along Victor’s hip, tugging him closer in a search for friction. This wasn’t what it was meant to be like. Feeding was nothing but necessity. Humans were food, vampires felt nothing for them. But Yuuri got so turned on when Victor did it, and Victor had never denied his feelings.

Victor moaned against his neck. Yuuri could feel him sucking at the wound, taking as much blood as he could. He couldn’t resist. Just the thought of how happy he was making Victor sent a thrill through him. Yuuri kept rocking their hips together, tugging gently at Victor’s hair as he whimpered softly.

Victor pulled away to look up at Yuuri, fangs still on display, licking the blood from his lips, “You okay? It’s not too much?”

“More, more,” Yuuri insisted, dragging their cocks against each other and feeling Victor’s own arousal, “Do I taste good?”

“So good, Yuuri,” Victor groaned, licking at the punctures in Yuuri’s neck, “So sweet, so rich.”

Yuuri took their cocks in hand, stroking them together and rocking against him. The friction was irresistible, Yuuri mewling as he started a slow pace, making the most of every second. It didn’t happen often. It would be months before Victor let himself feed again. Yuuri wanted every moment to last. Victor’s moans were muffled against Yuuri’s neck as he fed, drawing as much blood from the bite as he could as his hips rocked into Yuuri’s hands.

“Fuck, Vitya. Don’t stop…” He could’ve cried when Victor pulled away from his neck again. Looking up and seeing Victor watching him, eyes dark in a mix of lust and hunger, Yuuri moaned, “God, you’re so pretty.”

Victor’s smile was so beautiful, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Yuuri didn’t particularly enjoy the taste of blood. It was something he was sure he’d have to get used to the day Victor finally decided to turn him, but when they were in the moment, the throws of passion, Yuuri didn’t care. He caught Victor’s lips against his own, letting his tongue drag into his mouth. The taste of copper was obvious, but Yuuri was more concerned with those fangs, letting his tongue brush delicately against them, enjoying the feeling of them. They weren’t always there, so Yuuri always wanted to make the most of it.

Yuuri whined as Victor pulled away, tilting his head as his skin was peppered with kisses, “Want more of you, my love.”

“Take me,” Yuuri begged.

It took all his self control not to come right then and there as Victor moved along his body, teeth dragging delicately against his ribs, “Here…?”

“Yes yes yes,” Yuuri arched his back, urging Victor to do it, to bite down and claim what belonged to him.

Yuuri couldn’t last. Not when it felt this good. When Victor was going out of his way to do everything to make him feel good. Feeding was so much more than a necessity for Victor. They both needed this, both craved it. Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore as Victor’s teeth sunk into his ribs, the mix of pain and pleasure so overwhelming. He came hard, painting Victor’s chest as his moans filled the room, fingers tangling in silver hair. Even as his mind was fuzzy in his bliss, he could still feel Victor feeding, taking every drop of blood he was allowed. The soft groans of pleasure mixed with shaky breaths sending wave after wave of pleasure through Yuuri’s body. It felt good to be wanted, to be claimed. Yuuri only wished he could offer Victor this same level of pleasure.

When Victor finally pulled away, he wiped the blood from his mouth, looking up at Yuuri curiously, “Did I take too much?”

Yuuri hummed happily, pulling Victor closer and nuzzling his neck. It felt good to be loved, too. No one had ever loved him like this before. Yuuri let his teeth sink into Victor’s neck as hard as he could, still weak from the blood loss and the high of his orgasm. He couldn’t even manage to break the skin, but it didn’t matter. Victor’s laughter was like music, sending his heart soaring as his fingers tangled in Yuuri’s hair, “You’re so cute, my Yuuri…”


	7. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never been good at writing dialogue during sex, so... we'll see how this one turned out. Also it's super late and it's pretty short... MY BAD

“Is this what you want?” Yuuri ran gentle fingers through Victor’s hair, “You wanna taste?”

Victor was so lost in the world they’d created for themselves, so consumed by his need to pleasure Yuuri. That was all he wanted; to make Yuuri feel so good, to touch him in all the right ways. When Yuuri praised him, Victor felt every word go straight to his dick, fuelling his desire.

Kiss after gentle kiss was peppered delicately against Yuuri’s stomach, moving closer and closer to what he really wanted. Victor let his fingers brush along Yuuri’s thighs, whining softly, just the thought of what was to come driving him crazy, “Please… please let me.”

“Such a good boy,” Yuuri hummed softly, “So good to me.”

Victor let his lips run along Yuuri’s skin, shivering in his anticipation. No one had ever made him feel this way. He was hyperaware of every touch Yuuri offered him, but his focus remained on pleasuring his lover, knowing how close he was to giving Yuuri everything he’d ever want. Victor’s lips moved lower and lower, nipping and kissing at his hip, “Can I…?”

Yuuri’s chuckle was positively sinful, tugging gently at a strand of Victor’s hair as his hips shifted in invitation, “My wonderful Vitya can have whatever he wants.”

Victor moaned against Yuuri’s hip, kisses moving along his body, showering Yuuri with his praise. He wanted Yuuri to know how important he was, to know the way he made Victor feel. Victor’s lips explored Yuuri’s body, letting his tongue drag slowly along his shaft. The moan he received sent a whole new wave of pleasure through Victor. Yes, this was what it was all about; making Yuuri feel so good, touching him, hearing the sounds only he was allowed to elicit. Making Yuuri happy was everything to him.

But the teasing could only last so long, and Victor was so desperate to give Yuuri all of his attention. Victor didn’t want to wait anymore, slowly taking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth and humming happily around him. He’d never get tired of that feeling, hallowing his cheeks as he slowly moved along Yuuri’s shaft, fingers splayed against his stomach. Yuuri’s moans were intoxicating, the feel of his fingers gripping Victor’s hair, the hesitant shift of his hips. Victor was completely lost to him, desperate to milk more of those sounds from him.

“A-Ah! Mm Vitya… You take me so well…”

Victor moaned, the praise sending new waves of arousal through him. He could barely contain himself, letting his tongue explore Yuuri’s cock with every gentle bob of his head. Every sound Yuuri made was like music, so wonderful, Victor couldn’t get enough. He moved his hands to Yuuri’s hips, pulling them forward, encouraging him to move, to use Victor for all his pleasure. Being Yuuri’s own personal sex toy sounded like paradise.

Yuuri’s free hand joined the first in Victor’s hair, hips dragging forward. The slide of his cock moving into Victor’s mouth further and further was so much and not enough all at once. He needed more, craved it. Victor whined softly, tasting the precum on his tongue, desperate for more, to feel Yuuri lose control. Victor sped up his movements, taking as much of Yuuri as he could before he was pulling away.

Yuuri’s moans were so beautiful, his body writhing beneath Victor as his hips rocked back and forth, “So hot, so—ah! Fuck, y-you’re so pretty with my dick in your mouth…”

Victor was going to come just from the sounds Yuuri made, from the praise he was being showered with, so entirely consumed by his love for this man. He reluctantly pulled away, moving a hand to gently stroke at Yuuri’s shaft as his mouth moved to his balls, nipping and sucking delicately. Yuuri whined, fucking into Victor’s hand, desperately pressing Victor against his crotch, need fuelling his every move.

“S-So beautiful… you’re so beautiful, Vitya,” Yuuri arched his back as pleasure swam through his body, “More…”

Victor brushed gentle kisses along Yuuri’s shaft, moving closer and closer until he was swallowing as much of Yuuri down as he could. Yuuri’s gasp was so sweet, his moans sending shivers through Victor’s body. Yuuri’s hips bucked roughly into his mouth, fucking with reckless abandon, and Victor was completely at his mercy, fingers digging into his thighs as he moaned against Yuuri’s cock, sending vibrations through him.

“So good to me… Mm Vitya, love you so much…”

Victor’s heart soared, the words hitting him harder than he expected. It wasn’t just the heat of the moment. Victor could hear in his voice that Yuuri meant every word, that he was so consumed by his passion and his love that he couldn’t keep it to himself. The praise was so completely overwhelming, sending wave after wave of arousal and pure happiness into Victor. His moans grew louder, more desperate as he sped up his movements, feeling Yuuri fill his mouth with his seed and swallowing down everything he could get.

Yuuri whimpered as Victor ran his tongue gently along his tip. He brushed delicate kisses against Yuuri’s stomach, slowly making his way up his body until he reached his lips, kissing him gently. Yuuri hummed happily against them, his arms wrapping loosely around his neck, “Mm let me make you feel good, too…”

“You already did,” Victor chuckled softly, his own cum already covering his stomach. He nudged their noses together, humming happily, “I love you, too.”


	8. Prostitution/Sex Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy I got out of control with this one. Kinda makes up for the short one yesterday. A new AU! This was a lot of fun to write actually. Hope you enjoy!

Victor had had plenty of clients before, but this one absolutely screamed, ‘first time’. He normally asked for their preferences, normally was given a list of wants from what their time would consist of right down to what Victor would wear to their meeting. This time though, he’d been given no information. He was simply told when his client would arrive and that they would decide what they’re doing when they met. It was very telling. Clients who had done this before knew exactly what they wanted. Clients who hadn’t were usually shy, uncertain of boundaries. Victor didn’t mind. One way or another, it was money.

This wasn’t the first time he’d found himself waiting for a client in this hotel, but it was definitely the first time it had been in the most expensive room. Victor had plenty of wealthy clients. He’d gotten lucky enough to be picked up by a company who offered their services to the highest class of clientele. But none of them had ever taken him to a place as luxurious as this. Checking himself in the bathroom mirror, Victor ensured his silver bangs sat just right, tilting his head to the side as he scrutinised his appearance. The default when he wasn’t given instructions was to wear a suit, and Victor couldn’t complain. He looked good in a suit.

“H-Hello?”

The voice in the other room was filled with uncertainty. Victor immediately knew his client had arrived. Straightening his tie, he stepped out of the bathroom; the show was about to begin. Fixing his cuffs, Victor offered a smile, “Yuuri, right? It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The man across the room turned to face him, eyes wide. Strange. Victor was used to being eyed up, but Yuuri was staring at his face, his eyes never drifted, though his awe was clear. Dark brown hair fell in his eyes, blue glasses framing them. He was fit, but not overly so. Cute. Really cute. He was just Victor’s type. At least that meant he’d get to have a little fun.

“Wow, you’re… wow.” Yuuri spoke under his breath.

Victor laughed making his way across the room, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” Taking Yuuri’s hand in his own, Victor brushed a kiss against his knuckles, “I look forward to our evening together. What would you like to do, Yuuri?”

“What?” Yuuri let out a shaky breath, his eyes focused on their hands. Definitely a first-time client.

Humming softly, Victor stepped closer until their bodies were flush against each other, lips grazing against Yuuri’s neck as he spoke, “I could put my mouth to work. Or maybe you’d like to fuck me. I could fuck you instead, if that’s what you’re into,” his hands rested against Yuuri’s hips, nipping playfully at the shell of his ear, “Tonight, I’m all yours.”

It took Victor by surprise when Yuuri’s hands rested against his chest, gently pushing hm away, “U-Um… how about you tell me your name first?”

Victor frowned, taking a step back to give Yuuri some space, “My name?”

Yuuri wrung his fingers together nervously, averting his gaze with a cute blush painting his cheeks, “Your site had you listed as Pothos, but that’s obviously not your real name. So… what should I call you?”

Ah yes, Pothos. His particular company had a thing for providing them aliases based on Greek mythology. Not that Victor cared. All that mattered was that he maintained his anonymity. He offered his usual smile, the one that never failed to win anyone over, “You can call me whatever you like.”

Yuuri sighed softly, “I’d like to use your name.”

Victor should’ve expected this. Yuuri wanted the boyfriend treatment. He wanted feelings, or at least the illusion of feelings. It wasn’t something that Victor did very often, but Yuuri was the adorably shy type, and Victor wasn’t one to let a client down. Besides, it was just for one night. Stepping beside Yuuri, Victor wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding him further into the room, “Would you like something to drink, Yuuri? You seem a little nervous.”

“Is it that obvious?” Yuuri chuckled shyly, a sweet sound.

Victor was reluctant to let go of his evening companion as he reached the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses, “You don’t have to worry. I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He teased.

Yuuri laughed, his dark eyes seeming to sparkle as Victor set a glass of red wine in front of him, “Aren’t I meant to be the one trying to seduce you?”

“What can I say, your nervousness is incredibly endearing,” Victor shrugging taking a sip of his own drink, “Tell me, why did you set this up, Yuuri? You don’t seem like the type to pay for a night of passion.”

He did however seem like the type people would throw themselves at. Yuuri was undeniably attractive, and absolutely adorable. Judging by the room he’d gotten for them, he had plenty of money to spare, too. He was the whole package. Yuuri could have anyone he wanted without much effort, Victor was certain. But more than that, Yuuri seemed more like the relationship type, the kind of person who wanted to settle down and fall in love. Those types did not order people like Victor for a night of pleasure.

Yuuri looked down at the wine in front of him, a finger running delicately along the rim of the glass, “A friend of mine was trying to get me to see someone, said it would do me some good to hook up, blow off some steam. I… wasn’t really convinced, but he was going through your company’s site, and your picture came up.” Yuuri smiled to himself, in his own world as he reminisced, “You were so beautiful. I just… I had to meet you. That’s all I knew. So, here I am.”

Victor watched Yuuri curiously, hanging off his every word. It wasn’t the first time he’d been complimented. Of course it wasn’t. But it had never been said like that, with such sincerity. Victor was a tool to his clients, a toy for sexual gratification for one night only. Some still thought they needed to compliment him to get what they wanted. Others just seemed to get turned on by it. But the smile, the look in Yuuri’s eyes… he’d seen something in Victor that the others hadn’t. Victor desperately wanted to know what it was.

“Consider me seduced,” Victor offered Yuuri his hand, “Trust me?”

Yuuri looked between Victor and his hand, seeming to be uncertain. His dark eyes seemed so bright, so naïve. Victor wanted to know more about him. But this was just a job. Just one night, and he’d never see Yuuri again. There was no reason to think about who he was beyond what he wanted in the bedroom. Yuuri’s hand was soft against his own when he finally took it; warm and gentle. That’s what Yuuri was. Gentle.

Leading Yuuri to the bedroom, Victor carefully sat him at the edge of the bed, brushing a kiss against his jaw and murmuring softly, “We can take this as slow as you like, but maybe your friend’s right. Maybe you need to have some fun.”

Victor would be lying if he said he was being completely selfless. Maybe Yuuri was fine. Maybe Yuuri had a great life, and didn’t need any of this. But Yuuri was charming, and so completely adorable. And Victor wanted to spend a night in his bed. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but Victor thought Yuuri was worth the risks.

Standing before him, Victor loosened his tie, watching him curiously as he slowly undressed. Yuuri’s reactions were fuelling him. He wanted to see what Yuuri would do. But Yuuri remained quiet, taking in Victor’s exposed chest only for his eyes to meet Victor’s once more. Yuuri looked so nervous, so unsure of what to do. After all, this was new, something Yuuri had never done before, and Victor doubted he’d do it again.

Victor smiled reassuringly as he stepped closer. He moved to sit in Yuuri’s lap, fingers moving along the hem of his shirt, “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, just…” Yuuri rested a hand hesitantly against Victor’s chest over his heart. He seemed completely in awe as his eyes caught Victor’s, moving his free hand to brush the silver bangs away, “You’re so beautiful… how are you real?”

Victor flushed, looking down at his hands on Yuuri’s shirt. He was blushing. Actually blushing. Victor didn’t know how Yuuri was having this effect on him. He chuckled softly, trying to maintain his air of confidence, “I bet you say that to all the guys.”

“No,” Yuuri spoke so sincerely, gently caressing Victor’s face in his hand, and he couldn’t resist looking back into those dark eyes, “I thought for sure it was photoshop, but… your smile’s even prettier up close. And your eyes…”

“Half naked, and you’re looking at my eyes. I should probably be offended,” Victor laughed, letting his fingers move under Yuuri’s shirt and along his chest. He was so warm, and soft, and Victor had never wanted to be so close to someone in his life, “Why don’t we get to know each other a little better, Yuuri?” Victor could tell almost instantly what Yuuri wanted. A kiss. Well, that was part of the boyfriend experience, but it wasn’t something Victor offered up easily. As Yuuri moved closer, Victor reluctantly rested a finger against his lips, “Kisses cost extra.”

Yuuri looked surprised, staring at Victor in awe, “You offered to go down on me, but a kiss is out of the question?”

“It’s my only policy,” Victor shrugged, brushing his lips along Yuuri’s jaw and humming happily, “But we can have plenty of other fun. You can kiss me anywhere else.”

There was a reason, one that seemed to mean even more when Yuuri was his client. Kisses held too much weight. Too many people seemed to believe kisses were equal to emotions, and if there was one thing Victor avoided in his line of work, it was emotions. They only made things more complicated. And Victor could see himself falling for Yuuri if he wasn’t careful. No, he had to deny Yuuri kisses. He couldn’t allow himself that possibility.

Yuuri seemed to accept the terms, brushing his fingers along Victor’s sides and pressing his lips against his neck. It was a start. Yuuri seemed so nervous, but he clearly wanted this just as much as Victor did, his lips moving tentatively at first before Victor felt a delicate tongue flick against his skin. He let out a content sigh, fingers tangling in Yuuri’s hair, encouraging him to keep going. As he felt that tongue again, Victor carefully rolled them until he was laying on the bed with Yuuri above him. Letting him take charge seemed to be working, it seemed to help with his nerves.

Victor let his hands drag gently along Yuuri’s back, moving under the waistband of his pants and gently squeezing his ass. Yuuri gasped against his neck and Victor couldn’t resist his laughter, “You’ve got the most amazing ass I’ve ever had the pleasure of groping.”

Yuuri’s laughter was sweet, warm breath tickling Victor’s neck, “I wish I could say you’re the first person to tell me that.”

He was completely lost to the feeling of Yuuri’s soft kisses moving along his skin, eyes fluttering closed as he reached his collarbone, “Hm should I be jealous?”

The moment the words left his lips, he regretted them. No, he shouldn’t be jealous. Because Yuuri wasn’t his. Yuuri was beautiful, and funny, and so, so much more than Victor deserved. But he’d paid for a night of passion, and Victor was more than okay with being a little selfish. Yuuri nipped gently at Victor’s skin, speaking softly, “Hm maybe. I have a feeling you’d be a better kisser than any of those guys, though.”

It was unfair. So completely unfair. Victor wanted to taste those lips, wanted to know how wonderful they felt against his own. But it went against his better judgment. He had to be careful, he couldn’t let himself get attached. No matter how adorable and completely perfect Yuuri seemed to be.

Victor bit his lip, tugging at Yuuri’s pants. He was wearing too much, the need to be closer becoming too much as he thought about a world of possibilities that he could never have. A world with Yuuri, a world where this could be their every night together. Maybe Victor needed this more than Yuuri did. Victor shifted his hips against Yuuri’s, groaning under his breath, “What do you want to do to me, Yuuri?”

“Make you feel good,” Yuuri murmured, no hesitation in his voice, “Tonight’s about you, okay?”

Victor’s breath caught. He couldn’t remember the last time  it had been about him. His whole life was built on pleasuring others, being a tool to make them happy. And he never minded that. He got his own degree of pleasure from it, too, but no one had ever gone out of their way to make him happy like this. Victor whined softly, fingers dragging along Yuuri’s back, “Yuuri… you’re wearing too much.”

Yuuri didn’t waste a moment, dragging off the last of his clothes. His hands kept moving delicately along Victor’s body like he was something precious, lips moving along his chest. Victor had never felt so important to anyone before, fingers tangling in dark hair as Yuuri licked gently at his nipple. Victor moaned under his breath, back arching as he pressed Yuuri closer.

“You like that?” Yuuri asked curiously, smiling against his skin. Victor mewled as Yuuri grazed his teeth against the sensitive nub, moans spilling from his lips with every gentle touch. Yuuri was exploring his body, so gentle but thorough. His lips lingered on Victor’s chest once he knew it was what he liked, milking every little sound from him that he possibly could.

Victor was going to go crazy. Yuuri searched out every area that Victor liked, showering him with affection. This was his job, what he was supposed to be doing for Yuuri, but he seemed to be enjoying this so much more than anything Victor could’ve given him. He dragged their hips together, Yuuri’s moan like beautiful music. Victor felt his self control waning. He was meant to be pleasuring Yuuri, but he was so lost in the moment, he couldn’t resist, “Want you. Right now.”

Yuuri looked up at Victor, pressing a kiss against the corner of his lips. Victor didn’t miss the tentative tongue on his skin. Yuuri was playing with fire. Victor wasn’t sure who he was tempting more, he just knew that he needed Yuuri, every inch of Yuuri that he could get. One night of pleasure. Victor wasn’t sure it would be enough to satisfy the hunger he had for this man. Hell, he’d give Yuuri all his money back if it meant he’d do this just one more time. But then Yuuri was dragging off the last of Victor’s clothes, and Victor was a mess.

He bit his lip as he stroked himself, lips parted and face flushed. Victor knew it was ridiculous to be so completely turned on so easily. But Yuuri was perfect. This job was like a dream. Yuuri rested a hand on Victor’s hip, “You’re so pretty. Like you’re made of diamonds.”

Victor had never been called quite so many sweet things at once, never been showered with so much affection, felt so… wanted. It was like a drug. He wanted more. He wanted to listen to Yuuri’s voice forever, to be praised endlessly and to give Yuuri the same. So precious, so wonderful; Yuuri deserved the world. But all Victor could offer was his body.

Rolling his hips, Victor caught Yuuri’s ass in his hands, pressing him down and grinding against him, “Hurry up…”

Yuuri’s moans soon dissolved into gentle laughter, pulling away just enough to prepare himself. Victor could only watch in awe. For all the compliments Yuuri had been drowning him in, Victor couldn’t begin to describe how stunning he was. So effortlessly pretty, such gorgeous eyes, and a heart purer than Victor had ever known. Victor could’ve watched him forever, completely lost in those pretty eyes and that mesmerising smile.

Victor needed to stop thinking like that.

Yuuri pressed himself close, a kiss pressed to Victor’s jaw as his cock pressed teasingly as Victor’s hole. So close. So close, but not enough, “You okay?”

Victor pressed himself down, urging Yuuri to keep going as he tangled their legs together, “I thought you were the one who needed convincing.”

“I know, I just…” Yuuri lifted his head just enough to look into Victor’s eyes, their breath mingling together as he brushed the pad of his thumb against his cheek, “I just want to take care of you.”

Victor was lost. There was no way in the world he could possibly resist this. He wanted Yuuri, wanted Yuuri in a way he absolutely shouldn’t. He wasn’t allowed. But for just one night, he could pretend. Yuuri wanted to make him happy, and nothing in the world would have made Victor happier than this. Before he could stop himself, before logic won out, Victor was catching Yuuri’s lips against his own. They were soft, even softer than they looked, and though Yuuri seemed surprised at first, he quickly melted against Victor, taking the moment to press inside. Victor’s moans were lost on Yuuri’s lips, passion fuelling his every move as they parted, tongue dragging into Yuuri’s mouth.

The kiss was filled with so many emotions, emotions Victor wasn’t allowed to have, but so desperately craved. Their moans blended together as Yuuri bottomed out inside him, Yuuri pulling away for air and resting their heads together, “I thought that was against your policy.”

“I guess you owe me extra,” Victor nudged their noses together, savouring the intimacy of the moment, “If you don’t move, I might die.”

The gentle nip Yuuri left against his lips was so enticing, “Well, if I owe you, I might as well go all out.”

His smile was infectious as their lips pressed together once more, Yuuri slowly moving his hips. It was agonising but wonderful, a perfect mix of heaven and hell. Victor was completely at Yuuri’s mercy, moaning as he explored Victor’s mouth. Yuuri was an amazing kisser. It might’ve been because he put all his feelings into it, something Victor had always been afraid of. Something that Victor should’ve been avoiding. But instead, he was lost to this beautiful, utterly charming man who had won his heart in the course of an evening.

Yuuri picked up his pace, fucking into him harder and faster, their groans blending together like sweet, sweet music. Victor wanted to hear it again, to wake every morning and give Yuuri this same pleasure. One evening wasn’t going to be enough. Victor wanted more, wanted every little moment. Fingers dragged roughly along Yuuri’s thighs as Victor nibbled and sucked at his lip, completely consumed by a need, a desire he couldn’t possible resist.

Victor gasped as Yuuri pounded into him, throwing his head back the moment Yuuri’s lips reached his neck, “Mm close, fuck Yuuri, more…”

“Me too,” Yuuri’s breath was hot like fire against his neck, nipping at his skin, “Come for me, baby… you’re so beautiful, I wanna see it…”

Victor couldn’t last, the mix of Yuuri’s praise and being completely claimed driving him over the edge. Victor’s moans only grew louder as he came, his hips rocking with Yuuri’s as he tensed around him. He couldn’t remember the last time he came before a client. Not that it mattered. How could anyone possibly compare to Yuuri? Victor was ruined for anyone else, and he didn’t care. It was worth it for a night of pure bliss. Moments later, he could hear the moans that meant Yuuri was right behind him, his fingers digging into Victor’s sides as his orgasm washed over him.

He’d have to leave soon. It was never a good idea to stay the night, to sleep with the client. Victor had made a habit to get out quickly. But he didn’t want to. Victor couldn’t shake the feeling that leaving would mean he’d never get to see Yuuri again, and that thought was more painful than anything else.

It was as though Yuuri read his mind, nuzzling against Victor’s neck, “Hm how much do I have to pay to make you stay a little longer?”

There were butterflies in his stomach, Yuuri’s voice so sweet, his words touching him so deeply. Because it was exactly what Victor wanted, too. He let his fingers run gently along Yuuri’s back, letting out a shaky breath. Maybe he would regret this, but he knew he’d only regret it more if he did nothing, “I’m… my name’s Victor.”

“Victor,” Yuuri tested the name on his tongue. It sounded like it belonged there, “It suits you.”


	9. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sick... so I apologise if my quality goes down or if I fall behind on these over the next week x.x

Yuuri had lost his mind. He had to have. It was the only logical reason for him to be doing this. And yet, there he was. It was Victor’s fault. He’d issued Yuuri a challenge, and Yuuri simply couldn’t back down. His competitive streak wouldn’t let him. It had taken time and planning. Opportunity didn’t seem to want to strike him. Since the Grand Prix Final, he had spent almost every moment by Victor’s side, and he loved it. He did. But it wasn’t good for setting up surprises.

It was shortly after moving to St. Petersburg that the chance finally appeared. A day in which Yakov insisted he would take Victor aside and teach him some things about being a coach. It left Yuuri with a day alone, a day to set up. Of course, he didn’t need quite that much time, but the extra was used to talk himself into actually doing it. He was going to make a complete fool of himself. But then, love made you do foolish things, and pride only made those stupid things even worse.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Yuuri was pretty sure he was going to regret this for the rest of his life. The glittering gold eyeshadow did make his eyes stand out just like the shop assistant had said. Victor would like that. He did always compliment Yuuri on his eyes. The shimmering gold on his lips was still moist, just the way Yuuri wanted it. He’s done out of his way to find a lipstick that would smudge. It just seemed like much more fun.

Yuuri had worn a lot of outfits over the years for the sake of skating, but this was something very different. The see-through night dress was a subtle gold to match the makeup he was wearing, low cut and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The fabric stopped short just above Yuuri’s ass, something Yuuri had made sure of. He knew how good his ass was, and there was no way he was going to let an opportunity to show it off like this pass. The matching thong he wore displayed Yuuri’s assets perfectly, garter belts attaching fishnet stockings to them to complete the look.

Yeah, Yuuri wasn’t sure what had gotten into him.

It was as Yuuri was pushing his hair back that he heard the front door open. It was time. It was time, and he wasn’t sure he was mentally ready yet. But there wasn’t going to be any other chance, and there was certainly no time to back out now. The lights were down low in the apartment, and Victor seemed to immediately notice, “Yuuri…? Are you home?”

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri stepped out of the bedroom, standing in the doorway, “Welcome home, Vitya.”

The phone in Victor’s hands slipped from his fingers, landing on the floor with a dull thud. Victor stared in awe, and suddenly Yuuri was feeling a lot more confident. Maybe it hadn’t been such a terrible idea after all. Victor took a step closer, eyes slowly roaming Yuuri’s body, “What… what’s going on?”

“Oh, this?” Yuuri hummed softly, moving across the room to stand in front of him, “I just thought since you said you didn’t feel like kissing my medal if it wasn’t gold, I’d give you something that you might like to kiss instead.” Turning slightly on his heels, Yuuri bit his lip and jutted his ass just enough to give Victor a full display of his outfit, fingers brushing along the hem of the silky dress, “It’s not too short, right?”

Victor nearly choked, sucking in a breath as his eyes lingered on Yuuri’s body. This was better than Yuuri had expected. There was something thrilling about having Victor looking at him like that. Yuuri smiled shyly, waiting for Victor to say something, anything. Instead, Victor closed the distance between them, hands cupping Yuuri’s ass and lifting him off the ground.

Yuuri’s surprised laughter filled the room, legs wrapping around Victor’s waist, arms around his neck as he rested their heads together, “You like it?”

“I love it,” Victor didn’t waste a second, carrying him into the bedroom and carefully dropping Yuuri onto the bed, pinning him down, “My perfect Yuuri…”

Yuuri fluttered his eyes, moving his hand under Victor’s shirt and along the expanse of his muscles. God, he was pretty. So, so pretty. Maybe he’d done this to surprise Victor, but this was definitely for himself, too. Seeing Victor all worked up just for him made it all worth it, and Yuuri couldn’t resist when Victor manhandled him like that. Yuuri looked up at Victor through his lashes, sighing happily, “Another gold for Victor Nikiforov, how does it feel?”

“Hm, well this is definitely my favourite.” Victor brushed a kiss against Yuuri’s neck, murmuring softly, “You wanna see how happy it makes me?”

“Show me.” Yuuri knew he was meant to be seducing Victor, but he couldn’t resist. Victor had always had this effect on Yuuri, from the very first time he’d seen him. Yuuri sighed happily as Victor’s lips caught his own, winding his arm around his waist and tugging him closer. He parted his lips in invitation, whining softly as Victor’s tongue explored his mouth. Victor knew exactly what Yuuri liked, exactly what to do to drive him crazy even with the simplest of touches. His foot rubbed delicately along Victor’s calf, their lips lingering together as Victor pulled away.

“My pretty Yuuri,” Slicked fingers brushed against Yuuri’s ass, teasing at his hole, “Gonna make you feel so good…”

Yuuri gasped, shifting his hips down against Victor’s fingers, “H-How’d you do that?”

“You think I can’t reach the lube from here?” Victor chuckled, dragging his finger against Yuuri’s rim but not quite letting it pass the tight muscles within. Yuuri was going to go crazy, “I’m a man of many talents.”

The darkness in those piercing blue eyes, the gold smudged against his playful lips; Yuuri didn’t stand a chance. He took Victor’s lip between his teeth, tugging him closer as he pressed himself down on that tentative finger, his moans spilling into Victor’s mouth. As Victor’s finger pressed in deeper, Yuuri spread his legs, completely at his mercy as his fingers dug into Victor’s skin, “More…”

Victor hummed happily, brushing kisses along Yuuri’s jaw as he gently curled his finger, stretching Yuuri open before carefully pressing a second finger inside, “My pretty Yuuri… so beautiful.”

As Victor’s fingers spread inside him, slowly stretching him open, Yuuri pressed himself down against them again and again, completely lost to need as his moans filled the room, hand tangling in strands of silver, “So good, don’t stop.”

The laughter against his neck sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine, Victor nipping gently at his skin, “Never,” he promised, “Gonna find that spot that makes you scream.”

Yuuri shivered with anticipation as a third finger pressed into him. Victor knew his body well, and Yuuri knew it wouldn’t take long for him to find it. Just the thought was sending jolts of excitement through him. He could feel Victor’s fingers exploring inside him until finally they were rubbing against his prostate, Yuuri’s whole body tensing. He tugged roughly at Victor’s hair, head thrown back in pleasure, “Fu-uck!”

He could feel Victor’s smile against his neck, “There?”

“Yes yes yes, again!” Yuuri begged, pressing himself down on Victor’s hand again and again in his desperation.

Victor’s fingers pumped in and out of him again and again, making sure to rub against his prostate every time, and Yuuri was a mess. His eyes fluttered closed, fingers clinging to Victor’s hair as he nipped and sucked at his neck. Yuuri’s mouth opened and closed in silent moans, his body burning with need. He couldn’t last. Victor knew exactly how to tear him apart.

Yuuri whined softly, fingers dragging along Victor’s back as his hips rocked against his fingers, “V-Vitya…”

“Come for me, love,” Victor murmured, nipping at the shell of his ear, “Wanna watch my golden boy fall apart.”

As Victor’s free hand moved between them, he carefully tugged Yuuri’s thong away just enough  to take his cock in hand, Yuuri fucking into it as he finally came, moans filling the air. He kept rocking into Victor’s hand, milking himself dry. Yuuri mewled softly when Victor’s fingers finally left him. He didn’t want the night to end. Not now, not ever.

“So beautiful. Thank you for this, Yuuri,” Victor brushed Yuuri’s hair from his eyes.

Yuuri hummed contently, looking up at Victor through half lidded eyes, “The night’s not over yet.”

“It’s not?”

Yuuri smirked, licking his lips, “Don’t you wanna see what your dick looks like wrapped up in gold?”

The blush that appeared on Victor’s cheeks was priceless.


	10. Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR SOULMATE AU FEELS. Took some slight creative liberties with this one, but I hope you guys like it!

They’d only met each other once. A chance encounter in a city neither of them had been to since. But that one encounter was all it took to know. Yuuri had been in a rush when he knocked into Victor, falling in a heap on the ground in front of him. Victor felt the impact, felt the pain of the solid ground hitting Yuuri as if it was himself. A soul bond, that’s what they called it. Everything that happened to Yuuri, Victor felt. From a cut on his leg to a delicate kiss. It could be troublesome, trying to figure out what you were feeling and what your soulmate was. But it was worth it. Victor only wished he could actually be with Yuuri.

Their lives had taken them in different directions, but they stayed in touch, they spoke every single day. Living across the world from each other was a challenge and Victor longed for the days when they could be together again. But for now, pressing a kiss to his own knuckles and knowing that Yuuri could feel it was the best he had.

“I wanna try something. Do you trust me?”

Looking at the computer screen, Victor could see how nervous Yuuri was, an adorable blush painting his cheeks. They hadn’t done much together, the distance always making it difficult for them to attempt anything intimate. But Victor couldn’t deny thinking about it, thinking about pinning Yuuri down and showering him with all the affection he deserved. Being apart was going to drive him crazy.

Victor smiled reassuringly, “I trust you with my life, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s smile was shy, utterly charming. The camera moved as Yuuri found a good place to set it up, and a moment later, Victor was given a full view of Yuuri as he let his robes fall from his body. Victor stared in awe at Yuuri’s naked form on the screen. He was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than Victor could’ve ever dreamt up. Victor couldn’t take his eyes off the screen, afraid to miss a single moment.

Yuuri settled himself in the middle of his bed, eyes on the screen, “I thought since I can’t touch you… we could try something a little different.” Victor watched as Yuuri took his cock in hand, stroking gently, “You feel that?”

“Yuuri…” Victor shivered, biting his lip as the sensation washed over him. It didn’t feel like his own hand. If Victor closed his eyes, he could pretend Yuuri was right there. Victor quickly tugged off his clothes, tripping over his own feet in his haste.

“Ow! Don’t kill the mood.” Yuuri laughed, laying back on the bed. The camera gave Victor the perfect view from slightly above, taking in all of Yuuri’s body as he stroked lazily at his cock, “Mm you like it?”

Victor’s breath was shaky as he watched Yuuri, feeling that enticing touch on his own body. It was such a strange feeling, but he couldn’t get enough, biting his lip and hesitantly shifting his hips forward, encouraging that phantom touch. All the while, Victor didn’t dare look away from the screen, entranced by Yuuri. Victor brushed his hand along his own chest, imagining Yuuri instead as he traced delicately over his nipple. He didn’t miss the soft gasp from Yuuri, smiling to himself, “I wish you were here…”

“I am. I’m right here, Vitya.” Victor felt a phantom thumb brush against the head of his cock as if to emphasise Yuuri’s point, “Close your eyes… I’m right there.”

Victor hung on Yuuri’s every word, eyes closing as he let himself focus entirely on Yuuri’s touch. If he tried hard enough, he could imagine Yuuri there, imagine being held down on the bed as Yuuri touched him. His hips rocked into that touch, desperate for more friction. And then Victor was feeling something pressing into his ass, something more than mere fingers. Victor groaned, arching his back as he tried desperately to push himself down on an obtrusion that wasn’t there, “Fuck, Yuuri!”

He could hear Yuuri’s moans, but didn’t dare open his eyes, wanting to maintain the magic of the moment, the illusion that Yuuri was right there in the room with him, that Yuuri was pressing into him. Victor felt Yuuri press it in further, whining softly, “A-Ah! Is it okay? Want me to stop?”

“No!” Victor’s hips were bucking back and forth between the feel of Yuuri’s hand and the pressure inside of him, “More, want more…”

Yuuri’s soft laughter sent a shiver down Victor’s spine as he slowly pulled out, only to thrust it back in hard and fast. Their moans blended together, Victor unable to resist the urge to watch anymore, seeing Yuuri on the screen, fucking himself on a dildo he must’ve gotten for this exact moment. Victor was a writhing mess on the bed as Yuuri kept pumping at his cock and thrusting into him again and again. It felt so real, like Yuuri was right there, touching him, making love to him. There were thousands of moments they could’ve shared, but distance had kept them apart. This was the first time Victor had felt like Yuuri was right at his side since the moment they met.

Victor’s groans of pleasure filled his empty room, feeling every touch from Yuuri, losing himself to the sensation, the thought that this was real, that Yuuri was doing this to him. He couldn’t resist anymore, having held back on touching himself, wanting it to feel as real as it possibly could. Victor took his own cock in hand, bucking his hips as he fucked into it, head thrown back as wave after wave of pleasure rushed over him. He could hear Yuuri’s gasp, his moans as he matched the pace, and Victor couldn’t last. As Yuuri pressed the toy roughly into himself, Victor’s orgasm finally took over, Yuuri’s name spilling from his lips like rose petals.  

The room fell to silence, the only sound that of their heavy breaths as they came down from the high. Victor laid back on the bed, feeling light, but… empty. He couldn’t shake the feeling of sadness. He knew what it was, but he didn’t want to think about it. The same thought he’d had a million times and always tried to push to the back of his mind.

“You okay?” Yuuri finally broke the silence, “I’m sorry if it was too weird. I should’ve asked first.”

“No! No, it was amazing,” Victor reassured, looking up at the screen and seeing the shy look on Yuuri’s face. Adorable. He was always adorable. Victor wrapped his arms around himself, the closest thing to a hug he could give, “I just… I wanna hold you. I wanna kiss you.”

“Where are you right now?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“Other than my big empty apartment?” Victor chuckled, “St. Petersburg. Why?”

“I’m coming.”

Victor watched as Yuuri focused on his phone, frowning, “Wait, what?”

“I can’t do this anymore. I need to be with you. Now.” Yuuri looked up at the camera, smiling reassuringly, “I can get on a flight in a couple hours. It’ll take me a day or so to get there, but… then we can be together.”

Victor’s mind was reeling with the possibilities, the thought that he could have Yuuri in his arms, that it could all be real, “You’d… do that for me?”

“No, I’d do that for _us_.” Yuuri laughed, “I wanna hold you, too. I wanna make love to you without having to come up with a plan for you to feel it. Let me do this. Please.”

Victor nodded hesitantly, his mind working in overtime as he thought about all the things he’d have to prepare, all the places he could take Yuuri, the things they could see together, “Text me your flight details. I’ll come pick you up.”

“I promise,” Yuuri bit his lip, clearly trying to stop himself smiling too widely, but he was beautiful, and Victor couldn’t resist, “I better go. I’ve uh, I’ve got some packing to do.”

“I love you.”

Victor watched as Yuuri pressed a kiss to his palm, feeling it against his own, “I love you, too.”


	11. Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could also count as costumes... but I have other plans for costumes that we'll see later so for now, enjoy this short but spicy fun!

“Yuuri…” Victor’s moans echoed through the room.

Maybe Yuuri had lost a little control when he saw it, but he was pretty sure anyone would in his position. Even without the context, Victor looked stunning.  He wore a pretty red dress that ended just below his ass. The red heeled boots to match made it all the way to Victor’s knees with pink stockings beneath reaching halfway up his thighs with garter belts keeping them up. His red gloves matched the entire ensemble, but it didn’t end there. A belt hug loosely around his waist made from flowing silky pink material wrapped in a bow. He even had a pink cape around his shoulders.

Even without context, Victor looked stunning. But Yuuri had context. Victor didn’t have to say anything for him to know. He saw it immediately. Victor wasn’t just dressed up. He was dressed up as Tiki. He had gone through Yuuri’s collection of games and picked out someone to dress up as. Just for Yuuri. And oh, he’d chosen so well.

Yuuri had lasted all of two seconds before he’d pinned Victor to the wall, dragging his tongue into Victor’s mouth and milking every delicious sound from him that he could get. Victor was already beautiful, but this was something else. This was something from his wildest dreams he didn’t dare to let himself think about, something that couldn’t possibly be real. And yet, there he was.

Yuuri pinned Victor’s hands against the wall above his head, lips trailing against his neck as he ground their hips together, “My pretty dragon… want you to ride me all night long,” He hummed happily as he nipped Victor’s skin, “Would you like that, love?”

Victor whimpered, pressing his hips against Yuuri’s, “Couch. Now.”

Yuuri let his fingers move between the cuts in the dress at Victor’s sides, caressing his thighs as he dragged him closer, capturing Victor’s lips in a heated kiss. There was so much passion in the moment as they explored each other’s mouths, soft moans shared between them as they stumbled through the room, completely consumed with each other. Yuuri rocked their hips together as he nipped Victor’s lip, whining softly as he reached the couch, Victor settling in his lap.

Yuuri let his fingers brush against Victor’s ass, tugging him closer and resting their heads together, “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you did this for me…”

Victor smirked, dragging their hips together as he brushed gentle kisses along his jaw, “Gotta compete with your games somehow.”

Yuuri gasped softly as their hips pressed together, fingers digging into Victor’s thighs, “They don’t compare…”

His hips shifted as Victor tugged away his pants, grinding against him again and again in a desperate search for friction. Yuuri was a mess. He couldn’t resist, not when Victor was the best of both worlds, right in front of him and so completely stunning. As Victor sat up enough to drag down the pink lace panties he was wearing, Yuuri was sure he was going to die. That was a sight he never thought he’d see, never knew he needed.

Yuuri whimpered, aching with his need, “Please…”

His hips bucked into Victor’s hands as he prepared him, his whole body shaking in his anticipation. A fire had been lit inside him, a burning need that screamed out for Victor, for him to take Yuuri completely and ride him to oblivion. Just the thought was sending new waves of arousal through him. Yuuri needed this. He was desperate for it.

When he finally felt the enticing press of Victor around him, Yuuri dug his fingers into his thighs, trying to suppress the urge to fuck into that tight heat. Victor’s lips soon found his own again, sharing their moans between them as they explored each other’s mouths. And though Yuuri had enjoyed taking control, pinning Victor to the wall, he couldn’t resist when Victor was sucking at his tongue, teasing with that talented mouth. He would always be at Victor’s mercy and it would forever be worth every second.

As Victor settled above him, Yuuri mewled, nipping at his lip, “Mine…”

“All yours,” Victor promised, showering kisses along his skin.

Yuuri’s fingers danced along Victor’s thighs until he was cupping his ass, lifting him up and fucking into him again and again, drawing moans from them both as he set a rhythm. As Yuuri pounded into Victor, his lips latched onto his neck, nipping and sucking in a desperate attempt to leave proof of this wonderful moment. Victor’s moans were worth every second, the way he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and pressed himself down against his cock over and over with his own need slowly driving Yuuri crazy. This wasn’t going to last long. They both knew it. They were so consumed with their lost, so overwhelmed by their need.

“Yuuri…” Victor gasped, pressing himself closer, body tensing around Yuuri’s aching cock, and that was all he needed, fucking into him as he came.

Yuuri made a mental note to cherish that outfit, and to make sure Victor wore it as often as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unsure of who Tiki is, [here](https://fireemblem.gamepress.gg/sites/fireemblem/files/2017-02/Full_Portrait_Tiki.png) is what Victor was dressed up like.


	12. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER LATE I'M SORRY BUT IT'S HERE NOW  
> Exam revision's killin ma flow

It had been the best score Yuuri had gotten for the Eros routine, and he was completely lost in the moment, lost in the excitement of his achievement. He could already see reporters waiting impatiently to talk to him, though he was more excited to see Phichit, to share this small victory with his best friend. He couldn’t stop smiling, seeing the pure joy from the people around him, knowing that he had been able to give that to them.

Though there were so many things Yuuri wanted to do, Victor took him by the hand and dragged him away before he had a chance for any of it. He’d tried to ask why, tried to get some answers, but Victor never said a word. Yuuri huffed in his annoyance as he followed Victor’s steps, picking up his pace to keep up.

Victor’s fingers dug into his wrist, “Vitya, you’re hurting me. What’s the big deal?”

Instead of an answer, Victor opened a nearby door, tugging Yuuri inside as he closed it behind them, finally letting Yuuri go. Yuuri frowned as he rubbed at his wrist, watching Victor curiously. He didn’t miss the sound of the door locking behind Victor’s back, “You did well today.”

Yuuri froze as realisation dawned on him. He must’ve messed something up. Victor must not have been as happy with his performance as everyone else was. But what had he done wrong? Going through the routine over and over in his head, he could pick up little things, but nothing so bad for this reaction. Biting his lip, Yuuri smiled sheepishly, “I um… I thought so. The score was good, right?”

Victor stepped closer, slowly backing Yuuri against the wall, “Were you still thinking about katsudon?” He pressed their bodies together, fingers running delicately along Yuuri’s hip, “Or did you have something else on your mind?”

Oh. _Oh._ Yuuri leaned against Victor, his hands resting against his arms as he smirked, “There are some things even better than katsudon.”

“Oh, really?” Victor hummed thoughtfully, fingers tracing along the intricate stitching of Yuuri’s costume, “Well, as your coach, I’d like to know what was on your mind.”

“You would, huh?” Yuuri leaned back against the wall, looking up at Victor and tilting his head to the side, “Does it really matter?”

“Whatever makes your performance better, I should know about. Besides,” Victor took Yuuri by his shoulders, flipping him and pinning him against the wall with his body. Yuuri gasped, eyes fluttering closed as Victor’s breath tickled against his neck, “Maybe I could make your thoughts a reality. What were you imagining, Yuuri?”

“You,” Yuuri took a shaky breath, the hard press of Victor’s body against his own setting a fire beneath his skin, “Seducing you… being claimed by you…”

He could feel Victor’s smile against his neck, his fingers running along Yuuri’s sides, “You know, this costume has never looked sexier.” Victor brushed a delicate kiss against his neck, grinding his hips roughly into Yuuri’s ass. He could feel the outline of Victor’s hard cock pressing against him, sending a shiver of pleasure through his body.

Yuuri whined softly, pressing himself back against him, “Vitya, touch me.”

“Every time I see you in this… Fuck, Yuuri,” Victor looped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, gently palming his crotch through the fabric. Yuuri couldn’t resist, moaning under his breath as his hips rocked into Victor’s hand. All the while, Victor brushed kisses against his neck, nipping at the shell of his ear as he spoke, “I’ve tried to control myself for so long, but I can’t anymore.”

“More,” Yuuri begged, grinding against Victor’s hand in his desperation and god, it felt so good. Victor new just how to touch him, just the pressure he needed. Yuuri was going to go crazy just fucking into Victor’s hand.

Victor’s free hand brushed along Yuuri’s spine, taking the zip at his neck and slowly dragging it down his body, kissing every inch of exposed flesh as he went, “My beautiful Yuuri,” his fingers rested at the curve of Yuuri’s ass, gently nipping his shoulder as he spoke, “As stunning as you are, this has to go if I’m gonna make you mine.”

Victor let his hand move beneath the fabric, winding around Yuuri’s waist and palming him once more. Yuuri gasped, bucking into his hand desperately. He didn’t waste a second, quickly tugging at his costume until he was dragging it down his body. Victor’s lips were focused on Yuuri’s neck, sucking and biting at his skin until he left a mark behind. Yuuri was already a mess, desperate to be claimed, touched, fucked.

The chuckle against Yuuri’s neck sent vibrations through his body. He shivered, biting his lip as Victor ground against his ass. So close to what he wanted, but not quite enough, “Vitya, please.”

“So needy,” Victor pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s shoulder, “You want this, love?”

Yuuri pressed his body back against Victor, “Fuck me. I need you right now.”

Though Victor pulled away, Yuuri didn’t move away from the wall, leaning against it to keep himself upright. His knees felt weak just from the attention he’d been given, face flushed with his arousal. There was a thought in the back of his mind that there were people beyond that locked door, that anyone could walk by, anyone could hear them. But he didn’t care. How could he possibly care when Victor was touching him the way he was, claiming him, filling him with so much need, nothing in the world could possibly matter.

A moment later, he felt Victor’s hands on his waist, wrapping around his body and running along his chest. Victor’s touch was all consuming, dragging Yuuri closer, making him desperate for more, whatever he could possibly get. He needed this. He needed Victor, needed to be claimed, wanted, loved. As he felt Victor’s cock press as his ass, Yuuri moaned, pressing himself back, urging him to keep going. Yuuri wanted to be Victor’s, for his whole body to be his. His hand moved behind him, tangling in silver hair and tugging Victor closer until their lips were brushing together. And just as Yuuri lost himself in that kiss, he felt Victor fuck into him hard and fast, his moans spilling into Victor’s mouth.

Victor’s tongue explored Yuuri, the wet heat of their kiss mixed with the rough thrusting of Victor’s hips slowly driving Yuuri crazy. When Victor’s lips left his, Yuuri mewled, his head resting against the wall in front of him as he pressed himself back against Victor, urging him to keep going, to never ever stop. Victor smiled against his neck, “You feel so good, so hot, Yuuri…”

“Harder,” Yuuri moaned, pressing his hips back again and again, “Fuck Vitya, want it rough and hard. I want bruises so I won’t forget…”

Victor’s own moans were delicious, his lips moving along Yuuri’s shoulder, nipping and kissing as he picked up his pace, fucking harder and harder into Yuuri with every passing second. Yuuri whined, moans muffled against the wall as Victor’s fingers dug into his hips, holding him in place.

“You’re Eros,” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s skin, pounding him roughly against the wall as if to emphasise his point, “When you skate, I want you to remember this,” Victor moaned against Yuuri’s neck, teeth digging into his skin, “Remember you’re mine, and remember—ah! Fuck, remember what’s waiting for you off the ice…”

Yuuri whimpered, “Yours…”

Victor let go of Yuuri’s hip, his fingers moving to stroke at his cock in time with his rough thrusts, and Yuuri couldn’t resist, moaning and whining as he writhed beneath Victor’s touch. With Victor’s hands on his body, with his cock pounding hard and fast, tearing him apart, Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore, painting the wall with his seed as he came.

As Victor pumped him dry, his lips moved along his neck, groaning against his skin, “So sexy, so pretty… mine…”

Yuuri whimpered as Victor kept fucking into him, sensitive and exhausted, but desperate for every second. And then Victor’s thrusts fell out of rhythm, driven by pure desire, fucking Yuuri into the wall again and again until he buried his face in Yuuri’s neck, muffling his moans as he came deep inside him. Yuuri felt owned. He felt so completely like he belonged to Victor. There was no greater feeling.

And though Victor had been so possessive, his kisses against Yuuri’s skin were delicate, voice soft and sweet, “My beautiful Yuuri… I’ll always take care of you…”

Yuuri sighed contently, leaning back into Victor’s chest, “Just be mine and let me be yours.”

“Done.”


	13. Weight Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I've ALWAYS wanted to play around with for these two. This is super soft, but I love them.

“Yuuri, I’m serious.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Yuuri reassured, though his voice betrayed his thoughts.

Victor didn’t understand it. He never had. But it was something that hurt Yuuri, something that weighed on his mind, and Victor wished he could take that away. Yuuri had always been nothing short of breathtaking to Victor, and it was no different now, in the off season with Yuuri indulging his appetite and allowing himself to gain a few extra pounds. Yuuri was just as gorgeous as ever. But just as self-conscious.

Victor ran his fingers along Yuuri’s side, murmuring softly, “Take your shirt off.”

“What? Why!?” Yuuri’s voice squeaked in his surprise, quickly wrapping his arms around himself.

“Just trust me, Yuuri.” His hand moved under Yuuri’s shirt, enjoying the feeling of warm skin beneath his fingertips, “Please?”

Yuuri huffed, sitting up and tugging the shirt over his head. Victor watched curiously as Yuuri still held it to his chest, biting his lip as he averted his gaze. It didn’t make sense. He was never going to be able to understand why Yuuri was so self-conscious about his weight gain in the off season. Not when he knew how much Victor adored him, when he knew that the love he felt was based on so much more than looks. Yuuri was talented, and funny, and clever. And Victor wanted desperately for Yuuri to know he was just as stunning even with the extra weight.

Victor reached out, taking the shirt from Yuuri’s hands and tossing it aside. The blush was instant, Yuuri sinking back on the bed and hiding his face in his hands. He shifted himself closer, letting his fingers dance along Yuuri’s stomach, “This right here came from letting yourself have some fun with me, and I cherish every little memory. Watching you moan over a katsudon is absolutely worth every second.”

The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks grew deeper. Victor laughed, moving closer and brushing a kiss against Yuuri’s stomach. He felt Yuuri tense beneath him, his breath catching in his throat, “Vitya…”

“You’re a little softer,” Victor hummed softly, fingers running delicately along Yuuri’s sides as he nipped playfully at his belly, “But just as beautiful.”

Yuuri giggled, tangling his fingers in Victor’s hair, “Tickles…”

Victor grinned, nudging his nose against Yuuri’s stomach as he peppered kisses along his skin, “Chubby Yuuri is so cute. And I love you just as much.”

Yuuri chewed his lip nervously as he watched Victor, “I’m just scared that if I get… bigger… you won’t want me anymore.”

Victor sighed, brushing kisses along Yuuri’s chest as he moved along his body, “Yuuri, you know I wouldn’t—”

“I know. But that doesn’t stop me being scared. You’re so amazing, and I’m just me. I don’t deserve you on my best days, let alone when I’m like this.”

It was Victor’s least favourite part of Yuuri; the part that told him he wasn’t good enough, that he wasn’t worthy of the things he wanted. Because Yuuri was a catch. Yuuri was the most incredible person Victor had ever met, the person who had changed Victor’s life for the better. Victor moved closer, closer until he was looking into Yuuri’s eyes, “I love you. Every single inch. And every day, I wonder how I got to be the lucky one who gets to do this.”

Before Yuuri could question him further, before he could talk himself down anymore, Victor pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, letting them linger together. Yuuri seemed uncertain at first, and Victor knew he was thinking of reasons for it to be untrue, reasons to put himself down even more. But instead, Yuuri looped an arm around Victor’s waist, holding him close as he followed his lips, urging Victor to keep kissing him. And Victor really didn’t need an excuse, smiling against Yuuri’s lips, caressing his cheek.

Kissing Yuuri was always thrilling, his stomach filling with butterflies as Yuuri nipped playfully at his lip, nudging their noses together. Yuuri was sweet. When they were together, he always found ways to do cute things, to make Victor’s heart melt all over again. Victor had never been so in love.

Victor flicked his tongue against Yuuri’s lips, earning a soft gasp. It was all he needed, humming contently as he explored Yuuri’s mouth. So warm, so soft, everything about Yuuri made Victor’s body shiver with excitement. Yuuri didn’t think he deserved this, but Victor was just as lost, just as confused as to how he got Yuuri to be his. But he was, and Victor was going to do everything else he could to make Yuuri happy, to let him know how cherished he was.

Yuuri’s tongue dragged against his own, teasing, playful. Victor whined softly, his free hand running delicately along Yuuri’s side. It didn’t make much sense. Yuuri was so nervous, so afraid he wasn’t good enough, but those love handles somehow made him even more enticing. Victor couldn’t resist, pressing his body closer.

Yuuri took a shaky breath, fingers digging gently into Victor’s back as he spoke against his lips, “V-Vitya, is that…” He giggled shyly, his blush back and oh, he was so adorable even in moments like these, “There’s nothing in your pocket, so you must be happy to see me…”

“I don’t think you realise how sexy you are,” Victor smirked, gently dragging their hips together moaning under his breath, “Mm Yuuri…”

Yuuri groaned against Victor’s lips, nudging their noses together playfully, tugging Victor closer and dragging their bodies together, “You really do like my off-season body?”

“God yes, Yuuri,” Victor took Yuuri’s bottom lip between his own, sucking and nipping at the plump flesh as he rocked against him. He couldn’t resist, and he wasn’t sure how Yuuri didn’t know how attractive he really was. The extra weight changed nothing. If anything, Victor kinda liked it more. There was more of Yuuri to touch, to feel, to love.

Yuuri whimpered as he rocked against Victor, completely lost in stolen kisses, in the feel of Victor showering him with attention. And Victor couldn’t possibly stop himself, swiping his tongue playfully along Yuuri’s lip, tugging gently with his teeth as he pulled away. Yuuri’s lips were so pretty all red and kiss bruised. His hair was dishevelled, eyes even darker than usual. Victor had never been more turned on.

The feel of their hips grinding together, Yuuri’s hard cock against his own through the fabric was driving Victor crazy. They should probably take their clothes off, should probably get even closer, but there was no time. Victor was too occupied with kissing Yuuri, showering him with all the love and affection he deserved. Yuuri didn’t seem to mind, using the friction of their bodies rubbing together for his own relief, soft fingers playing with silver hair.

Victor kept peppering kisses along Yuuri’s skin, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, smiling as Yuuri’s moans turned into gentle laughter, only to dissolve into more groans of pleasure. “I love you,” Victor murmured against his lips, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hand, the pad of his thumb brushing delicately against his cheek, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Yuuri’s voice sent Victor’s heart soaring, his whole body feeling warm, “T-Tell me what else you like about my body…?”

He seemed so nervous, so worried Victor wouldn’t have anything to say. But Victor knew he could talk about all the things that made Yuuri perfect for days. He could write a book on it. A series even, because he was sure he’d leave something out.

Victor let his free hand move along Yuuri’s stomach, feeling the muscles tense beneath his fingers and smiling against his lips, “I love your belly, and how it shakes when you laugh. And how beautiful your laughter is. Like the sweetest music,” Victor nipped playfully at Yuuri’s lip, bucking their hips together and earning a soft groan in return, “But your moans are pretty, too.”

“Vitya…” Yuuri whined, dragging their hips together and gently tugging at Victor’s hair, “More. Tell me more.”

Victor chuckled, nudging his nose against Yuuri’s cheek as he flicked his tongue against his lips, “You’ve always been so kissable. And your smile. Oh Yuuri, your smile…”

Yuuri caught Victor’s lips against his own in a passionate kiss, one filled with so much want, so much need. Yuuri swallowed Victor’s moans as their hips rocked together again and again, becoming more and more desperate for each other with every passing second. Yuuri was slowly driving Victor closer and closer to his release, their bodies writhing together, needy and oh so desperate for friction.

Victor kept grinding against Yuuri even as his orgasm hit, desperate for friction, desperate to keep hearing Yuuri’s moans, to keep giving him as much pleasure as he possibly could. Victor was so lost in the kisses, the feeling of Yuuri’s fingers in his hair, he didn’t even realise when the movement had stopped, when they had gone from intense desperation to lazy kisses.

Victor kissed Yuuri’s nose, looking up at him with pure adoration, “Your eyes are pretty, too.” Yuuri laughed, slapping Victor’s arm playfully, “What? You didn’t tell me to stop! You’ve got a cute nose, too. And those thighs…”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he kissed the tip of Victor’s nose, “You can stop now.”

Victor grinned, “I don’t wanna.”


	14. Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late! Sorry, I'm a little behind right now 'cause exams happened, but hopefully now that that's over, I'll be able to catch up on things for the rest of the month!

The sea was cruel, something Victor had been taught from a young age. It was something to be respected, something to never underestimate. He’d always taken the warnings seriously, too. But he hadn’t had a chance to consider just how treacherous the sea really was when the storm hit. The ship was barely strong enough to withstand the harsh winds, the chaos of the waves. Victor had done everything in his power to protect the others on the ship, but that didn’t stop him going overboard. Victor didn’t remember much after hitting the water, the taste of salt burning at his lungs.

When he awoke, the ship was no where to be seen, and as far as he could tell, the storm was over. It was hard to know that for certain, though. He seemed to be in some kind of cave, though the only exit seemed to be through water. Was he still under the sea? A cave system beneath the water, that wasn’t where he’d expected to find himself. His clothes were drenched, so much so that he was laying in a puddle of water.

Victor’s lungs were still burning, body weak from battling the angry waves in his desperation to survive. He looked around the cave for some kind of answer, some way to get out that didn’t involve risking his life in the water once more. Victor heard a soft gasp echo in the space, the sound of splashing water and he quickly turned to see what it was just in time to stop two brown eyes peering at him above the water.

Victor frowned, the person having disappeared under the water before he had a chance to say anything. He carefully crawled over to the surface, peering inside, “Hello?” The water suddenly splashed up in Victor’s face, causing him to jolt back in surprise.

“You’re awake…” The gentle voice was a surprise, Victor staring in awe. The man had only surfaced enough for Victor to see above his shoulders. Pretty dark hair to match those dark eyes, and a sweet shy smile. What was truly surprising was those dark blue fins that seemed to be where his ears would normally be, and dark patterns seemed to be painted along his temples. He was stunning. Victor couldn’t look away.

Saying something. That was probably a good place to start. Licking his lips, Victor tried to find the right words, “Where… where am I?”

The man rested his arms on the rocky shore in front of Victor, revealing more patterns of dark blue on his hands and along his wrists, “This was the safest place I could bring you ‘till the storm cleared.”

“Oh. So… you saved my life.” Victor smiled, offering the stranger his hand, “Come on, it must be cold in there.”

The stranger seemed uncertain at first, reaching for Victor’s hand only to stop himself, “You’re… probably going to freak out”

“What? Why?”

Victor watched, speechless as he pushed himself out of the water, an array of tentacles below his hips assisting to push him onto the rocky surface beside him. He definitely wasn’t human. He wasn’t a mermaid, either. He was something else entirely. The dark squid arms curled around the stranger’s body almost protectively, his smile shy and a gentle blue blush gracing his cheeks as he spoke, “Please say something.”

“So beautiful…” The words left Victor’s lips before he could stop them, but it was true. He was stunning. There weren’t words for it. A creature the likes of which he’d never seen before, something that could only be dreamt up, but there it was. And god, he was beautiful. He had the prettiest face, the prettiest smile. Victor was so completely smitten.

The nervous laughter was pretty, too. Everything about him so beautiful. Victor could’ve happily spent the rest of time watching and listening to this cecaelia, “Do you have a name? Of course you do, all humans have names. That was a dumb question…”

Victor smirked, watching as he held one of his tentacles to his chest nervously, “Victor. My name’s Victor.”

“Victor…” The name was whispered like a prayer, the creature pulling himself closer, looking up at Victor with pure wonder in those eyes, “I’m Yuuri. The storm hasn’t quieted yet. You’ll be safe so long as you stay here. That’s okay, right?”

Victor hummed softly, tilting his head to the side as he watched Yuuri. Honestly, he could’ve said anything and Victor would’ve agreed to it. No doubt, the world would see Yuuri as a dangerous creature, but Victor had never felt safer. He owed his life to Yuuri. Reaching out, Victor hesitantly brushed a hand along one of Yuuri’s squid arms, noticing the way he seemed to shiver under the delicate touch, “You’re not gonna leave me all alone, are you?”

“Oh.” The tips of Yuuri’s tentacles came together and tapped each other gently, “You uh, you want me to stay?”

“It’d be nice if you did.” Victor chuckled, “I might be concussed. Someone should probably keep an eye on me.”

It was entirely selfish and he knew it, but Yuuri seemed like he wanted to say. Besides, Victor was going to need to get warm. He was already shivering. Having someone to keep him warm could keep him alive until the storm gave out. Yuuri nodded, settling himself in a corner and watching Victor curiously. Victor shivered, tugging off the soaking shirt he’d been wearing. Victor had never exactly been shy about his body, even with a stunning squid man watching him. After all, this was just about survival. He needed these clothes off before he froze. Tugging off the last of his clothes, Victor wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered.

Yuuri frowned, shuffling closer, “Are you okay?”

“Cold,” Victor admitted, biting his lip as he looked up at him, “I-Is there any wood? We could start a fire.”

“I could look for some!” Yuuri smiled bright, sounding excited at the prospect of making himself useful.

“No!” Victor didn’t want to admit he was afraid to be alone, afraid that Yuuri would leave and not come back, that he’d die in this place. The cave was small with no sign of wood. Even if Yuuri did find some, it would be wet. Useless for fire. Chewing his lip, Victor held his arms out towards Yuuri, “Can you just… get close?”

Body heat would be enough. At least for now. Victor was still a little weak from his battle with the elements. If he could just rest, warm his body and hopefully his clothes could dry in the meantime. Then everything would be okay. Yuuri seemed uncertain at first, but sure enough, he closed the distance between them. Yuuri’s arms were warm, though his tentacles felt slick and cool against Victor’s skin. It was strange, something he hadn’t ever felt before, but certainly a feeling he could find himself getting used to.

Victor’s arms would around Yuuri’s waist, resting his head against his chest, “Hm that’s better.”

He could feel Yuuri’s fingers moving gently along his back, a delicate touch that seemed to be an attempt at warming him. Victor melted into Yuuri, sighing contently as he closed his eyes and let himself relax.

Victor wasn’t sure exactly when it was he fell asleep, or how long he’d stayed like that. When he woke, his whole body felt warm, but he couldn’t move. Squid arms tangled around his limbs, keeping him in place, and maybe he would’ve been scared, but this was Yuuri. Yuuri was holding him close with every one of his arms, nuzzling into his hair. Victor could’ve sworn he could hear soft purring from his companion. Yuuri was still sleeping, settled comfortably against Victor. The suction of his arms on his skin felt like delicate kisses, causing Victor to shiver and press himself closer. Yuuri was so beautiful, so incredible. This all had to be some kind of wonderful dream.

As Victor pressed himself closer, Yuuri’s arms wrapped further around his limbs, curling up his arms, threading along his thighs and tantalisingly close to—oh. _Oh_. Victor shivered, biting his lip. Yuuri was beautiful and sweet, and he was pretty sure Yuuri stole his heart the very second he’d seen him. The last thing he needed was to make this weird. But those arms were moving close, teasing and Victor wasn’t so sure he’d be able to control himself. This was weird. Very weird. He couldn’t say he’d ever considered squids particularly attractive, but Yuuri was beyond beautiful. And Victor wasn’t going to be able to resist.

Victor’s fingers gently dug into Yuuri’s waist as he tried to control himself, nuzzling against his neck. But it only seemed more encouraging, the tips of those squid arms stroking delicately along Victor’s skin, tracing over his perineum. Victor whimpered, his moan muffled against Yuuri’s neck as his hips shifted forward, cock already painfully hard.

It wasn’t right. No matter what those arms were doing to him, Victor had to control himself. Yuuri was sleeping. Yuuri probably wasn’t even interested. Just look at him, he was so beautiful. No, Victor had to stop himself getting more worked up. That wasn’t easy when Yuuri’s hold was so firm on his body. Every limb was being held in place. If Victor wanted it to stop, he’d have to wake Yuuri up. Not that he wanted it to stop exactly. He just wanted Yuuri to want it, too.

Victor pressed a delicate kiss against Yuuri’s neck, allowing himself a moment of indulgence before he finally spoke up, digging his fingers into Yuuri’s waist to stir him from his slumber, “Y-Yuuri… Yuuri, wake up.”

The soft crooning sound that vibrated from Yuuri’s throat was utterly adorable, gentle fingers running carefully along Victor’s back. Yuuri’s voice was deep with sleep when he finally spoke, “Mm what’s wrong? You need food? Still too cold?”

As if to emphasise his point, Yuuri held Victor tighter, arms moving further around him. Victor felt that squid arm move along his ass, the tip teasing at his crack as Yuuri hummed happily. Victor gasped, moaning against his skin, “F-Fuck, Yuuri…”

That seemed to be enough to wake Yuuri up properly, pulling away just enough to look at Victor curiously, “Did I do something wrong?”

Victor chuckled nervously, face flushed. Yuuri’s hold on his limbs hadn’t loosened, still just as keen to hold Victor close as ever, and really, he didn’t want to deny it. He wanted to be as close to Yuuri as possible. But Yuuri seemed completely oblivious to the reaction he was causing. Victor was hesitant as he pressed another kiss against Yuuri’s neck, letting his tongue drag teasingly against his skin, “You’re the biggest tease, holy shit.”

Yuuri let out a shaky breath, one of his arms untangling from Victor’s wrist and instead looping around his torso. It felt like an invitation as Yuuri tilted his head to give him more room, “You… you actually want me?”

“Since the second I saw you,” Victor admitted, nipping at the dark patterns below Yuuri’s ear fins, “You saved my life. Now, let me be yours…”

The soft crooning sound Yuuri made was sweet, squid arm curling around Victor’s aching cock. The suction against his sensitive skin was like nothing Victor had ever felt before, moans spilling from his lips as he fucked into that slick arm, desperate for more Yuuri, whatever he could get.

“Mine,” Yuuri hummed happily, dragging his fingers down to Victor’s ass and pressing him closer.

Victor had never been particularly interested in being claimed before, but now it felt so good, so right to belong to Yuuri, to be entirely at his mercy. Victor would give everything for this cecaelia. Tipping his head up, Victor caught his lips against Yuuri’s, fingers tangling in damp hair. He could vaguely taste the ocean on those lips, but he didn’t care. This was Yuuri. Yuuri was beautiful, and so unbelievable. Victor was kissing something that shouldn’t be real, and he couldn’t get enough. The soft sound of content that left Yuuri’s lips was worth every second, Victor desperately pressing his body as close as he possibly could.

As Yuuri’s tongue explored his mouth, Victor felt those squid arms exploring his body, dragging along every inch of skin they could reach. He was sure he’d be left with marks from the suction, the gentle kisses each arm left on his skin. But it felt so good, so right. Victor never wanted it to end.

Reluctantly pulling away from Yuuri’s lips, Victor reached for one of his tentacles, carefully dragging his fingers along the bulbous end and watching for Yuuri’s reaction, “Do… do you like that?”

Yuuri whined softly, nuzzling against Victor’s neck, “More.” His squid arm teased at Victor’s ass, lips nipping gently at his skin, “More, more…”

Victor moaned, letting his tongue drag along the underside of Yuuri’s tentacle. The reaction was immediate, Yuuri writhing beneath him, moans echoing through their cavern, and suddenly Victor felt that squid arm pressing inside him, slick and cool, and oh those suckers felt so strange but so good. Victor gasped, leaning against Yuuri for support as that arm pressed deeper and deeper, “Fuck, Yuuri. O-Oh my god.”

“Is it too much?” Yuuri smiled against Victor’s neck, slowly moving the arm out only for it to slide back in.

Victor was a mess, pressing himself back against that arm, encouraging Yuuri deeper, desperate for everything he could get, “Not enough. A-Ah!” As the arm rubbed against his prostate, Victor ground his hips against Yuuri’s waist, fingers digging into his skin, “Another one… please, feels so good…”

Yuuri hummed happily, one of his tentacles teasing at Victor’s entrance before it slowly pressed inside. It was thicker than the arm, harder. Victor felt like he was being torn apart in the best possible way, moans spilling freely from his lips as he rocked back against the arms within him, hips bucking as Yuuri fucked him harder and harder, encouraged by those wonderful sounds.

Victor whimpered, fingers digging into Yuuri’s skin as his hips moved back and forth, fucking himself on those arms and grinding against Yuuri, desperate for friction. He was close. So close. Nothing had ever felt like this before, cock leaking in his desperation for release.

Yuuri’s fingers curled around Victor’s aching cock, stroking him in time with the thrust of his arms, kissing along Victor’s shoulder, “Mine. All mine.” Victor’s moans filled the room, fucking into Yuuri’s hand again and again, the arms within him slowly driving him crazy, “Look at you, so good… My pretty Victor…”

Victor couldn’t hold back anymore, Yuuri’s words mixed with the teasing arms inside him and the touch of his hand on his cock all sending him over the edge. Victor painted Yuuri’s chest with his seed as he came, bucking into his hand again and again until he finally collapsed at his side, breath harsh as he looked up at Yuuri, “Fuck.”

The arms leaving Victor’s body had him feeling so completely empty. He watched in awe as one of Yuuri’s arms cleaned the cum from his chest, lifting it to his lips and licking at it tentatively. Yuuri hummed happily, “Hm my yummy Victor.”

If he hadn’t already been spent, Victor probably would’ve come all over again at that sight alone.


	15. Intercrural Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to catch up! I actually like how this one turned out. Hope you guys do, too!
> 
> Also thank you guys so much for all your sweet comments on this series. I read every single one and I do plan to get to them all soon, there's just... oof so much to do x.x But all your support is so incredible and I adore you guys!

The water rolled over Yuuri’s body in a steady stream, warming his skin and soaking into him, but he was lost to it, lost to the sensation of the shower running above them as his mouth sought out Victor’s, fingers tangling in damp locks of silver as he was driven by pure need. The need to be close, the need to claim Victor as his own. A desperate whine left Yuuri’s lips as Victor’s fingers dragged along his back, digging into his ass and pulling him closer. It felt like the whole world was meaningless, like everything had faded away and all that was left was the two of them; wet and needy for each other.

Yuuri let his lips linger against Victor’s, free hand brushing along his side, feeling out every curve of his body. Though the stream of water was warm, it didn’t compare to the heat radiating off their bodies, Yuuri watching Victor through half lidded eyes as he ground their hips together, moaning into his lips as the friction sent a whole new wave of pleasure through him. Just a simple shower, conserving water by doing it together. That’s what they’d said, but they knew it would end like this, that they wouldn’t be able to resist each other. They never could.

Watching as a bead of water slowly trailed down Victor’s body, Yuuri couldn’t resist. It was like he’d been lost in the desert for so long, so thirsty. That one little bead of water so enticing as he traced its way down Victor’s skin from his throat to his chest. Before the water could drip away from his body, Yuuri moved in, desperate for a taste. His mouth latched onto Victor’s nipple, tongue slowly dragging along the sensitive skin, intent on savouring the taste of that droplet, of Victor’s body. The reaction was immediate, Victor groaning and arching his back, fingers threading into Yuuri’s hair and encouraging him to keep going. And there was nothing in the world that would ever make him stop. Not when it felt like this, felt so good and right, like they were perfectly made for each other.

Yuuri flicked his tongue against Victor’s nipple again and again, savouring every catch in his breath. Letting his teeth graze over the sensitive nub, the room was filled with Victor’s moans, the gentle tug in Yuuri’s hair only fuelling his need for more. When Yuuri finally pulled away from Victor’s nipple, he trailed the rest of the water’s movements, slowly tracing up Victor’s chest with his tongue. The taste of water and sweat on his tongue only served to push Yuuri further, the smell of soap and sex in the air driving him closer, urging him further.

Yuuri let his fingers move gently through Victor’s hair, massaging his scalp as his teeth dug into his neck, nibbling, biting, sucking at his skin, claiming Victor as his own. Though his movements remained gentle, the intent was rough and filled with need, desire to mark Victor and make him his. Victor tilted his head, giving Yuuri more room as he pressed their bodies closer, soft gasps mixed with quiet moans as Yuuri showered Victor with affection. Victor belonged to him. Now and forever.

Once Yuuri was satisfied with the bruise left at Victor’s neck, he nudged his nose playfully under his chin, pressing more delicate kisses against his throat and up his jaw until their lips met once more, breath mixing together, bodies flush against each other. Victor was his everything, his whole world in his arms. Yuuri never dreamed he could have this, could be so effortlessly happy, but there they were, and all he wanted was to give Victor as much joy as he possibly could, to see him smile, to hear him laugh, to make him moan in pure ecstasy.

“Yuuri…” Victor’s voice was barely a whisper against his lips, fingers moving down Yuuri’s body to rest at his hips as they rocked together, hard cocks rubbing against each other just right.

Yuuri moaned against Victor’s lips, nipping at the plump flesh, taking Victor’s lip in his mouth. He couldn’t get enough of Victor, wanting desperately to shower him with all the love he deserved. His tongue swiped along Victor’s lip again and again, pulling away and admiring the gentle sheen left behind. Yuuri smiled tilting his head and licking tentatively at Victor’s lips, a silent request for more. Instead of giving him what he wanted, Victor just smiled, that playful smile that told Yuuri that if he really wanted it, he’d have to work for it.

His tongue slid gently along Victor’s lips, just barely dipping between them before he was pulling away again, letting his teeth graze against Victor’s bottom lip. But still he wasn’t giving Yuuri what he wanted. So stubborn, such a tease. Two could play at that game. Yuuri pressed his leg between Victor’s, letting his thigh rub teasingly against his balls, and sure enough, Victor gasped, grinding himself down on Yuuri’s leg. It was an opportunity that couldn’t go to waste, Yuuri’s tongue sliding into Victor’s mouth, exploring the wet heat as the kiss grew deeper.

Victor swallowed Yuuri’s moans, their tongues dancing together as Victor kept gently gliding his body against Yuuri’s leg, letting the friction send wave after wave of pleasure through him. But it wasn’t enough. Not even close. They still had so much more they could do together.

“Ah! Yuuri wait…” Victor groaned under his breath, nipping gently at Yuuri’s lip, “Turn around for me.”

Maybe he would’ve questioned it, but Yuuri never questioned Victor. Not in moments like these. Reluctantly, he pulled his leg away from Victor, turning in his hold and leaning his body back against that warm chest. His head rested against the tiled wall beside Victor’s, melting into him as Victor’s arms looped around his waist, holding him close. Their bodies melded together like they were made for it, like this was where they were always supposed to be and Yuuri wouldn’t deny it, not for a moment. He was Victor’s. He belonged in this man’s arms for the rest of time.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed as Victor’s fingers trailed along his body, setting fires beneath his skin everywhere they touched. This was what it felt like to be loved, to be claimed and owned, and so overwhelmingly cared for. Yuuri never wanted the feeling to go away, his body shivering under Victor’s ministrations. And then he felt Victor’s cock slide between his thighs, the sensation taking him by surprise as Victor moaned into his ear, a sound so dirty, so filled with lust that it went straight to Yuuri’s cock, sending it leaking with his own desperate need.

Victor’s body moved behind Yuuri, hips thrusting forward as he fucked into Yuuri’s thighs, holding him close in his desperation. Soft moans spilled from his lips, sending jolts of excitement through Yuuri’s body. His fingers laced through Victor’s hair, encouraging his every move, and suddenly those gentle lips were against his neck, nipping and kissing Yuuri’s skin, moans muffled against his body.

Tilting his head, offering Victor more room, Yuuri pressed his thighs together, tightening around his cock just right, smiling to himself as a strangled moan left Victor’s lips. His thrusts became more desperate, fucking roughly into Yuuri’s thighs as he nibbled at his neck, teeth teasing Yuuri’s skin just right.

Victor’s fingers skimmed along Yuuri’s body like drops of water, slowly tracing along his skin until their reached their destination. As Victor’s fingers curled around his aching cock, Yuuri whimpered, bucking into his hand, the feel of the water mixed with those tantalising fingertips creating a delicious friction he couldn’t resist. They began to set a rhythm, Yuuri fucking forward into Victor’s hand as Victor pulled back, Victor fucking into those thick thighs as Yuuri pressed himself back against him. Their bodies worked in tandem for one goal; to give every ounce of pleasure possible, fuelled by passion and need.

Yuuri whined softly, tugging at Victor’s hair just enough to pull him away from his neck, instead catching his lips against his own. Despite the passion, the lust, the unquenchable thirst for each other’s’ bodies, the kiss remained gentle, lips ghosting together, tongues tentative as the sought the warmth of each other’s mouths. And as their bodies lost themselves to the primal need to fuck, Yuuri moaned into Victor’s mouth, hips bucking again and again in his desperation.

Victor swallowed Yuuri’s moans greedily, their groans of pleasure blending together only to be lost against the sound of cascading water. But soon, Victor’s moans strung together, his hips falling out of rhythm as he painted Yuuri’s thighs with his seed, completely consumed by the warm feeling of his orgasm. The sounds of Victor’s moans, the feel of his cum painting Yuuri’s skin, it was enough to drive him over the edge, fucking into Victor’s hand again and again as he milked Yuuri of every last drop.

Yuuri collapsed back against Victor, breath ragged as his mind remained in a haze of pleasure and love. He carefully turned in Victor’s arms, legs shaky as he leaned all his weight against the man who owned his heart. Yuuri nuzzled against Victor’s neck, the water soaking their skin long since forgotten as he mumbled sleepily, “Love you…”

“Love you, too,” The response was immediate, like it was the only possible answer Victor could give to such sweet words, and Yuuri felt his heart swell with love, with happiness. He pressed himself closer, listening to the gentle sound of Victor’s voice, “We should probably… dry off.”

Yuuri whined sadly, holding him tighter, “Just a little longer…”


	16. Nipple Play

Yuuri always loved it when he had Victor to himself, when Victor laid back, and let him do whatever he wanted to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like what they usually did together, but this was Victor. His Victor. Yuuri wanted to explore his body, to find every little area that elicited those wonderful responses, to claim Victor as his own. The world couldn’t have him. This was Yuuri’s. Completely his.

He watched Victor curiously as he laid back on the bed, completely naked and offering himself entirely to Yuuri. At first, all he did was gaze upon him, take in every curve of Victor’s body, watch the way his cock twitched with interest, the way his body seemed to shiver with anticipation. Victor’s smile was a little shy, a little uncertain, an adorable blush painting his cheeks as he reached out his hands to Yuuri, encouraging him to get closer, to take him.

There were so many things Yuuri wanted to do to Victor, so many ways he wanted to see him react. But one of the things that had always enticed him was Victor’s chest. So pretty, so well defined. Victor’s body was a work of art. And Yuuri desperately wanted to know if those nipples were as sensitive as they were beautiful. Carefully crawling over Victor’s body, Yuuri settled himself in his lap, letting his fingers brush gently along his stomach and up his chest, feeling out every muscle, the way they tensed and relaxed beneath his touch. Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to be able to resist. There were so many things he wanted to do, but right now, he wanted to focus on that chest.

Yuuri carefully shifted himself closer, leaning down and swiping his tongue along Victor’s chest, not quite reaching his nipple. If he was going to do this, he was going to make it last. Victor’s eyes fluttered closed, gentle fingers running along Yuuri’s back, encouraging him closer. Yuuri hummed softly, letting his tongue move along his skin again and again, never quite reaching the destination Victor clearly wanted. The soft whine he received only spurred him on, Yuuri smiling against Victor’s chest as he nipped gently, teeth just barely missing his nipple.

“I love your chest,” Yuuri murmured against his skin, grazing his teeth along Victor’s skin, tongue lavishing him with attention everywhere he could reach, “My pretty Vitya…”

“Yuuri…” Victor whimpered, fingers gently digging into Yuuri’s back, “Stop teasing.”

“Teasing?” Yuuri chuckled, dragging his tongue slowly along Victor’s clavicle, “Why, Vitya? What do you want me to do?”

Victor bit his lip, reaching out and holding Yuuri’s wrist. He carefully moved Yuuri’s hand until his fingers were tracing over his nipple. Victor let out a content sigh, head thrown back, arching into the touch as he let out a soft moan, “There. More.”

Yuuri let the pad of his thumb rub gently over Victor’s nipple, watching curiously as he shifted beneath him, pressing himself into Yuuri’s touch. Yuuri couldn’t resist. Not when Victor was like that; so desperate and needy, and so completely at Yuuri’s mercy. He was the only one who could give Victor the pleasure he wanted, the touch he craved.

Though Yuuri desperately wanted to make this last, he wanted to hear Victor’s moans even more, to give him as much pleasure as he possibly could. Pulling his hand away from Victor’s nipple, he replaced it with his mouth, dragging his tongue along the sensitive skin again and again. The reaction was immediate, Victor’s moans filling the room, fingers tangling in Yuuri’s hair and holding him in place. Yuuri smiled against Victor’s nipple, letting his tongue lavish the sensitive spot with attention even as he gently sucked. All the while, he moved his hand up, up until he was carefully dragging his thumb into Victor’s mouth. As Victor licked at his thumb, coating it with a wet sheen, Yuuri moaned against his chest, hips rocking forward of his own volition.

Yuuri’s gentle moans were muffled against Victor’s chest, teeth grazing delicately along the perky nub as he pulled his thumb away. Victor’s back arched, urging Yuuri to keep going, to never ever stop, and he didn’t want to. He wanted to shower that beautiful chest with all the affection it deserved.

Reluctantly, Yuuri pulled away from the abused nipple, admiring the rosy glow left behind on his wet skin. God, Victor was stunning. He always was. Victor whimpered the moment Yuuri’s mouth was no longer there. He hummed happily, letting his wet thumb rub gentle circles into the untouched nipple, listening to the sound of Victor’s breath catching, feeling his hard cock rubbing against his ass as his hips bucked in his need. Yuuri couldn’t get enough, savoured every little sound as Victor’s moans grew louder.

“Is that what you like?” Yuuri asked curiously, blowing gentle air against the kiss bruised nipple, letting the air mix with the wetness left behind and chill Victor’s skin.

Victor gasped, whimpering as his back arched once more, his whole body writhing beneath Yuuri, “Fuck, fuck, don’t stop…”

Just the sounds Victor made were enough to fill Yuuri with his own need, getting harder by the second as he kissed and licked at Victor’s clavicle, his thumb rubbing slow, purposed circles into Victor’s nipple. But Yuuri wanted to be fair. One nipple had gotten the full treatment, it was only right that the other did, too. Yuuri swapped sides, letting his thumb drag along the wet skin of his abused nipple, dragging his nail delicately over the sensitive spot and moaning against his chest as Victor’s hips rocked, hard cock grinding against his ass.

Yuuri hummed happily against Victor’s skin, kissing and licking at his nipple, slowly matching the rhythm of his thumb against the other. Victor kept making soft sounds; whimpers, moans, mewls, any little sound he could as he desperately moved beneath Yuuri, encouraging him as his hips rocked again and again, cock dragging along Yuuri’s ass so enticingly, but he was too focused on that chest, on those nipples to care. Yuuri smiled against Victor’s skin, letting his teeth graze slowly along the nub, digging into Victor’s skin just right. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the sound of Victor’s moans growing more intense, the feel of his cock dragging rough against his ass as his orgasm hit.

Victor kept moaning under his breath, fingers gently digging into Yuuri’s side as he bit his lip, “S-Sorry I… I can’t hold back when you touch me like that.”

Yuuri chuckled softly, shifting himself along Victor’s body until he was straddling his stomach just below his chest, biting his lip, “It’s okay. There’s something I wanted to try anyway.”

“Hm?” Victor looked up at him, face so beautiful and flushed as his fingers moved gently along Yuuri’s thighs, “I’m yours. Whatever you want.”

Yuuri nodded to himself, letting his hands brush delicately along Victor’s chest. He’d dreamt about that chest, about kissing it, touching it. Being Victor’s completely meant he could finally make all those little fantasies come true. Yuuri was already painfully hard, so close to his own release. He let his cock slide along Victor’s clavicle, pressing his breasts closer together and giving himself just the right amount of friction as he rocked back and forth against him.

Yuuri moaned under his breath as he fucked Victor’s chest, his balls dragging along his stomach just right, creating more friction. Yuuri couldn’t last, fucking into his chest again and again. Victor’s fingers dug into his thighs, holding him in place as Yuuri used his body for his own release, moans spilling from his lips like a fountain as his orgasm finally hit.

Collapsing against Victor, Yuuri groaned softly, “So good…”

Victor chuckled, fingers slowly moving through Yuuri’s hair, “You always know just how to touch me. I’m so lucky.”

“Hm me too.”

 


	17. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written sex toys before, so... this was new! But our boy needed a good ol' lesson in stamina.

“You’re sure you wanna do this?” Yuuri was almost entirely distracted by Victor’s mouth, desperately seeking out it’s warmth with his own. He’d lost track of time, lost in that bed, in Victor’s arms as their lips pressed together again and again, exploring each other, touching each other. Every brush of skin on skin was like a jolt of electricity, sending a shiver of excitement through Yuuri’s body. He wanted this, wanted Victor so badly, but this was a lot, this was something they’d never done before and he had to be sure Victor would be okay with it.

Victor’s smile was brilliant, his fingers dragging along Yuuri’s back as his lips moved along his jaw, kissing gently at his skin, “Yuuri, sex with you is amazing, but you have so much more stamina than me.” He nipped gently at Yuuri’s jaw, tugging him closer, “If we do this, I can last longer. Don’t you wanna go for longer?”

“Of course I do, I just don’t wanna hurt you,” Yuuri sighed contently as Victor’s lips moved along his skin, brushing his fingers along his chest, taking in the warmth of his body, “You’ll tell me if you wanna stop, right?”

“You know I will. I just wanna have a little fun,” Victor tangled his leg around Yuuri’s, flipping them over and pinning him to the bed, “And I know you do, too.”

Yuuri bit his lip, trying to hide his smirk as his arms wrapped around Victor’s waist, catching their lips together. Every moment they spent together was perfect. Yuuri lived for the sounds he could get from Victor, the way their bodies fit with each other like they were made for it. There wasn’t a second of doubt. But Victor always did struggle to keep up with Yuuri’s pace. Yuuri would get ahead of himself, would touch Victor in all the right ways and soon find himself with a spent fiancé and still plenty of stamina to last the night. This would be fun. It would be good for them. Yuuri could shower Victor with all the affection he’d been so desperate to give without having to worry about it ending all too soon.

Soft moans were exchanged between them as their kisses became more passionate, Yuuri tangling their legs together as his fingers moved down Victor’s back, pressing him closer, closer. Yuuri knew that maybe none of this would be such an issue if he held back, if he wasn’t so desperate to touch and feel Victor’s body, to listen to his moans as he pleasured him in all the right ways. But Yuuri didn’t want to stop, he didn’t want to hold back. Not for a second.

As Yuuri dragged his foot gently along Victor’s leg, he let his thigh rub teasingly at his balls, smiling against his lips as Victor’s moans grew more intense, “Tonight’s all about you.”

Victor easily let Yuuri turn them over, pressing him to the bed as he kissed along his neck. Yuuri wanted this to be about Victor, for it to be a test, to see how much Victor could take before he finally gave in. Yuuri hoped it would be a lot, that they could last all night long. Maybe not on their first try. Victor was going to need some practice. Yuuri couldn’t wait to give it to him.

As Yuuri shifted along Victor’s body, he chewed his lip nervously, “You’ll tell me when it’s too much, right?”

“I promise,” Victor let out a shaky breath, “If you’re gonna suck my dick, please just do it. Teasing’s not fair.”

Yuuri laughed, gently stroking his hand along Victor’s shaft, “I thought you loved my teasing.”

Victor whimpered, hips bucking into Yuuri’s hand, “Please…”

It was always difficult to resist Victor, but when he was begging like that, Yuuri couldn’t possibly say no. His mouth was watering just looking at that cock, knowing how good it would feel to have Victor fucking his mouth. And they wouldn’t have to stop there. They could keep going, he could do everything to Victor. Their night wouldn’t have to end with just this. Yuuri moaned under his breath just at the thought, slowly circling his tongue around the head of Victor’s cock before he slowly took him into his mouth.

No matter how many times they did this, Yuuri would always relish every second; the soft moans from Victor, the way he shifted beneath Yuuri, completely at his mercy. There was nothing in the world that could compare to the feeling of claiming Victor, of filling him with so much lust, so much need that he became a moaning mess beneath him. Yuuri groaned softly around Victor’s shaft, listening to the soft whine he received in turn, Victor’s hips bucking into his mouth, fingers tangling in his hair. Victor was desperate. But so was Yuuri.

As Yuuri built up a pace, hallowing his cheeks, moving along Victor’s shaft with such need. His fingers dug roughly into Victor’s thigh, holding him close as his free hand moved down, stroking himself in time with his movements. Fuck, it felt so good, and right, and Yuuri didn’t ever want to stop, even as Victor’s thrusts became more desperate. Victor fucked roughly into Yuuri’s mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat again and again as he writhed beneath him, his movements becoming more primal with every second that passed.

Victor whimpered, tugging roughly at Yuuri’s hair, “W-Wait… I’m gonna… fuck, Yuuri, I can’t…”

Yuuri was quick to pull away, hand moving to the base of Victor’s cock and squeezing gently as he brushed gentle kisses up his chest, “No, baby. Not yet, we still have so much fun left.”

Victor gasped, head thrown back, fingers clutching at the blankets beneath him. God, he looked so beautiful. Yuuri couldn’t possibly look away. Yuuri let his lips drag gently along Victor’s chest as he moved up his body, feeling the muscles tense beneath them. Victor’s voice was deep with need when he finally spoke again, “I need it… please, Yuuri, I won’t last without it.”

“Shh it’s okay,” Yuuri pressed a gentle kiss to Victor’s lips, reluctantly pulling away. He didn’t want to be away from Victor. Not for a second. He made it quick, pulling out the toy they’d bought just for this occasion and settling himself in Victor’s lap, “I got you something a little special.”

“Special?” Victor asked curiously, his fingers brushing gently along his own stomach. It was obvious how needy he was, cock leaking against his stomach, rock hard and desperate for release. But it wasn’t time yet. Yuuri still had other plans for their night.

“You wanted one of these,” Yuuri murmured, taking the rubber cock ring and carefully sliding it down Victor’s shaft. Victor whimpered, hips shifting desperately into Yuuri’s touch, “But I looked into it and found out that they have ones that do a little more than a regular ring.”

Yuuri pressed a button on the side of the ring and sure enough, he began to vibrate. The reaction was immediate, Victor gasping and clawing at the blankets, moans filling the air as his eyes fluttered closed, the feeling seeming to take over. Yuuri couldn’t look away. He was so beautiful, hips shifting back and forth with his growing need for release. But he wasn’t allowed. Not yet.

Victor whimpered, biting his lip, “A-Ah! Yuuri… You’re… y-you’re gonna kill me…”

Yuuri laughed, brushing kisses against Victor’s neck, “How does it feel?”

“Different.” Victor’s hips kept moving, shifting into the vibrations as his fingers dug into Yuuri’s hip, “Like… I’m so close but not enough.”

Yuuri hummed happily, nipping gently at Victor’s neck, “That’s good. There’s still more I wanna do with you.” He moved closer, closer until he was hovering over Victor, tongue flicking teasingly against his lips, “You wanna do more, don’t you?”

Victor’s soft moan was all the approval Yuuri needed, dipping his tongue into his mouth as he caught Victor’s lips against his own. There was something so thrilling about it; knowing that Victor was completely at his mercy, that they had all the time in the world to have fun. Yuuri let his hand move along Victor’s arm, feeling soft skin and sculpted muscles beneath his touch. As he gently tugged Victor’s lip between his teeth, he threaded their fingers together, their hands feeling like they were made for each other.

Yuuri smiled against Victor’s lips, resting their heads together as he gently squeezed his hand, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Victor hummed happily, lifting their hands and brushing a kiss against Yuuri’s knuckles, the same gesture that always left butterflies in his stomach.

Yuuri slowly shifted back down Victor’s body, licking gently at his nipple. Victor’s whole body writhed beneath him, moans filling the room as his hips bucked. Yuuri could feel the vibrations from the ring as Victor’s hips rocked, silently begging for attention. But not yet. Yuuri wouldn’t give in right away, not when he still had more he could give to Victor. He was aching with his own need, but Yuuri knew he could last, he could hold back and keep this going.

His lips latched onto Victor’s nipple, tongue lavishing the sensitive nub with attention as he sucked gently at his skin. Yuuri whined softly, the feel of Victor shifting beneath him, nails dragging roughly along his back sending new waves of excitement through him. Victor’s moans were delicious, driving Yuuri forward, urging him to never ever stop, and he didn’t want to. Not for a second. Not when Victor was reacting like this.

“P-Please, Yuuri…” Victor whimpered, head thrown back against the mattress.

Yuuri reluctantly pulled away, brushing gentle fingers through Victor’s hair with a fond smile, “You okay?”

“Hurts.” Victor leaned into Yuuri’s touch, taking a shaky breath.

He frowned, moving his hand down Victor’s body and delicately along his hip, “But, it’s a good hurt, right?”

He didn’t want to stop, not when it was working. Victor had lasted longer than he ever normally would have, and Yuuri was loving every second he could to spend lavishing him with attention. But it wasn’t worth it if Victor wasn’t enjoying it, if it really did hurt him. Victor’s blush had made it all the way to his chest, precum leaking from his cock as his hips kept gently moving with the vibrations. They’d had sex plenty of times, but Yuuri had never seen Victor so wrecked before. He was stunning.

“So good,” Victor reassured, voice barely above a whisper, “So hot, I-I want more but… I don’t… I don’t think I’m gonna last…”

“It’s okay. Just hold on a little longer and I’m gonna ride you till you can't take anymore.” Yuuri smiled, pressing a kiss to Victor’s lips, voice gentle to disguise his own need, “Gonna make you scream. You want that, baby?”

“Yes, fuck,” Victor whined softly, stealing another kiss, “Wanna be inside you.”

Yuuri grinned, nipping Victor’s lip one more time before he was reluctantly pulling away, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and carefully coating his fingers. He watched Victor, allowing himself to admire the writhing mess his lover had become. There were tears in his eyes as he desperately humped at the air, mouth opening and closing with silent moans. Just the sight alone was enough to send Yuuri close to his own release. He carefully moved his fingers along Victor’s shaft, coating his cock with the lube as he prepared him. Victor’s whimpers filled the air once more as he bucked into Yuuri’s hand, desperate for friction, desperate to finally let go, but Yuuri couldn’t let him. Not yet. Not when they were so close. Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s thigh, speaking softly against his warm skin, “Hold on, Vitya. Just a little longer.”

“Hurry up!”

Yuuri chuckled, nipping Victor’s thigh playfully as he reluctantly let go. Victor was ready, desperate. Yuuri couldn’t possibly hold back anymore, desperate to ride that tempting cock, to watch Victor completely fall apart beneath him. It had been so long. Victor had lasted better than he ever had before, but Yuuri knew it couldn’t last much longer, that they’d have to keep practicing and get Victor used to lasting as long as Yuuri normally did. But it was a good start, one he wanted to have a perfect ending.

Yuuri shifted his body until he was hovering over Victor’s aching cock, slowly pressing himself down, taking more and more of Victor inside. It was somehow different than usual. The ring had Victor feeling thicker than usual, precum already leaking into him as he pressed further and further down until Victor was balls deep inside him. The moment he had Victor all the way inside, the feeling of the vibrations washed over him. Yuuri gasped, fingers digging roughly into Victor’s thighs as he shifted against it, “Fuck, you’ve been feeling that this whole time?”

“Yuuuuuri….” Victor whined, hips bucking roughly, fucking into Yuuri as hard as he could, and oh, that was so much more than Yuuri was expecting.

Yuuri reached for Victor’s hands, watching as their fingers laced together with ease and be began fucking himself on that tantalising cock, their moans blending together in the room as the movement of their bodies rocking together mixed with the vibrations from the ring, sending wave after wave of arousal through them. Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hands as he shifted his hips, fucking down rough and needy on him. He’d never get used to that feeling; how well Victor filled him, the tight heat as they moved together in unison, both desperate for pleasure, riding on a need to reach that climax. And Yuuri could already tell Victor was there, his moans more desperate as he fucked rough and hard into Yuuri, the sound of skin hitting skin mixing with their needy moans.

And then Victor’s hands were gripping Yuuri’s so tight, digging in like his life depended on that grip. His hips stuttered, moans dissolving into almost screams, desperately riding the high of an orgasm he’d been denied for far too long. But Yuuri wasn’t done, not even close. He kept fucking himself on Victor’s cock, desperate to reach that same climax. Victor was soon whimpering beneath him, the feeling of Yuuri fucking himself against him mixed with the vibrations becoming too much for his sensitive cock.

Yuuri whimpered, pulling Victor’s hand closer and urging him to stroke at his cock, to bring him closer, closer to release. He was close. He knew he was. Yuuri could’ve lasted longer if he wanted to, but he wanted to be right there with Victor as he came. There was no need to hold back anymore. After a few more well time strokes, Yuuri pressing himself down on Victor, on the vibrations, only to fuck into his hand again and again, he finally hit his own climax, moans spilling like rose petals from his lips as he let Victor keep stroking until he had nothing left in him.

Yuuri’s head rested against Victor’s chest, breath ragged. It was more than they’d ever done before in one night, but Yuuri just kept thinking about how much longer they could draw it out next time, how much more they’d be able to do. Victor whimpered beneath him, gently squeezing Yuuri’s hand, “If you don’t get this thing off me, I may combust.”

“Shit,” Yuuri reluctantly pulled away, feeling so completely empty with Victor no longer inside him. He pressed the button on the side of the cock ring, the vibrations stopping, and he could immediately see the relief, Victor’s muscles relaxing. He carefully slid the ring from Victor’s shaft, tossing it aside and settling himself comfortably next to Victor on the bed, “Was it too much?”

“Yuuri,” Victor wrapped an arm around his waist, tugging him closer and pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s hair, “That was… the best orgasm of my life.”

Yuuri grinned, pressing a kiss against Victor’s neck as he nuzzled closer, “Just wait ‘till next time.”


	18. Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't role reversal" I KNOW. I'm taking creative liberties here. My boys are switches and always will be, so what can I do for role reversal? A REVERSE AU! Enjoy :D

Victor stood in the centre of his ice, arms wrapped loosely around his body to signify the end of the Eros routine. He hadn’t ever performed it so well, and though there were a few things he could still improve on, his heart pounded with an excitement he hadn’t felt skating in such a long time. Because this was the routine gifted to him by Yuuri. This was a routine he loved so much it hurt. And all Victor wanted was to make his coach proud.

The crowd’s cheers were like white noise as he stepped off of the ice, clipping on his skate guards. Yuuri was waiting for him, smiling. But it wasn’t a smile he’d seen before. It didn’t meet those pretty brown eyes. Victor tried to go through the routine in his mind, to figure out what it was that he’d messed up. He could fix it. He’d keep training until that routine was perfect. He’d make Yuuri so proud he wouldn’t be able to control himself, throwing his arms around Victor in his excitement. Victor wanted so desperately for it to happen. Just once.

Once the scores were announced, Yuuri excused himself, and Victor was left alone with his thoughts. He’d done so well, had made it to the top of the scoreboard for the short program. Victor shouldn’t have felt so miserable. But there he was, feeling more alone than he had before Yuuri agreed to be his coach. He didn’t know what he was doing, why he’d started all of this in the first place. Pushing for Yuuri to become his coach had been for a lot of reasons, but deep down he knew he was driven by his desire to be close to him, to have Yuuri be the one gently shifting his body into the correct stance, to have Yuuri watching his every move on the ice.

Victor had been smitten the second he saw Yuuri, and he’d let it push him to making Yuuri his coach. It wasn’t the worst decision. His skating had improved so much since Yuuri took him under his wing, and every extra second he got to spend in his company was worth it. But Victor felt himself growing needier for Yuuri’s attention, more desperate to please him. Victor wanted more than anything to be the one. Yuuri’s one. To spend the rest of his days at Yuuri’s side.

Yeah, that was probably just a pipe dream.

Switching his skates for his every day shoes, Victor didn’t bother changing out of the skating costume, simple pulling his Russian hoodie over it. He tugged his hair free from it’s tie, combing his fingers through silver locks. He didn’t know where Yuuri had gone, and he wasn’t sure it would matter. Maybe it would be better if he just waited for Yuuri back at the hotel.

Soon enough, Yuuri would be taking him through the mistakes in his routine, and as much as he liked to hear the things he could improve, to be given a chance to make Yuuri smile all over again, Victor wasn’t so sure he could handle it that day. Not after the way Yuuri had looked at him when he got off the ice. Not after Yuuri had rushed away as soon as the scores were announced.

Victor was still hot and sweaty from the routine as he made his way into the bathroom. If he could just make himself look a little more presentable to meet up with Yuuri at the hotel, maybe he’d be able to get through. Yuuri didn’t need to know how he was feeling. He didn’t need his emotions to push Yuuri away from him. No, Yuuri was special. More than just a pretty face, more than anyone seemed to realise he was. And if Victor could just put his feelings behind him, he’d be able to keep Yuuri in his life. Wouldn’t that be enough?

Victor had made it to the sinks when he heard it; a soft gasp from the stalls. He frowned, but said nothing, leaning against the sink and looking at himself in the mirror. Victor didn’t look awful. Just tired. He was allowed to be after a performance like that one. Victor reached to turn on the tap when he heard a gentle moan echo through the room. He froze, unsure what to do. Victor had never found himself in a situation like this before. These weren’t bathrooms open to the public. This was either a coach or another skater. Someone Victor knew.

He should walk away. Right. Taking a breath, Victor stepped away from the sink, heading towards the door.

“Victor…” His name. That was his name. They were moaning Victor’s name, and his mind was reeling, because he knew that voice. He’d spent every waking moment for months with that voice, had learned all the little nuances.

There was still a voice in the back of Victor’s mind telling him to leave, that this was a moment he shouldn’t intrude on, but that was so far gone now. Because it was that voice. That wonderful, pretty voice that had slowly stolen Victor’s heart over time and if that voice was moaning his name, then Victor could cling to some kind of hope that this could be real. Just for one fleeting moment.

Victor was already moving towards the stall before he could think to stop himself, pushing the door open and catching the occupant by surprise. There he was. His Yuuri. His beautiful, perfect Yuuri in that utterly unfair suit with that completely hideous tie. There was his Yuuri. Leaning against the wall. Touching himself.

“V-Victor!? What’re you—”

Before the spell of the moment could be broken, before he could lose his courage, Victor gripped Yuuri’s tie, tugging him closer and crashing their lips together. So long, he’d been dreaming about those lips, how soft and wonderful they felt against his own but nothing could’ve compared to reality. Victor smiled against Yuuri’s lips, resting their heads together as he pinned him to the wall, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was using you,” Yuuri admitted, fingers combing delicately through Victor’s hair, “You’re so talented, I didn’t wanna stop coaching you, I just… you’re so sweet, and kind, and oh my god sexy…”

Victor laughed, taking a moment to enjoy the closeness, enjoy Yuuri holding him right there. It felt like a dream, something he’d wanted for so long but could never have. Because never for a moment had Victor thought it was possible Yuuri would want him, too. But this was real, and now that Victor knew the truth, he could flirt. He could do what he wanted because he knew Yuuri wanted it just as much. Pressing Yuuri firmly against the wall, Victor let a hand wander along his chest, “So, you were in here all alone… thinking about me?”

Yuuri’s blush was instant, biting his lip as he averted his gaze, “Your Eros, Victor. Consider me seduced.”

“Well, let me help you,” Victor didn’t waste a second, getting to his knees in front of Yuuri, “After all, this is my fault.”

“Victor…” Yuuri bit his lip as he palmed himself, hips rocking forward in his need, “I-I’ve been thinking about you for so long…”

“Me too,” Victor admitted, resting his hands against Yuuri’s thighs, “So, let me do this.”

Before Yuuri could say more, Victor was closing the gap between them, brushing gentle kisses along his shaft and letting his tongue drag carefully along the sensitive skin. Yuuri’s soft gasp, only spurred him on, the feeling of his fingers tangling deep into Victor’s hair as he pulled him closer. Victor sighed happily against Yuuri’s skin. After so long waiting, this was heaven.

His fingers dug into Yuuri’s thighs as he ran his tongue slowly along his shaft, watching as Yuuri whimpered, head thrown back against the wall. He was so beautiful, so perfect. Victor had no idea it could feel this right. Because Yuuri was his. Yuuri wanted this just as much as he did, had been thinking about this just as desperately. Victor could savour the moment and know that this was real, that Yuuri was so much more than just his coach.

Victor let his tongue drag along the underside of Yuuri’s cock as he took him into his mouth, moaning under his breath. The taste of Yuuri’s skin, the feel of him so close, it all felt so good, but not enough. Victor would take everything he could get. They had all night. When they got back to the hotel, it would just be them. Victor would take his time exploring Yuuri’s body then, but for now, he just wanted to give him relief, to hear Yuuri’s moans and know they were all his fault.

Yuuri’s hips barely shifted, legs shaking as he tried to stop himself. But that wouldn’t do. Victor didn’t want him to hold back. He wanted to feel it all. His hands moved along Yuuri’s thighs until he was holding his ass, fingers digging into the plump flesh as he pulled Yuuri closer, encouraging him to move his hips. Victor moaned around his cock as it hit the back of his throat, slowly sliding his mouth away only to press back, swallowing around him again and again as he licked and sucked at Yuuri’s cock, so needy for every second.

Yuuri’s moans grew louder, hips bucking roughly into Victor’s mouth as he let himself lose control. He whined as he held Victor in place, fucking into his mouth again and again, desperate for the friction, for the wet heat, and Victor was all too willing to give. Yuuri looked so good like this, a moaning mess, completely at his mercy. It felt so good, so right.

“Fuck, Victor,” Yuuri groaned, gently tugging at his hair as he rocked into Victor’s mouth, “So good…”

Victor hummed happily, pulling away just enough to shower the head of Yuuri’s cock with attention, licking and sucking, only to slowly drag his mouth back down his shaft. His hold on Yuuri’s ass was so tight, sure he was going to leave bruises, but he didn’t care. Because Yuuri was his. Yuuri belonged to him and he belonged to Yuuri, and nothing in the world made more sense than that.

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to finally give in, fucking rough and hard into his mouth as he came, hips stuttering as his moans echoed through the room. Victor swallowed everything he could get greedily, groaning happily as he licked at Yuuri’s spent cock, desperate for more.

Yuuri’s hold in his hair became gentler as he slowly slid to the floor beside him, eyes half lidded in his exhaustion. Victor did this. Victor had left Yuuri a wreck, and he’d never been so proud. Moving closer, Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips, resting their heads together, “Let’s go back to the hotel, yeah?”

Yuuri’s smile was so full of love as their noses nudged together playfully, “Mmkay.”


	19. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me my exhibitionist boys... I have no excuse for this.

Yuuri had done a lot of crazy things in his life. Sitting atop Hasetsu naked with Victor was right at the top of that list, and yet this… this took the cake. He wasn’t sure why he’d let Victor talk him into it. A party, he said. A party filled with people they didn’t know and would never see again. Yuuri had questioned why they’d go to a party with people they didn’t know before Victor gave him all the details. A sex party. Somewhere to go and have sex in a room full of people.

Yeah, this was insane.

Yuuri might’ve said no, but he was curious. And terrified. Absolutely terrified, but he couldn’t deny how thrilling it was to think about; having Victor in a room full of people, letting them see that Victor belonged to him and only him. And he was right, he’d never see any of them again. And even if news got out that they were there, would it really matter? It would just be more proof for the world that Victor belonged to him. Yuuri really couldn’t believe it, but he was going along with this crazy idea.

That was how he’d ended up sitting in a mound of pillows in the corner of a room filled with people. Some were dancing, some seemed to be attached at the mouth, all of them seemed lost in their own worlds. Victor had slipped a bracelet on his wrist when they walked in, one that apparently meant they were taken and weren’t interested in anyone else touching them. Good. Yuuri wasn’t willing to share Victor with anyone else.

Victor settled beside him on the pillows, offering Yuuri a glass. He frowned, “What’s this?”

“Wine,” Victor gently tapped his own glass against Yuuri’s before taking a sip, “You looked like you could use a little liquid courage. But I don’t want you going and forgetting everything on me, so just one glass.”

Yuuri chuckled nervously as he stared down at the red wine in his glass, chewing his lip, “There are a lot of people here…”

Victor shifted closer, his lips ghosting along Yuuri’s jaw as he murmured against his skin, “Doesn’t that make it exciting?”

Yuuri let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed. It was true. It did feel exciting somehow. Because Yuuri knew that Victor was his, but he was the only one who had ever seen just how true that was. For however desperate he’d been for Victor’s eyes to be on him, everyone in that room would be able to see that Victor had been claimed. There was something that felt so good about that, sending a shiver of excitement through him.

He couldn’t deny he wanted to try this, no matter how utterly crazy it was.

Downing his drink, Yuuri carefully placed the empty glass aside, turning to face Victor. If he could just forget about everyone else for a little while, it would make this easier. It wasn’t so hard to do that when he looked into Victor’s eyes, admired those long lashes, and the way those silver bangs fell into them, so effortlessly beautiful. Victor’s smile was sweet, with a promise of so much more, but it was clear he was waiting for Yuuri, not wanting to push him into something he didn’t want.

Yuuri wrapped an arm around Victor’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush against each other, “Can we just take this slow?”

“As slow as you want,” Victor reassured, pressing his hand under Yuuri’s chin and letting his thumb run delicately over his bottom lip, “Just focus on me, and we can stop whenever you want.”

Yuuri could never resist when Victor touched him like that; so gentle and caring, but filled with the promise of so much more. Victor’s glass was soon left forgotten beside them as Yuuri pulled him into a needy kiss. The nerves were still there, blending together with the thrill of being seen with Victor, and all he wanted was to focus on this moment, on Victor’s lips against his own, on Victor’s touch against his body. The rest could be forgotten. This was all he needed.

As the kisses grew more passionate, Yuuri soon found himself pinned into the pillows, Victor pressing him down as he showered him with affection. It felt so good, like it was just them and no one else, like nothing in the world could possibly matter when Victor was right there, showering him with affection. Yuuri could taste the wine on Victor’s tongue, whining softly as his arms looped around Victor’s neck, exploring his mouth with his own, so desperate to feel and touch every inch of him. The wine had been just enough to give Yuuri a warm feeling, shivering as Victor’s hand moved under the hem of his shirt, slowly dragging along his chest.

It was a lot. So much, but not enough. Victor was so enticing, so intoxicating, Yuuri couldn’t possibly get enough of him. Not now, not ever. Yuuri whined sadly as Victor pulled away from the kiss, following his lips in a desperate need for more. Victor simply laughed, resting their heads together as his fingers danced along his skin, “Can I take this off…?”

Yuuri couldn’t possibly say no. He didn’t want to deny Victor anything. Besides, more skin meant more touch, more touch meant having Victor closer. Yuuri was so completely consumed by the thought of having more of Victor, whatever he could get. Gently nipping Victor’s lip, Yuuri smiled shyly, “Only if you take off yours, too.”

“Hm that seems fair,” Victor chuckled, sitting up in Yuuri’s lap to tug off his shirt. Yuuri watched in awe. He’d never get tired of seeing Victor’s body, how perfect he always seemed to be. Without thinking, Yuuri let the palm of his hand brush gently over Victor’s ribs, shifting closer as he caught Victor’s lips against his own. He could feel Victor’s fingers moving along his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, but Yuuri was so completely lost in those lips, in the feeling of being owned by Victor. Yuuri’s thumb brushed against his nipple, smirking as Victor’s breath caught and he pulled away just enough to look down at him, “Are you teasing me?”

“Are you complaining?” Yuuri chuckled. The lights were dim in the room, the rest of the world forgotten as he looked into Victor’s eyes, so consumed by a mix of love and lust. He’d been with Victor so many times, but it didn’t make these moments any less exciting.

Yuuri let out a shaky breath as Victor pushed his shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall away from his body. He melted back into the pillows as Victor’s lips moved along his chest, slowly showering kisses along his body, “You’re so beautiful.”

Victor always spoke with such sincerity, believing everything he said with every fibre of his being. Yuuri didn’t know what he did to deserve it, butterflies fluttering through his stomach, heart warmed by Victor’s love. His eyes fluttered closer as Victor moved lower, lower, his lips brushing against Yuuri’s hip, “This is okay, right?”

Yuuri couldn’t possibly for a moment imagine saying no. Because though the room was filled with other people, they were in their own worlds, focused on each other and completely ignoring the two of them. And even if they were looking, Yuuri wasn’t sure he would’ve cared, because Victor was touching him just right, setting fires beneath his skin, desire burning beneath the surface. Yuuri whined softly, moving his hands to undo his pants, helping Victor pull them away from his skin, “More…”

As Victor pulled away the last of his clothes, he brushed gentle kisses against Yuuri’s thigh, just taking in the sight before him, “So perfect. I can’t believe you’re mine…”

Yuuri was so consumed by need, the need to be owned, for everyone to know he belonged to Victor and that Victor belonged to him in kind. Victor took him by surprise as he took Yuuri’s thighs, moving to rest them against his shoulders. It took Yuuri seconds to realise what Victor had planned, but by then it was too late, that tongue had gently swiped against his perineum. Yuuri gasped, head thrown back as he let himself melt further into the pillows, giving Victor a better angle.

As that tongue kept exploring his skin, Yuuri whimpered, growing more and more desperate to be touched, to be torn apart by Victor. Yuuri shifted his body down, encouraging Victor the moment he felt his cheeks being held open, and suddenly that talented tongue was swiping against his hold, exploring, teasing.

Yuuri couldn’t contain his moans, pressing himself down on Victor’s tongue, desperate for more, and sure enough, he felt the wet heat press past the ring of muscles, sending a whole new wave of need through Yuuri. He whimpered, back arched as he fucked himself down on that tongue, desperate to be claimed, touched, devoured. Victor’s moans sent vibrations through Yuuri’s body, bringing him closer to the edge by the second, “Vitya… V-Vitya…” His name spilled from Yuuri’s lips like a prayer, again and again as he felt that tongue dip deeper, explore further.

Yuuri was so completely lost to the moment, whimpering when Victor’s tongue slowly left him, only to press back in hard and fast, never getting deep enough, always just too far away from where Yuuri wanted it most. The onslaught continued as Yuuri fucked himself on that tongue, Victor’s fingers digging into the plump flesh of Yuuri’s ass as he moaned into Yuuri, licking into him in all the right ways, and Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. His moans grew louder, more intense as Yuuri finally came, panting breathlessly as he lay beneath Victor, a complete mess but nothing could compare to that feeling.

He whined sadly when Victor’s tongue wasn’t inside him anymore, his legs falling away from Victor’s shoulders, and he could already feel Victor moving back up his body, pressing more kisses to his skin. But Yuuri didn’t want it to be over yet. He wanted more; the thought of being watched, of being seen like this filling him with excitement. He wanted Victor naked, needy and desperate, and so entirely his.

As Victor’s lips reached his own, Yuuri rested his hands on his hips, murmuring against his ear, “Not done. Fuck me.”

Victor’s eyes went wide, a soft moan of approval leaving his lips, “But you’re already spent, love.”

“But you’re not.” Yuuri gently nipped at the shell of Victor’s ear, humming happily, “I’ll be your personal toy. Fuck me so everyone can see how hot I make you. I want the world to know.”

“Fuck, Yuuri.” Victor seemed reluctant when he pulled away, stripping himself of the rest of his clothes and pulling a tube of lube from his pants. Yuuri watched in awe as Victor prepared himself. So beautiful. He always was. Even as he moaned, stroking himself, slick with lube and rock hard with need. Yuuri had never felt more in love.

A shiver of excitement rushed through Yuuri as Victor settled between his legs, feeling that cock press against his ass. So close. So close to what Yuuri wanted. He watched as Victor slowly pressed into him, seeing the way Victor’s eyes fluttered closed, his mouth opening and closing in silent moans as he slowly pressed his way into Yuuri. He was so stunning. So effortlessly beautiful, and completely Yuuri’s. It was while he was lost in that thought that Yuuri was taken off guard, Victor thrusting hard and rough into him. It didn’t matter that he’d just come. His body may have felt a little sensitive, cock twitching with new interest he wasn’t yet ready for, but Yuuri still moaned, still lost himself in the feeling of Victor using him for his own pleasure.

Victor’s moans were so beautiful, like music filling the air as his thrusts became rougher, fuelled by need. Yuuri was so lost to the moment, consumed by the feeling of being fucked, torn apart by Victor. It felt so good, so painfully good, because he wanted more, but he wasn’t ready for it yet. Yuuri’s moans blended with Victor’s, lost to the moment, in their own perfect world as Victor fucked deeper, harder, until finally he couldn’t take it anymore, coming deep inside Yuuri.

Yuuri mewled, body tender and sensitive after all the attention. Yuuri had forgotten entirely where they were, what they were doing, why this was such a big deal. The only thing on his mind was Victor. His Victor, the man who owned his heart and his body, too. As Victor’s head rested against his chest, Yuuri combed his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t look away from Victor, not for a moment as he watched him with a fond smile, “Wanna go again?”

He was already half hard again just thinking about Victor ploughing into him, the thoughts of what else they could spend the night doing together running through his mind.

The sleepy chuckle he received was adorable as Victor nuzzled into his chest, “Gimme a little time to recover. Can’t keep up with you.”

Yuuri giggled, biting his lip as he watched Victor, “I wanna fuck you this time.”

The soft moan muffled against his chest was all Yuuri needed to know Victor wanted the same thing.


	20. Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was asleep writing some of this so I apologise if I missed some typos o.o BUT I MANAGED TO GET IT UP BEFORE BED! WOO!

It took three rings before Victor finally answered the phone. Three too many. The sound of Victor’s Russian accent filled the room from the phone settled beside his head, _“Isn’t it like three in the morning over there?”_

It probably was. Yuuri hadn’t really registered how late it was in his mind. He only knew that however late it was for him, it wasn’t quite that bad for Victor back in Russia. But he didn’t care. The time wasn’t what was important. Yuuri chewed his lip nervously, brushing a hand along his clavicle as he listened to Victor’s voice, “Where are you right now?”

_“Home. Why?”_

The curiosity in Victor’s voice was obvious. Yuuri ignored it, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath, “I miss you.”

 _“I miss you, too. But it’s only gonna be a few more days, right?”_ Yuuri could practically hear Victor’s smile, _“When you get back, we’ll take a day off. Just you and me.”_

“No, I mean… I _miss_ _you_ , Vitya.” Yuuri closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of Victor’s voice, “It’s been so long since you touched me.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments, and Yuuri wasn’t sure what he should do. Maybe he’d said too much. Maybe it wasn’t a good time to be sharing these thoughts, but Yuuri just felt so touch starved. All he wanted was Victor there with him, touching him. The memories of Victor’s touch on his skin kept running through his mind, fuelling that desire, and no matter how much he wanted to, Yuuri couldn’t ignore it anymore.

_“What’re you wearing, Yusha?”_

The simple question sent a shiver of anticipation down Yuuri’s spine, “Nothing.”

 _“Hm unwrapped just for me, huh?”_ Victor’s voice had gotten lower, that tone that told Yuuri he was just as turned on, just as lost in the moment, “ _I bet you look so good laid out for me._ ”

Yuuri let out a soft sound of approval, the tone in Victor’s voice quickly having its effect on him. Shifting on the bed, Yuuri let his fingers move along his body, never quite reaching where he wanted to be touched most. As he spread his legs, imagining Victor hovering over him, Yuuri spoke softly, “What would you do with me?”

“ _Oh, so many things,_ ” Victor chuckled, the sound filling Yuuri with arousal as he listened closely, intent on finding out all the things Victor would do, wanting more than anything to fuel his imagination, “ _I’d kiss every inch of that gorgeous body, feel your whole body shiver under my touch like you always do. Get you so hot and excited. You want that, baby?_ ”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, groaning under his breath as his fingers moved lower, lower until he was taking his cock in hand, slowly stroking along his shaft as he listened to Victor’s hot voice, “Keep talking, don’t stop…”

 _“I’d hold you down, pin you to the bed while I suck that delicious cock of yours. I’d take it slow at first, but the moment I taste you, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself. Swallowing that pretty cock of yours… listening to all the little sounds you make.”_ Victor paused, voice even lower when he finally spoke again, _“Your dick always tastes so good…”_

Yuuri moaned, bucking his hips into his hand as he listened to the enticing sound of Victor’s voice. He wanted it so badly, for everything Victor was describing to be true. Nothing compared to the feeling of Victor doting on him, and Yuuri so desperately wanted to be pinned down and claimed. He found a pace with his strokes, arching his back as he moved into his hand again and again, desperate for friction, “Vitya… Your mouth is always so good… wanna fuck it. So hot and wet…”

  _“That’s right, baby. Fuck my mouth, use me to get yourself closer and closer to the edge. And just when you’re sure you’re gonna come, I’ll stop, leave you on the brink, desperate for more.”_

Yuuri whimpered, the thought of being so close only to be denied release was torture. He bucked into his hand again and again, wishing if was Victor’s instead, wishing he could be fucking Victor’s mouth, playing out this wonderful fantasy, making it real. Yuuri could just picture it, Victor pulling his mouth away just as Yuuri was about to spill his seed down his throat. So unfair, Yuuri couldn’t take it, “No, don’t stop.”

Victor’s laughter was so sexy, so seductive, Yuuri mewled just at the sound, fucking into his hand once more as he waited, hanging on Victor’s every word, waiting to hear more of this wonderful, perfect little fantasy he was creating, _“You’d be such a mess for me, wouldn’t you? A sweaty, needy mess. Such a slut for my mouth.”_

His moans grew louder, back arching as he rocked his hips again and again, listening to Victor talk. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his mouths, “Wh-What next? Tell me, I need to know…”

 _“Oh, it’s the best part,”_ Victor assured, _“You’d be so hot for me, such a mess. The perfect moment to pin you down and fuck you just right. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Pounding into you again and again, hearing all those pretty moans you make when you’re touched just right_.” Yuuri didn’t miss the sound of Victor’s moan, deep and so sexy, _“Fuck, I bet you’re so tight right now, it’s been so long…”_

Yuuri was lost to the moment, to the sensation of his hand around his shaft, fucking into it again and again. It wasn’t enough, but the thought of Victor, the picture he was painting with his words was so enticing, so completely perfect. Yuuri mewled as his thumb dragged over the head of his cock, smearing precum as he thrusted into his hand, “Vitya… so close.”

 _“That’s right, come for me. Let me hear how hot you are just thinking about me. So sexy, so gorgeous.”_ Victor’s moans grew louder on the other end of the phone, _“Yuuri…”_

Hearing the sound of Victor moaning his name was all it took, fucking into his hand again and again as he finally came, but that didn’t stop his thrusts, fucking into his hand as he slowly let himself sink into the bed, finally spent after so long thinking about his lover.

 _“Yuuri,”_ Victor whined, voice strained with his own obvious need, _“Fuck, you sound so good.”_

“I want the real thing,” Yuuri finally spoke, hugging a pillow to his chest, “I want you to fuck me long and hard, Vitya. Wanna fall apart beneath you. Fuck me ‘till I’m screaming your name…” Victor’s moans only grew more intense on the other end of the phone, murmuring Yuuri’s name under his breath, and Yuuri was living for the sound, the need in his gentle voice, “I want you to come deep inside me, fill me up, Vitya, claim me.”

Yuuri listened to the strangled moan on the other end of the phone, hearing the sounds he had heard so many times before, the sounds that meant Victor was coming down from the wonderful high of his orgasm. Yuuri wished he could see his flushed skin, his content smile. Victor probably looked so beautiful.

Yuuri hummed softly, hugging the pillow close, “I miss you so much.”

“ _I miss you, too_ ,” Victor’s voice was still low, this time with sleep, “ _Wanna hold you.”_

Yuuri bit his lip as he looked down at his phone, “Will you stay on the phone with me till I fall asleep?”

Yuuri knew it was probably a stupid request, but he wanted Victor close, wanted to pretend he was right there beside him.

Victor hummed contently on the other end of the phone, _“I won’t go anywhere, I promise.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a poll going right now for a future kinktober day. I'll let you guys know when that day comes but for now if you'd like to vote, you can do so [here](https://www.strawpoll.me/16686360/). You probably aren't voting for what you think you are. Just pick, and I'll let you know later what the results cause ;)


	21. Food Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's alcohol... there's food... there's shenanigans! TIME FOR FUN!

Yuuri promised himself it would never happen again. Once he found out the truth of the banquet back in Sochi, he told himself he’d never drink again. Not a drop. Absolutely none. But that was a lie and everyone knew it. For all the insanity that came from Sochi, it had nothing on the banquet of Barcelona. Yuuri was a silver medallist, engaged to his idol, and so, so happy. He had earned the right to let loose for one night, to drink and have fun. So, that’s what he did.

Yuuri wasn’t sure who started it. Probably Chris. In fact, when he really thought about it, yes. It was definitely Chris. But it didn’t help that Victor’s smile was so sweet and his puppy dog eyes were so irresistible. There was no way Yuuri could say no. Not that he wanted to, of course. The thought was exciting and fun, and Yuuri wanted to have the time of his life with the love of his life. That seemed fair.

A table had been stripped bare, as had Yuuri, wearing nothing but the booty shorts that made his ass look like a meal, and the tie Victor had picked out and insisted he put on. Yuuri laid out on the table, a single foot resting on the wooden finish as he looked up at Victor. He couldn’t stop smiling, even as the world seemed to shift around him, the alcohol in his system making him feel warm in all the right ways.

Victor’s smile was bright like sunshine as he brushed the palm of his hand along Yuuri’s stomach, his body shivering under the delicate touch, “Victoooor! I’m ready.”

There was already a group of people crowding around to watch the display, Phichit taking a photo for every second, but Yuuri was completely focused on Victor, excitement bubbling in his stomach because this was something he’d never done before, but it was going to be so much fun, he just knew it.

Yuuri bit his lip, grinning as Victor leaned over his body and ran his tongue along his sternum. Already, that was enough for a wolf whistle to ring out in the crowd that had gathered, but Yuuri’s eyes were on Victor, watching as he took the salt shaker from Chris’ hands and carefully sprinkled a line along Yuuri’s freshly licked skin. One the line was ready, Yuuri took the lime slice between his teeth and sucked in his stomach just enough to give Victor a nice concaved space to use. Victor took the bottle of tequila and carefully poured out a shot onto Yuuri’s stomach. He wasn’t going to question where the tequila had come from (it was Chris. It had to be Chris).

The drink was cold on his skin, a stark contrast to the warm feeling the drinks in Yuuri’s system were giving him. But then Victor was hovering over him, his tongue dragging along the line of salt on Yuuri’s chest. Cheering sounded around them, Yuuri’s head thrown back, eyes closed as Victor licked and sucked at his stomach until all the tequila was gone. Such a strangely wonderful sensation. Yuuri wanted him to do it again. But then Victor was reaching his lips, biting into the lime Yuuri held out for him. The juice was shared between them, some dripping into Yuuri’s mouth, and then Victor was spitting it aside, crashing their lips together, and Yuuri eagerly pulled him closer.

Yuuri wrapped his leg around Victor’s, his fingers tangling in soft strands of silver as their mouths moulded together, tongues exploring each other. Yuuri could taste the drink in Victor’s mouth, could taste it blending with the lime taste embedded in his own mouth. Yuuri let out a soft appreciative groan as he dragged his tongue against Victor’s, greedy for that taste.

He whined sadly as Victor pulled away, resting their heads together, “Felt good. You want another one?”

The look in Victor’s eyes was one of pure need, and Yuuri soon found himself being used again and again, only stopping to exchange sweet kisses with the bitter taste of alcohol on their tongues. Yuuri giggled as Victor danced them around the room, their bodies swaying just as the room seemed to be. But all too soon, the banquet hall was feeling too busy, and Yuuri just wanted Victor to himself.

Dragging Victor out of the room and into the elevator, Yuuri pressed Victor against the wall, soft giggles escaping him as he pressed kisses along his neck, “Victor… can we play some more?”

Yuuri couldn’t resist Victor at the best of times, but now his mind was hazy and the only thing that mattered was the man in front of him, how gorgeous his smile was, but beautiful his voice sounded. Yuuri wanted to drown himself in everything Victor, desperate to get as close as possible, to spend as much time with him as he could. He didn’t want to sleep yet. He didn’t want the night to ever end, knowing deep down that there was a chance he’d forget every wonderful second.

Victor’s hands caressed the small of Yuuri’s back, holding him close like the very world depended on their embrace. He leaned back against the elevator wall, pulling Yuuri against him as he tilted his head, giving him more room for his kisses, “Mm we can find more games, love. The night’s young.”

As the elevator opened on their floor, Victor’s hands rested against Yuuri’s hips, guiding him out and into the hallway with kisses peppered along his jaw. Yuuri sighed happily, fingers combing gently through Victor’s hair as he let himself melt into the touches, let himself enjoy being so completely loved. Yuuri had never felt so wanted before, never wanted someone so much in kind. As they reached their room, Yuuri pinned Victor to the door, catching his lips in a gentle kiss. He could still taste the tequila, the lime, but there was something beneath the surface, something that was just so completely Victor.

Resting their heads together, Yuuri hummed contently, his fingers fumbling to pull the key from Victor’s pocket. He giggled once more, breath tickling against Victor’s skin as he finally managed to get the key out, holding the card against the lock to let them in.

Victor reached blindly to open the door, never letting go of Yuuri completely as he stepped back into their room. His lips brushed everywhere they could reach, Yuuri’s shoulder, his neck, his jaw, cheeks, nose, lips, showering him with all the affection he deserved, and Yuuri was so completely consumed by the love Victor was showering him with. And then Victor was pulling away, and Yuuri felt so needy, wanting desperately to pull him back. Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s hair, speaking softly, “Wait for me on the bed. I’ll find us something special.”

With the promise of more, Yuuri didn’t waste a second, almost tripping over his own feet in his rush to get to the bedroom. He tugged off the last of his clothes as he crawled onto the bed, the room spinning slightly around him, but it wasn’t disorienting. It was somehow just enough to be a pleasant sensation, the warmth in his stomach from the drinks and the sheer love he’d been filled with lulling him as he melted into the blankets, waiting for his prince charming to arrive.

It felt too long, felt like they’d been apart for hours when it was probably only minutes, but then Victor was at the door, a dopey grin on his face as he watched Yuuri. Seeing Victor’s smile, Yuuri couldn’t hide his own, shifting his body on the bed to give Victor a full display, trying to entice him. In the blink of an eye, Victor was on the bed beside him, holding up a can of whipped cream, “They had some fun stuff in the fridge for us to play with…”

Yuuri reached for the cream, taking it from victor’s hand and gently shaking it. He hummed softly, laying back on the bed as he took off the lid and sprayed a line from his navel up to his chest. Once he was satisfied, he let the can drop to the bed beside him, smiling up at Victor, “Eat me.”

The moan he earned was answer enough, Victor quickly tearing off his clothes and focusing his attention on the strip of cream along Yuuri’s stomach. Though the cream was cold, Victor’s tongue was warm, licking and sucking at Yuuri’s skin. He was taking his time, soft hums of approval left against Yuuri’s skin as he savoured the taste. Yuuri was weak, fingers finding their way into Victor’s hair as his eyes fluttered closed, trying to stop his body moving beneath Victor’s gentle touch. As Victor’s tongue made its way up Yuuri’s chest, he let his teeth graze gently against Yuuri’s skin, drawing out a soft moan as Yuuri arched into the touch.

Yuuri whined, looking up at Victor through half lidded eyes, “How’s it taste?”

Victor smiled against Yuuri’s skin, picking up the can and spraying a small amount of cream on his finger, “Try for yourself.”

Yuuri simply pouted up at him, “I can’t. You know I can’t eat that stuff in skating season.”

He almost felt betrayed right up until he heard Victor’s pretty laughter and he was reminded that this man was his entire world, and he would forgive him if he did almost anything. Because he was Victor, and Victor was perfect. Unfairly perfect. Just look at that face.

Victor held his finger closer, tilting his head to the side as he watched Yuuri curiously, “It’s your night off. Your coach wants you to have a little fun.”

Yuuri couldn’t exactly argue with that. Victor didn’t give him nights off very often, so it wasn’t as though it would actually hurt. Besides, Victor looked so good, and that cream looked so enticing. And if he ate that cream, maybe Victor would smile even more, and Yuuri would give the entire world to see that smile. Before he could second guess himself, Yuuri leaned forward on his elbows, taking Victor’s finger in his mouth and letting his tongue drag slowly over the digit. He hummed happily as the sweet cream melted on his tongue, sucking gently at Victor’s finger. He had to be thorough, had to get it all. Victor’s moans only spurred him on, showering Victor’s finger with attention and only letting go when he was sure he’d gotten it all.

Victor’s eyes were dark with lust as he stared down at Yuuri, a look so utterly sexy, Yuuri sunk down into the bed, taking the can and holding it up to Victor. He bit his lip as he smiled, “Are you gonna have the rest of your dessert?”

Victor quickly snatched the can from Yuuri’s hand, taking a moment to shake it before he was spraying a small swirl of cream against Yuuri’s nipple. The cream was so cold, his breath caught, fingers clutching at the bed sheets. But Victor didn’t seem to be done, dropping the can to the bed and instead focusing his attention on Yuuri’s thighs. He carefully shifted his body until he was hovering over Yuuri just right, cock dragging between Yuuri’s thighs. The soft moan went straight to Yuuri’s dick as he watched Victor, pressing his thighs together around Victor’s cock, “Y-Yuuri…”

“So pretty,” Yuuri mumbled, mind muddled by the alcohol, but he’d never believed anything more in his life, “Victor, how are you so pretty? You’re not real, are you? You can’t be real, look at you.”

Victor laughed breathlessly as he listened to Yuuri’s drunken rambling, brushing a kiss to Yuuri’s collarbone, “Real and yours, love.”

But that wasn’t a good enough answer. That wasn’t an answer that made any sense, so Yuuri kept talking, kept trying to wrap his brain around how someone so beautiful was his, how moments like these could be happening, “No, you don’t get it… you’re the kind of pretty that makes people cry. Your eyes are so blue. They’re _so_ blue. And those eyelashes. Holy shit, Victor, those eyelashes. And I could do my laundry on those a—Ah!”

Victor silenced Yuuri’s ramblings, mouth latching onto his nipple as he licked away the cream. Yuuri quickly forgot what he was talking about, the mix of that talented mouth and the feel of Victor fucking into his thighs leaving him speechless. But it only got better with time, Victor’s hand stroking at his cock, moving in time with his thrusts. Yuuri’s moans filled the room, arms wrapping around Victor’s waist, fingers digging into his hips as they moved together.

Victor’s tongue was so delicate as he licked at Yuuri’s nipple, cleaning away all the excess cream and focusing all his attention on the sensitive nub beneath. Yuuri was a mess, bucking into Victor’s hand, their moans blending together in the room as they lost themselves to passion.

It didn’t take Yuuri long, his mind fuzzy but so completely engrossed in everything Victor. He kept fucking into Victor’s hand again and again, desperate for release, a release that finally came as Victor let his teeth graze delicately over his pert nipple. Yuuri couldn’t hold back anymore, moaning Victor’s name again and again as his orgasm finally his. Victor wasn’t far behind, showering Yuuri’s skin with kisses as he kept thrusting his cock into Yuuri’s thighs, desperate for the friction. Yuuri pressed his thighs tighter together, smiling sleepily as Victor fucked harder into the tight space, fingers digging roughly into Yuuri’s sides as he finally came, painting Yuuri’s thick thighs.

Yuuri let his eyes flutter closed as Victor collapsed on top of him, his fingers brushing idly along his lover’s spine. The world still felt fuzzy, but Victor was in his arms, and that was all that he needed for everything to make sense. Chewing his lip nervously, Yuuri broke the silence in the room, “Victor?”

“Hm?” He already sounded sleepy, making himself comfortable on Yuuri’s chest.

“Don’t let me forget tonight.” Yuuri pleaded, lacing the fingers of his free hand with Victor’s, watching the way they fit together like a puzzle piece.

Victor gently squeezed Yuuri’s hand, pressing a kiss to his sternum, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it always Yuuri's thighs that get fucked? Because Yuuri's thighs are a blessing and we are not worthy.


	22. Threesome (Or More)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I had some stuff with deadlines I needed to work on, but I'll do my best to catch up. I've never written threesomes before, and I'm not one of those people who can ship Victuuri with anyone else, so the poll was to determine which of our boys would have a double in this chapter. This was the result! Enjoy!

“I love you.”

Victor smiled fondly at the man in his lap, so clingy and loving, and so utterly perfect. Those three words were so simple, but they meant so much when they were uttered by Yuuri. His wonderful Yuuri. Looking down at those dark eyes, Victor let his fingers trail along Yuuri’s spine, “I love you, too.”

Arms circled his waist from behind, a touch so sensual, so delicate yet precise, Victor found himself melting back into a solid chest. Those wandering fingers trailed under Victor’s shirt, palms brushing against any skin they could reach. Victor felt a gentle nip against the shell of his ear, “Every inch of you.”

His Yuuri. His darling Yuuri. And though he was the same as the Yuuri sitting in his lap, it was a different side of him, a more sensual, confident side of him. It was Eros. Victor loved both sides in equal measure, but having them both split into two beings, having them both within reach at once, both clinging to him was the closest thing to heaven he’d ever get.

Victor rested the nape of his neck against Eros’ shoulder, looking up at him lovingly, “You’re so beautiful.”

The fingers on his chest traced gently over his skin, feeling out every inch of Victor’s body. And then he was dipping down to catch Victor’s lips against his own, and Victor couldn’t possibly resist. Even as his focus was on the kiss, Victor could feel Yuuri moving closer in his lap. It was so different, so new to have two bodies to share himself with, but they were both his whole world and he wasn’t willing to question how he got to have something so wonderful.

As Eros sucked gently at his lip, slowly teasing Victor, Yuuri used the new angle to nip at his neck. The touch was so soft, so delicate, Victor’s heart fluttered as his breath caught. It was an opportunity Eros wasn’t willing to waste, a teasing tongue diving passed Victor’s parted lips to explore his mouth. Everything was searing heat and burning need while Yuuri’s touches remained so completely filled with loving care. Victor was overwhelmed, feeling so many emotions at once, wanting every side of Yuuri he could possibly get.

Yuuri’s teeth grazed along Victor’s neck, fingers moving between their bodies and along Victor’s spine. He could feel Yuuri’s smile against his skin. There was something so thrilling about it; knowing that Yuuri was enjoying this just as much as he was. The two Yuuri’s were so in sync with each other, Eros grinding against Victor’s ass at the same time Yuuri was rocking down against him. Victor mewled, the need to grind forward and back at the same time was so unbearable.

“Let us take care of you, Vitya,” Yuuri’s voice was a gentle whisper against his ear, sending a shiver down Victor’s spine.

Eros pulled away from Victor’s lips, letting a thumb drag teasingly over a nipple, “This is what you want, isn’t it, baby? We’ll make you so happy.”

“Y-Yes. Please.” Victor’s back arched as he pressed himself into that touch, fingers threaded delicately in Yuuri’s hair as he pressed more kisses against his neck, “I wanna be close to you…”

Eros’ chuckle was a low, sultry tone that sent a shiver right down Victor’s spine, “Oh, we’re gonna be so close.”

Yuuri’s happy hum was utterly adorable as he pulled away from Victor’s neck, but then he was pulling away and Victor wanted desperately to bring him back. He’d never felt so clingy. Having one Yuuri was nice, but it wasn’t every day he got to have two. Every possible second he could have them both in his arms, he wanted to take. Before he could do anything, Eros was pulling Victor back against him, arms moving down his body. His hands pressed against Victor’s thighs, urging him to spread his legs.

Victor’s eyes were half lidded as he leaned against Eros, all the simple and delicate touches so simple yet satisfying. He watched Yuuri curiously, already missing the closeness, missing having him in his arms. But Yuuri was still close, shifting lower and lower between his legs. A rosy blush painted his cheeks as Yuuri finally closed the gap between them, mouthing at the thin fabric of Victor’s underwear.

The reaction was instant, Victor’s breath catching as he shifted his hips into the touch. Eros’ hands remained gentle against his stomach, dragging gently up his chest and pulling him closer. Yuuri’s soft hum sent a vibration through Victor’s body. He moaned under his breath, “More, more…”

As Eros hiked up his shirt, Victor quickly took the hint, pulling away just enough to drag the fabric away from his body. He needed skin on skin contact. The burning heat of his need was already driving him crazy. Victor was just so desperate for closeness.

As Yuuri’s tongue dragged teasingly against the fabric, Victor whimpered, fingers tangling in his hair as he rocked up into the wet heat of his mouth. He only wished there was nothing in the way. It was as Eros ground against his ass once more that Victor finally lost his self-control, pressing back against him only to rock forward into Yuuri’s mouth, “Please…”

“Tell us what you want, baby,” Eros whispered against his ear.

“Take your clothes off… both of you. You’re so beautiful, I wanna see you.”

The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks was so charming, so utterly endearing as he looked up at Victor with genuine surprise. As if this wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world. Victor had always loved how Yuuri looked, how completely stunning he was. Yuuri had always been too modest. His eyes remained on Victor as he peeled away his clothes. Beautiful brown on piercing blue as they watched each other, and Victor wouldn’t stop smiling. His darling Yuuri may have seen himself as completely average, but he still trusted Victor in moments like these.

Victor could feel Eros moving behind him, a pair of dark booty shorts dropping into his lap a moment later. As he was pulled back, he felt the bare skin of Eros’ chest, humming happily. His beautiful Yuuris both stripped down just for him. Both desperate to shower him with affection.

“Now this just isn’t fair.” Eros’ breath was warm against the nape of Victor’s neck, a soft kiss left against his skin like a sweet promise.

Victor’s mind was a mess, a tangling of all things Yuuri. It took him a moment to understand what he meant, but then Yuuri was palming the damp fabric of his underwear, and all thought flew out the window. Victor mewled, grinding into Yuuri’s hand, “Ah! Yuuri…”

Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s thigh as he gently kneaded at Victor’s cock with his palm, a happy hum leaving his lips and warming Victor’s skin, “We want all of you, too. Can I take this off, Vitya?”

It was one of the more obvious questions in the world. There was nothing in the world Victor wanted than to be naked with his Yuuri, to be completely connected in a way he never had been before. Victor nodded, biting his lip as he rocked into Yuuri’s hand again, wanting desperately for more friction, for more touch. They both seemed to take it as their cue to strip Victor bare, Eros peeling away Victor’s shirt at the same time Yuuri was dragging the underwear away from his body.

Victor was cradled between Eros’ legs while Yuuri stayed close, kissing along his thighs. His hands brushed along Eros’ thighs though his lips stayed pressed to Victor’s, trying to give them both the attention they craved, but it remained about one thing; Victor. They both wanted to shower Victor with affection, to show him all the love they felt.

“Already so hard for us.” Eros hummed happily against Victor’s neck, his fingers moving along his stomach, lower and lower until he was stroking his hand along his shaft. Victor whined, bucking into his hand as he pressed his body back against the secure wait of Eros behind him. It took him a moment to realise Yuuri was moving closer, watching curiously as Victor rocked into that tantalising touch again and again. Yuuri eyed Victor’s cock in awe and Eros chuckled, the vibrations filling Victor’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine, “You wanna taste?”

Yuuri nodded eagerly, eyes never leaving the enticing sight of Victor’s shaft. The hand on Victor’s cock soon left and Victor could’ve died, so desperate for that touch. Victor’s eyes were half lidded as he looked down at Yuuri between his legs, watching as Eros tangled his fingers in the dark strands of Yuuri’s hair, guiding him lower and lower until his lips were brushing at the tip of Victor’s cock.

Victor mewled, shifting his hips, “Yes, Yuuri please…”

“My pretty Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, flicking his tongue against his cock before he slowly took Victor into his mouth.

The wet heat was so intense. Victor moaned, trying to hold his hips steady, to stop himself just fucking into that delicious heat, but oh Yuuri’s mouth was always so talented, so good at this. He’d always known just how to touch Victor, just what he liked.

Eros’ hand left Yuuri’s hair, slowly dragging up Victor’s stomach as he whispered in his ear, “That feel good, baby?”

Victor’s only answer were his moans, arching his back and slowly shifting his hips into Yuuri’s mouth. The soft groan he received on fuelled his need, his desire to keep rocking into that perfect mouth, to fuck Yuuri’s mouth. He wasn’t sure what he wanted more; long and slow or hard and fast. Maybe both. He’d never felt so greedy, so thirsty for his beloved Yuuri.

Eros nipped at Victor’s ear, voice low and sultry, sending more need coursing through Victor’s body, “Wanna fuck you… wanna be deep inside you as you fuck Yuuri’s mouth.” He moaned gently against Victor’s skin, the very thought seeming to drive him crazy, “Please, can I?”

Yuuri’s happy hum around Victor’s cock sent more vibrations through him, a quiet response of his own desire. Victor gasped, bucking into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri was teasing. He knew he was, especially as he swallowed around Victor’s aching cock, fingers digging into his thighs to hold him in place. Just that was so much, the wet hot mouth on his cock slowly driving him crazy. He couldn’t begin to imagine how good it would feel to be fucked at the same time, to be claimed and owned, and _destroyed_.

Victor shifted back, rubbing his ass against Eros’ cock and earning a surprised groan, “Yes yes yes, I wanna feel it.”

Feeling the hands leave his body was like torture, but Eros’ back remained behind him, a warm weight for Victor to press himself against as he slowly shifted his hips back and forth into Yuuri’s mouth. The room was filled with the gentle sounds of Victor’s moans as he moved again and again, head rested against the shoulder behind him, keeping himself upright. Hearing a soft moan behind him sent a thrill through Victor’s body, and a moment later, a kiss was pressed against his neck, “You ready?”

Victor wasn’t ready. Not even a little bit, but it didn’t matter. There was nothing he wanted more in his life than this. He was pretty sure he was going to come the second that beautiful cock was inside him, but he wanted to feel it. He wanted to know what it would be like to be so completely filled and have his cock sucked so well at the same time.

Eros carefully lifted Victor in his arms, earning a whine of protest from Yuuri as his lips moved down Victor’s shaft, desperate to keep himself close. Victor felt Eros spreading his cheeks, that perfect cock pressing against his hole. He’d already prepared himself, so ready for this, and Victor couldn’t resist, pressing his ass back as he whined impatiently, “Please…”

“Alright, baby,” Eros whispered against his ear, slowly pressing inside.

The feel of being so completely filled mixed with the heat of Yuuri’s mouth was agonising. Victor didn’t know whether to fuck into Yuuri’s mouth or press himself back into that perfect cock. He needed more, needed both. Eros moaned against Victor’s neck, moving deeper and deeper. Victor was so overwhelmed, his body desperate for touch, to fuck and be fucked all at once. And just when he thought it felt perfect, Eros was shifting his hips back, thrusting roughly into him.

Victor’s moans filled the air, pressing himself back against the warm body behind him and Eros took it as his cue to keep moving, fucking into him fast and hard. The rough bucking of his hips pressed Victor deeper into Yuuri’s mouth, earning soft moans from them both. The feeling was so intense, Victor soon found himself rocking into Yuuri’s mouth only to press against Eros’ thrusts. A string of moans left his lips, fingers tangling in Yuuri’s hair and tugging gently as he fucked into his mouth again and again.

His free hand moved behind him, pulling Eros closer. He seemed to know exactly what Victor wanted, his arms wrapping around his middle, nails dragging along his chest. Victor tilted his head back, crashing their lips together. Eros’ moans were lost on Victor’s lips, tongues dancing together as he fucked harder and harder into him. Victor couldn’t last. Not like this. It felt so good. Everything felt so good. Eros’ every move was filled with desperation, hips lacking rhythm as he moved.

Yuuri sped up his own pace against his cock, swallowing around him with every bob of his head. The low moan around Victor’s cock was the last straw. He pressed himself back on Eros’ body as he bucked into Yuuri’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat as he finally came, filling his mouth with his seed.

* * *

 

“Vitya!”

Victor’s eyes flew open, met with the sight of pure concern in his lover’s eyes, “Huh?”

“You were tossing and turning in your sleep, are you okay?”

A dream. It was all a wonderful, perfect dream. That made sense. The world could hardly handle the perfection that was one Yuuri, let alone two of them. But it felt so real. Victor could still imagine it; the feel of being fucked and fucking that mouth all at the same time. It had been so incredible, so unbelievable. His face was flushed, eyes glazing over as he went back to that place in his mind, being claimed, loved from all angles.

Yuuri gently poked Victor’s cheek with his finger, “Vitya…?”

Victor pounced on his lover before he could think better of it, pinning Yuuri to the bed, an aching need from his dreams taking over. Yuuri’s surprised laughter soon dissolved into sweet moans.

 


	23. Shibari

It would be good to visit his family for Christmas. That’s what Victor had said, and was the reason they had ended up in Japan just days before Victor’s birthday. Watching Victor interact with his family felt different after everything that had happened. It wasn’t just his idol talking to his family anymore. It was his chance to share his family with Victor. His fiancé. Hearing Victor’s attempts at Japanese, the way his family encouraged him, the smiles on all of their faces… it made Yuuri happier than anything else.

He’d left Victor alone with his sister as he helped his parents clean up after dinner, had dealt with the expected questions from curious parents who wanted more than anything to know if Yuuri was okay, if he was happy living in Russia. If he was happy with Victor. Though his face was flushed, Yuuri had smiled all the way through the interrogation.

When Yuuri had crawled into bed at Victor’s side that night, Victor had asked him what Shibari was. It was a question Yuuri hadn’t expected. He’d stammered through the conversation, finding out that Mari had mentioned it and piqued Victor’s curiosity. He wanted to know what it was, wanted to try it. It wasn’t something Yuuri had ever done before, but the thought of Victor all tied up, ropes all over his body sounded incredibly tempting. It hadn’t taken much for Yuuri to agree to it.

It had been interesting to go out and buy ropes made from braided silk. He wanted something soft for Victor’s skin. Surprisingly, there were so many colour options. He’d chosen purple. A deep purple that reminded him of Victor’s Stammi Vicino costume. Just the act of slowly tying Victor up had been sensual. Victor had put so much trust in him, watching him with pure adoration in his eyes as Yuuri wrapped the ropes around him in intricate patterns. He had tried so hard to make the pattern something beautiful, knowing that Victor’s body deserved the best.

He wanted to do all this properly, to make this fun for Victor. So, Yuuri had left Victor naked, tied in knots on the bed as he took a soak in the onsen. The water was so warm, Yuuri could’ve felt all his troubles melting away if he had any. As it was, he had never been so happy. Things had never been so perfect before, and there was a naked and needy Victor Nikiforov waiting in his bed for him. The steaming water soaked into his skin, his muscles completely relaxed. Yuuri could’ve fallen asleep right there if it wasn’t for the thought of Victor all tied up. Leaving him to wait was meant to add to the anticipation, to leave Victor wanting and desperate, but Yuuri was feeling it just as much. Every second of waiting was hard. Yuuri just wanted to be with his Victor.

Yuuri was flushed from the heat of the water mixed with the thoughts of Victor waiting for him. With nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, Yuuri hummed happily as he made his way back to the bedroom. The nerves got the better of him and he knocked gently at the door before he opened it, peering inside, “Vitya? You okay?”

The sight shouldn’t have been that unexpected, but it still took Yuuri’s breath away. Victor was a mess on the bed, feet tied against the back of his thighs, his body bent backwards as his wrists were tied to each ankle. He could still spread his legs, but he couldn’t do much more than that. The silky ropes wrapped around Victor’s limbs like vines, encircling his torso in gentle patterns Yuuri had worked hard on. The deep purple of the ropes complimented Victor’s pale complexion so well, but Yuuri found himself admiring the rosy blush that was now on display from the apples of his cheeks all the way down to his chest.

Victor was rock hard, cock pressed against his stomach. He was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, lifting his head up to see the door, eyes half lidded, lips parted as he stared back at him, “Yuuuuuri…”

_Fuck._

Yuuri closed the door behind him, making sure it was locked before he was dropping his towel to the floor, closing the distance and sitting at the edge of the bed. Just seeing Victor already such a mess for him filled Yuuri with arousal. He reached out, brushing his fingers along Victor’s stomach, running along ropes and skin, “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“No,” Victor assured, voice low. “Aches a little. But it feels good.”

Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek as he traced circles against Victor’s stomach, “You look so beautiful. All tied up and desperate just for me.”

Victor whined, trying to shift himself closer, but all he managed to do was roll over onto his side, “I want you so bad…”

Yuuri laid on his side by Victor, brushing the hair from his eyes. Everything about Victor was beautiful, ethereal even. He was always so stunning in a way Yuuri had admired from the first moment he’d caught sight of him. But seeing Victor like this, needy and so open was something else entirely. Yuuri had thought it was love at first sight when he was a kid, but he had no idea it could feel like this. Running the pad of his thumb against Victor’s cheek, Yuuri closed the gap between them, catching Victor’s lips in a gentle kiss.

Despite how needy Victor was, the kiss stayed soft, lips parting for barely a moment. Yuuri took Victor’s bottom lip between his own, letting his tongue run delicately over the plump skin. The soft breath that left Victor was all the encouragement he needed. He couldn’t hide his smile, resting their heads together as he took a moment to just enjoy having Victor so close.

“Stop being so cute, it’s not fair,” Victor mumbled against his skin.

Yuuri chuckled, gently brushing their noses together in a bunny kiss. His fingers moved along Victor’s arm, feeling the bumps of the ropes, the way they just slightly dug into his skin, “Tell me how bad you want me.”

“So bad. I’m yours, do what you want with me.” Victor tried to shift his body but barely managed to move with his limbs tied back. Yuuri took the hint, pressing his body closer. Victor’s voice was low, eyes dark with need, “Use me however you want, love.”

Yuuri groaned. The way Victor said that was just so enticing. Their lips crashed together in a kiss filled with passion. Yuuri let his hands wander Victor’s body, groaning softly as Victor’s tongue explored his mouth. Victor was so needy, but Yuuri wanted it just as much, desperate for touch, for his perfect Victor.

It was as Victor nipped at his lip that Yuuri pulled away, earning a soft whine in response. Yuuri smirked, “Time for a little fun, Vitya.”

Victor’s moan of approval was all Yuuri needed. Yuuri knew there was no way he was going to be able to get Victor upright comfortably, and that was okay. They could still make this work. Instead, Yuuri helped Victor shift down the bed. He was laying on his side, tugging gently at his binds as he looked up at Yuuri with desperation in those pretty blue eyes. Gorgeous. How was Victor always so effortlessly stunning?

Yuuri bit his lip, taking his cock in hand and stroking along his shaft, eyes never leaving Victor’s, “You wanna make me feel good?”

“Yes,” Victor responded immediately, licking his lips as he stared in awe at Yuuri, “Fuck yes, let me taste. Please.”

Yuuri was so used to Victor taking what he wanted, to being pinned down and claimed. And Yuuri liked that, he did. But there was something so thrilling about having the control, about Victor being entirely at his mercy. And Victor had wanted it so badly, had practically begged Yuuri to let them try this. Yuuri wanted more of this, to take the control and watch Victor fall apart beneath him.

Yuuri settled himself on his side beside Victor, fingers tangling in soft silver strands as he slowly dragged his cock into Victor’s mouth. His breath caught, fingers gripping Victor’s hair and it took all Yuuri’s self-control not to just fuck into that wet heat. Victor was enticing in every single way. And though Yuuri was trying to be gentle, Victor moaned, swallowing around him and slowly sinking his mouth further and further down his shaft.

Yuuri groaned, head thrown back as he hesitantly rocked into Victor’s mouth. The heat was so good, so right. Victor always knew how to touch him, his tongue dragging against his sensitive skin just right, sucking and swallowing around him again and again. Victor’s gentle hums sent vibrations through him.

“F-Fuck Vitya, so good…” Yuuri whimpered, rocking harder and harder. He couldn’t hold back anymore, didn’t want to. It felt so good and right, and Victor was teasing more and more with every passing second. Victor wanted to get him off, to make Yuuri happy. Yuuri mewled, back arched as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, “Can’t… Vitya, gonna—Ah!”

His need, desperation only seemed to be fuelling Victor. He worked Yuuri’s cock more and more, swallowing around him, speeding up his pace and finally Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. Victor greedily took every drop Yuuri spilled into his mouth, humming with satisfaction. He didn’t stop for a moment, not until Yuuri pulled away, the sensitivity becoming too much. Victor simply licked his lips, watching Yuuri wish a look of content on his face.

Yuuri wasn’t satisfied. Not yet.

Victor looked surprised when Yuuri gripped him by the arms, flipping him onto his stomach and pressing him into the bed, “What’re you doing?”

“You’ve been so good to me, you deserve a reward,” Yuuri replied simply, his fingers brushing along Victor’s back, admiring the pattern of purple ropes circling his body. This was his Victor. His perfect fiancé. All his. Yuuri would never get tired of that thought. Victor was completely helpless, his wrists tied back to his ankles, feet tied against the back of his thighs. It was a pretty position, one that showed off how flexible Victor could be, especially since he’d been tied like that for so long without complaint.

Victor shivered under his touch, clearly trying to shift his body and failing miserably, “What kind of reward?”

“Only the best for my Vitya.” Yuuri smirked, letting his hands caress the plump flesh of Victor’s ass. He’d admired that ass in the onsen plenty of times before they got together. How could he not? But now, it was right there with no fear of being disturbed. Victor was pinned down, unable to do anything as Yuuri’s fingers kneaded the soft but firm cheeks. Victor’s soft groan was all the encouragement Yuuri needed. Yes, he was going to make his Victor so happy.

Dipping down, Yuuri bit gently at an ass cheek, smiling to himself as Victor gasped. But Yuuri was just getting started. Yuuri let his tongue drag teasingly along Victor’s perineum for barely a moment, earning a whimper from his tied-up lover. Yuuri hummed happily, nipping at his pert cheeks once more, “You okay, Vitya?”

“Gonna die if you keep teasing.” Victor spread his legs, giving Yuuri a better angle on his ass. He was clearly desperate for his own release. Seeing Victor so needy beneath him, Yuuri couldn’t help himself. Before he could think better of it, he was raising his hand and slapping it down hard against Victor’s ass, the loud sound of skin hitting skin reverberating through the room. Victor’s moan was instant, “Again! Fuck!”

Yuuri chewed his lip as he watched Victor, raising his hand once more. He waited for a moment, just wanting to give Victor that feeling of anticipation before his hand was slamming down on his skin once more, slapping hard and fast. Victor whimpered, desperately grinding his hips into the bed. Yuuri had never hit Victor before. Now he knew how wonderful the effect was, he knew he’d have to do it more often.

The skin was quickly stained red, a handprint left behind. Yuuri’s handprint. He’d been claimed. Perfect. Yuuri kneaded Victor’s ass cheeks in his hands, gently massaging them ass he dragged his tongue teasingly along his crack, “I’m sorry, baby. Let me make it up to that pretty ass of yours…”

Victor mewled, tugging desperately at the ropes but to no avail. Yuuri had made sure they were tight enough to make Victor’s struggles pointless. It would be no fun at all if he could untangle himself. But Yuuri knew he’d been teasing long enough. He wanted to listen to Victor moan, to watch him come undone beneath him. Using his hold on those perfect cheeks, Yuuri dipped down, letting his tongue sink deeper and deeper until he was teasing at Victor’s hole. The reaction was instant, Victor gasping and writhing beneath him.

Yuuri groaned happily as he let his tongue press passed Victor’s rim, slowly fucking him with his tongue. Victor’s ass was perfect in every way, and this was no different. The moans and whimpers that filled the air as Yuuri worked Victor open wish his tongue was all he needed to know how right this was, enjoying every second. Yuuri fucked his tongue in and out of Victor again and again, listening as Victor’s moans became more desperate, feeling Victor grinding his hips into the bed only to fuck himself back on Yuuri’s tongue.

It didn’t take long. Victor had spent an afternoon literally tied up, thinking about Yuuri naked in the onsen, letting Yuuri fuck his mouth, and now getting fucked by Yuuri’s mouth in turn. He had been desperate for release a long time ago. It was as Yuuri dragged his tongue teasingly against Victor’s rim that it finally became too much, Yuuri’s name like a prayer on Victor’s lips as he finally came.

The room went quiet, Yuuri pulling away to look down at his beloved Victor. His darling Victor who looked completely destroyed, panting breathlessly into the blankets. Right. Yuuri was going to have to untie him. No matter how beautiful he looked, Victor couldn’t stay like that forever. Reluctantly, he untied the ropes, untangling them from around Victor’s body. The second Victor had control of his limbs back, he stretched out his legs, reaching for Yuuri and tugging him into his arms, “Mm mine.”

Yuuri giggled as he was claimed. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than this. The ropes hadn’t been unbearably tight, but they had been enough to leave indentations on Victor’s skin. Yuuri frowned, taking Victor’s hand and pressing kisses to the marks left behind on his wrists, “Maybe I shouldn’t do it so tight next time.”

Victor grinned at the mention of a potential next time, humming contently, “Tighter next time.”

Yuuri was going to have to thank Mari for mentioning Shibari to Victor.


End file.
